Shooting Star
by 2brown-eyes
Summary: Make a wish on a falling star, and your dreams can come true. If only it could be that easy. Years after they left, the Cullens are back. What Bella's heart wants conflicts with her self-preservation and other bumps in her life. Can she trust that he would never leave again? For my 50th fic, a new spin on New Moon. Vampward.
1. Chapter 1

**April, Cheryl, and Gabby thank you for pre-reading, and Fran, thank you for editing. Any mistakes left are my own. I do not own Twilight or its characters. Stephenie Meyer does.**

**(JPOV)**

**Ch. 1**

I glanced around the store, which was illuminated by harsh fluorescent lights. A quick glimpse told me this wasn't the type of store where Alice usually shopped. In fact, I thought she detested places like Walmart—calling them mediocre.

However, here we were in Tacoma, WA; almost two years after we moved from the area. My first thought was that this was a bad idea, but Alice insisted we would be okay. On top of that, Esme and Carlisle were concerned about Edward and didn't want to be far from him.

Edward stayed in Forks after finally killing Victoria eight months after we had left. Most of us had hoped he would return to Bella and then the family. But instead, he fell into a deeper depression—being around us only amplified his melancholy.

Meanwhile, I knew Alice was getting antsy, wanting to intervene—my wife's heart was always in the right place. She hated that she was forced into agreeing not to look for Bella. She had never given up on the idea that Edward and Bella were meant to be.

Currently, we were enrolling at the University of Puget Sound. We wanted to be close to Edward, yet give him his space. I preferred the college level classes compared to high school—less drama and emotional overload. Alice had enrolled Edward as well as she refused to give up on him.

When my darlin' wife announced she wanted to go back to school shopping, I thought nothing of it. That was until we pulled into the parking lot. I knew something was up by her choice of store.

My throat burned with thirst even though I'd hunted the night before at her request. However, the store seemed to be filled with more people than I expected. I held my breath and closed my eyes for a few seconds.

"You'll be okay, Jazzy. I'm sorry to drag you here, but it was necessary." Alice tugged on my sleeve.

Her positive attitude helped me slightly; unfortunately, Rosalie's annoyance counteracted it.

"Why are we here?" Rose wrinkled her nose as she fingered an ugly orange shirt on the hanger. "Since when do we shop at Walmart?"

"This is Targét," Alice said with a flourish. "Didn't you bother to read the sign over the door."

"Darlin', just because you pronounce it with a French accent doesn't make the store any fancier." I teased.

"You can tell it's not Wally World, everyone is wearing bottoms. Last time I was there, I saw this dude without pants, wearing only a leopard-printed thong." Emmett looked disgusted but snickered.

"Technically, the policy is_, no shirts, no shoes, no service_. They've said nothing about pants." Alice joked, then shuddered. "Though no one should wear only a thong in public. And I repeat, this is Targét."

I raised my eyebrow, and she sighed in defeat.

"Fine, Target. Are you happy?" Alice rolled her eyes.

"No, not really. My question was never answered." Rose crossed her arms in front of her.

"Back to school shopping." The emotions I read from her told me she was lying. "What we need is this way."

"I would feel better if you gave us a reason why, rather than be so secretive," I implored, trying to catch her eyes.

Alice avoided my gaze, and I sensed her growing nervousness. She hardly ever kept secrets from me. This last time was before Bella literally fell into our lives, which only led me to believe…

"It will be clear in a matter of moments. And all I ask is you be patient and listen." She glanced at Rose out of the corner of her eye.

Instantly, I knew Rose was going to be the main problem. I sent some calming waves in her direction, which resulted in a bitch brow from her. Alice's mood perked up soon after, as she was staring down the aisle. I followed her gaze and spotted a small brunette with her back to us in the baby section. Her wavy mahogany hair went to her waist, and she was wearing a pair of jeans and a short-sleeved, blue shirt.

There was something about her that struck me as familiar, but I couldn't place my finger on it. Maybe I had passed her on campus or something. Her head turned, and I recognized her immediately by her profile.

I hid my sigh and turned my focus on my wife. Alice ignored the fact that I was trying to get her attention. She knew I wouldn't, or in this case, Edward wouldn't approve of her plan. She didn't mention anything, because she didn't want to be stopped. Though I guess I should've seen this coming. Alice was going to try to fix things since Edward wouldn't. Alice missed Bella tremendously and ultimately blamed herself for the party she forced on Bella. This was probably the driving force of why she felt the need to step in. However, it was me who messed everything up that day.

"Is she pregnant?" Rose burned with jealousy.

I lowered my gaze and noticed a tiny, yet visible, bump. However, the rest of Bella looked thin and pale.

"This is what was so important? Shouldn't Edward be here to see how she's moved on happily from him?" Rose hissed.

"What makes you think she's happy?" Alice responded lightly, not taking her eyes off Bella.

I focused in on Bella to see if I could get a read on her. She wasn't happy, in fact, she wasn't even content. The waves I got from her told me she was lonely and depressed. Though, outwardly, she carried herself well to the casual observer.

"She's not happy," I muttered.

Rosalie rolled her eyes and started tapping her foot impatiently. Emmett, on the other hand, was a mixture of confusion and concern. I was torn myself on what the right thing to do was anymore, but I knew I could trust Alice.

Meanwhile, Bella pulled out a cell phone and hit a button. She placed it to her ear as she stared at the boxes in front of her.

"Hey, Ben, do you have a minute? I need to speak to you without Angela overhearing us." She paused. "Great. I'm looking at the baby monitors. Do you want one with a video monitor or just sound? Well, I figured you may have an opinion since you are the baby's father," Bella scoffed. "Great. Remember, don't tell Angela anything about this, she can't know yet." She hung up, then slipped the phone into her pocket.

"Is this the same Angela and Ben from Forks? I thought those two were pretty into one another?" Emmett scratched his head.

"Nice girl Bella turned out to be. She got knocked up by her best friend's boyfriend." Rose snorted.

"If you bothered to get to know Bella, you would know she isn't that type of girl," Alice retorted, narrowing her eyes and starting a glaring match with Rose.

"Then enlighten us, so we can get out of this hell forsaken place," Rose demanded, tossing her hair over her shoulder.

"All in due time," Alice retorted, barely holding on from losing her temper. "Jasper, go help Bella before she gets hurt." Alice shot me a quick pleading look that was hard to resist.

"Wouldn't Emmett…" I trailed off as Alice's eyes narrowed, warning me not to argue.

I had gotten within a few feet when Bella raised up on her tiptoes as she tried to get a box off the top shelf. Her fingers were barely able to brush against it, and with how they were stacked, they were all about to fall ... and when they did, they would hit her on their way down.

I quickened my steps as three boxes toppled. I caught them easily as Bella ducked and closed her eyes to brace herself. I placed two back on the shelf and held one out to her as she peeked from behind her hands.

"Thank you so much…Jasper?" Her eyes opened wide, and her heart rate quickened—this was a bad idea. I took a step back so she wouldn't feel threatened. She glanced around; probably looking for one of the others, gauging on her curiosity and surprisingly, her eagerness.

I was caught off-guard that she seemed pleased to see me. I thought I would be the last Cullen she would want to encounter. After her birthday disaster, she would have every right to be frightened of me or at the very least, hate me.

"Bella, it's good to see you. I believe this was what you were after." I held out the box.

She took it and placed it in the child seat of the cart. "Yes, thank you. I don't know why they stack their stock up so high, some of us are on the short side." She shook her head and casted a dirty look at the shelves.

She turned back to me with a shy smile. "How are you? I have to say I'm surprised to see you here and not in L.A." She added the last bit with a trace of sarcasm.

Of course, our false story wouldn't have fooled her. Bella had always been more observant than I would have liked for a human.

"You're welcome, and I have been well." I hesitated for a brief moment. "I do owe you an apology, though, for the last time I saw you."

She held up her hand and waved me off. "That was long ago. What happened wasn't your fault. How is Alice? Is she with you?"

She blew off the incident as if it was nothing. She glanced around again, her curiosity and hope growing. Her face fell when she couldn't spot Alice.

"I'm not here," my wife whispered from several aisles over.

I didn't know her reason for hiding, but I covered for her. "Alice is good. I know she misses you," I told her with a grin. I was still trying to figure out why she had no animosity towards me or showed any fear. She must have genuinely forgiven me, which I found extraordinary.

Bella was very disappointed. "I guess I shouldn't be surprised. She probably wouldn't be caught dead in a department store. I mean… well, you know what I mean." Bella blushed sheepishly. She nervously tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

I nodded as I tried not to join in with Emmett's laughter.

"How are Esme and Carlisle?" Bella asked.

"They are doing well. Esme is renovating a new house, and Carlisle just started at a new hospital." I wasn't sure if I should give her any specifics yet, but I had to tell her something since she was so eager to hear about us.

"And Ed…Emmett?" Her eyes welled as she bit her lower lip, and her cheeks went bright red. She clutched her chest over her heart and rubbed it with her palm. The pain of her broken heart radiated from her to the point I flinched. It was as bad as Edward. Pain like this would cripple most humans, yet she was able to stand before me.

"Emmett is Emmett. What can I say? He is never boring to be around." I tried to make light of it.

Bella gave me a wincing smile but was still very upset. She distracted herself by tugging on the bottom of her shirt. I thought it would be best to change the subject to something more pleasant.

"Congratulations, by the way," I offered.

"On…" Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"On your baby?" I glanced down at the bump that might be hard for human eyes to detect. I could also hear the heart of the fetus beating.

"Oh, the baby isn't mine," Bella explained in a serious tone, following my gaze.

_How can it not be hers?_

I wasn't the only one confused, judging by the reaction of my siblings.

Bella smirked. "I'm a surrogate. I don't know if you remember Angela and Ben from Forks, but this is their baby."

The smirk fell from her face, and a haunted look replaced it. "Angela had a bad accident senior year. She is paralyzed from the waist down and can't have children. The accident led her to feel that life was too short. She and Ben got married last Christmas. They also wanted a baby sooner rather than later, so I offered to carry one for them."

I hadn't expected that at all. I knew she was a sweet girl—very selfless, but this was beyond an unexpected thing to do for another person. This was the time of life where most young adults were spreading their wings and enjoying their freedom.

Bella's story had rendered Rose speechless. It was a sore spot for her that she couldn't have a baby of her own. She always sympathized with women who couldn't have children, and the fact that Bella was a surrogate gained tremendous respect from Rose.

From rows away, I could hear them talking quietly.

"Why didn't you just tell us?" Rose was feeling guilty for her quick judgment from before.

"Because I thought it would be best if you heard it from Bella herself. Not to mention, you wouldn't have listened," Alice answered calmly.

My wife was good—I had to acknowledge that. Rose had always been the most adverse to Bella. If she gained Rose on her side, it was one less battle to worry about later.

Alice may be on to what will finally heal our family. Perhaps, it was time that I got on board with that decision myself. She has never steered us wrong before.

"Bella, what are you are doing for Angela and Ben is wonderful," I complimented.

"Thank you." Her smile was hard-pressed.

I picked up some guilt from her and wondered why she would feel that way about being a surrogate. Unless, she was somehow involved in the accident, but that was obviously not something I could ask.

"I should get going. I was just picking up some things for a surprise baby shower for Angela being held in a few weeks," Bella explained. "Say hello to everyone for me."

She moved further down the aisle where she squatted and tried to move a large box that contained a car seat.

I couldn't be sure, but it looked awkward and heavy for her to pick up on her own. I moved forward, knelt next to her, then shifted the box closer to me.

"Hold on, let me help. If you're pregnant, I don't think you should be lifting something this heavy." I picked it up and placed it in the cart before she could protest.

"Thank you again, Jasper." She smiled shyly. She stood up a little more slowly and slightly wobbly. She stretched, arching her back, and grabbed the handle of her cart.

"Please, say hi to the others for me." She gave me a small wave then disappeared around a corner, and the others joined me seconds after.

"So this is what you wanted us to see?" Rose asked humbly—a side of her that was very rare to see.

"Yes," Alice admitted.

"Why was Jazz the only one allowed to see her?" "Emmett pouted childishly.

"You, for one, would've squeezed too hard and made an inappropriate comment about her being a surrogate. Rose would have attacked first about Bella cheating before she could find out about the surrogacy"—Alice paused to take a breath—"If I saw her, it would be hard on both of us for me to walk away—the same with Esme. In fact, Esme wouldn't even have been able to contain herself to stay back. Jasper was the best choice since it gave him a chance to apologize. And, also for him to realize that Bella doesn't hate him and isn't afraid of him," Alice explained.

"There is more. For some reason, Bella vanishes in the parking lot." Alice's anxiety rose, making me worried as well.

"Can we stop it?" Emmett shared her concern.

"That's what I'm hoping." Alice turned on her sad, puppy dog eyes. Not that it would take much to convince us to help in this situation.

"Then what are we waiting for? We have to protect the baby…and her." Rose was determined without any prodding.

"Hold on. Shouldn't you have involved Edward in this?" I questioned. This was his mate after all, whether he was willing to admit it or not.

"Edward wouldn't have stayed around to find out why she was pregnant. He would have assumed she was happy and left. Not only the store but us ... completely. He would've gone back to Brazil or somewhere else to be alone." Alice grimaced.

"What did you find out?" Emmett looked at me.

"She's hurting without him; in fact, I have never read that level of pain from a human. It was the equivalent of when a vampire loses their mate. These two need each other to survive. I agree with Alice, we will have to break our promise. Nothing is going to change without a good push," I stated.

Alice smiled widely at me. Rose pressed her lips together but kept her opinion to herself, but her reluctance radiated off her. Emmett, not to my surprise, agreed; in fact, he seemed relieved.

"So, in other words, instead of waiting for Muhammad to go to the mountain, we are bringing the mountain to Muhammad." Emmett smiled.

"Exactly." Alice nodded.

"About fricken' time," Emmett said loudly enough that a few mothers who were close by scowled at him.

**A/N: I can hardly believe it but this is my 50****th**** fanfic. What better way than with a Vampward. Only this first chapter is in Jasper's pov, the rest will be Bella with maybe occasional Edward. I still plan to update every Friday. I hope you enjoy, thank you for sharing your thoughts and love with me. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Cheryl, April and Gabby, thank you for pre-reading, and Fran, thank you for editing. Any mistakes left are my own. I do not own Twilight or its characters. Stephenie Meyer does.**

**Ch. 2**

**BPOV**

As I made my way to the front of the store, the hole in my heart throbbed. It was a shock to see Jasper after all this time. I thought I had been doing better and was finally able to put Edward out of my mind. But I realized now that I only succeeded in burying him in a box that had now been broken open. If Jasper was around, that meant they all were, and I wasn't sure how I felt about that.

As I went through the checkout line, I grabbed a candy bar and tossed it on the conveyor belt. The cashier offered her congratulations, and I thanked her rather than take the time to correct her. I then headed for my car, and when I opened the trunk, I hesitated as I looked at the box; it looked more awkward rather than heavy, and I was afraid of dropping it.

"Bella, can I give you a hand," Jasper called.

I jumped and turned around startled. "Are you following me?" I questioned suspiciously.

He grinned sheepishly. "Just a coincidence, I promise." He held his fingers up in the Boy Scout salute.

"Were you ever a Boy Scout?" I raised one eyebrow.

"They were founded after my time actually," he admitted.

I couldn't help but laugh lightly as I stepped out of the way and gestured for him to go ahead.

"What about the wheel?" I toyed with him.

He paused, taken aback for a brief moment before he smirked. "Very funny."

He picked up the box and placed it in the open trunk like it weighed nothing at all. He then grabbed the bag and put that in too. I leaned in quickly to get my candy, and when I turned back around, I caught sight of a motorcycle entering the parking lot.

My heart started beating wildly in my chest as I recognized the rider. How the hell did he find me? I knew Charlie wouldn't have said anything. I backed up, hitting the car, as Jasper stepped in front of me with a concerned expression.

"Bella, what's wrong?" he asked with furrowed brows.

"Get away from her." Jake stalked towards me, and he was trembling from head to foot in rage. I was immediately concerned he was going to turn into a wolf right here in the parking lot.

"Get out of here, Jacob. Jasper was only helping me. Besides he's not the problem," I snapped.

Jasper spun around, guarding me from Jake. He reminded me of how protective Edward is…_was_ of me. I shook my head to clear my mind. I couldn't think about that now.

"Enough is enough, Bella. It is time for you to come home," Jacob demanded. His eyes flickered to Jasper before landing on me briefly.

"I'm not going anywhere with you," I stated bluntly.

I tried to stay calm, but the truth was Jacob scared me when he was like this. The once sweet boy I knew turned into a lunatic monster after he phased. I once thought something might have been possible between us, but that idea was squashed. He became angry, demanding, and bitter when I told him I wasn't ready to be more than friends.

I started to calm myself, but it felt unnatural—I could only assume Jasper had a hand in it.

"You heard the lady, get out of here," Jasper spoke forcefully.

Jacob glanced off in another direction with a frown. He turned back and seemed to try to make himself bigger.

"Jasper, he can turn into a wolf from their legends," I cautioned him. It was only fair that he was warned. I knew what the pack did to Laurent. However, I was fairly certain that Jasper could take Jacob, one on one.

Plus, surely, Alice could see Jasper. She and the others would be here to help him if he needed it. The only way the pack would know Jacob needed them was if he phased.

"I know, don't you fret about me." Jasper's eyes didn't leave Jacob.

"You think you leeches scare me? Well, you don't," he sneered.

Jasper smirked and raised only one eyebrow. Jacob's face flinched, and he shuffled uncomfortably. His eyes widened as he started to look panicked.

"How about now?" Jasper snickered.

I realized that Jasper was affecting Jacob's emotions. I had only seen him use his ability to calm _me_ before, but I didn't consider the fact he could use it against anyone.

"I guess that makes you the mood changing freak." Jacob scowled.

I gasped and muttered a quick apology. I had been trapped in a small car with him, and I thought he was going to phase right there, if I didn't tell him about the Cullen's special abilities. I tried to underplay it the best I could, but I still felt guilty.

"At your service. Well, not yours…hers." Jasper shrugged, not looking too concerned about it.

Jacob focused on me. "You're fooling yourself if you think the Cullens are going to stay around for you, Bells. They will just leave you again. A broken mess like Edward did. He didn't bother to come with them, did he?" he taunted.

I flinched back as he hit where it hurt most.

Alice was suddenly next to me, appearing out of nowhere. Rose and Emmett stood beside Jasper, forming a wall. Alice wrapped her arms around me, protectively.

"It's going to be okay, Bella. Ignore him. He's just trying to upset you," she whispered into my ear soothingly.

"Enough," Rose hollered, getting into Jacob's face. She shocked me because she was the last person, I thought would come to my rescue.

"Are you going to fight me, Blondie?" Jacob was shaking like a tuning fork but looking highly amused.

My money would be on Rose; I'd seen what she was capable of. Emmett pulled Rose back protectively and glared at Jacob. Though first, he would still have to go through Emmett.

I glanced around for Edward. Was he here too? I wanted Jacob to be wrong. If they were here — Edward had to be close.

Right?

"This would be a bad place for you to turn into a pup," Emmett pointed out. "One more thing. Don't you dare question my brother's love for Bella. He sacrificed his own happiness for her safety. He didn't stop until he destroyed the sadistic redhead who was after her. But you already know that, since you were there when it happened. And don't you go believing for one second that if he finds out you have hurt my sister, that he won't kick your sorry ass. Treaty or no treaty."

"Wait…Edward killed Victoria?" I struggled to get away from Alice, but with little success.

I wanted answers. Emmett's speech confused me in more ways than one.

"Stay calm, I'll explain once Jacob leaves," Alice promised, holding me tighter, but not enough that it hurt.

I listened to her, but I was pissed the hell off. Jacob had repeatedly told me that Victoria was still around. That's why I would be safer back in Forks, closer to him. But I couldn't, not after what he tried to do. However, recently, _he _seemed more of a threat to me than Victoria ever was. When I thought about it, I realized I hadn't seen signs of her in over a year.

"Don't listen to them, they're lying to you. The leeches are the ones who left you. I didn't. I was the one there. I took care of you, so you owe me." Jacob looked crazed as he reached for me, but the four of them quickly blocked him.

"Stay away from her. You are outnumbered, and we can take you out before your pack even knows what happened to you," Jasper threatened.

Things were escalating too fast, and it was a miracle that no one noticed us so far. I glanced around the parking lot frantically. A few people were looking over with curiosity.

"Everyone just stop. Please don't...ow." I clutched my middle as a sharp pain jabbed me.

I instantly worried that something was wrong. I couldn't lose this baby. I owed this to Angela.

"The baby," Rose mumbled, going to help Alice. She looked at me with concern, an emotion I wasn't used to from her. "We should get you to Carlisle." She glanced at me for approval.

I nodded in agreement since I wasn't about to take chances.

"Baby? You're pregnant? Is it mine?" Jacob tried to reach for me once more.

Emmett shoved him back, and he tumbled, landing in a heap on the pavement. Rose looked at me sharply.

"Of course not," I retorted, wincing when I again felt the jabbing pain.

We would've had to have sex for that to even be a possibility. Jake was delusional at best.

"Stay away from her. It's the last time I'm going to tell you," Emmett threatened menacingly.

"This isn't over." Jacob stalked off across the parking lot, jumped on his motorcycle, and rode off.

I took a few deep breaths and started to calm down as the pain in my side subsided. Alice rubbed my back gently.

"He left, and I don't think he's coming back anytime soon. In fact, I can see you at our house with Carlisle checking you and the baby," Alice suggested, igniting my worry again.

Jasper glanced at me with concern then sent some calm waves my way.

"Can you see if the baby will be all right?" I asked, placing a hand over my bulge.

Alice hesitated, and it was Rose who spoke up. "It just an extra precaution. The cramping was probably only stressed induced. So stay calm, and the baby will too."

I nodded and followed her advice by taking a few more calming breaths. I remembered Edward told me Rose had studied medicine, too. It was still weird she was being nice to me.

"If it's all right, let Rose drive, and Jasper and I will come with you. Emmett will take our car back" Alice opened the backdoor of my car.

"Okay." Not arguing since I didn't feel like I could drive at the moment.

I fumbled with my keys and dropped them, but Rose caught them easily before they fell in a puddle. I slid in the back, and Alice appeared on my other side. Jasper slid into the front passenger seat. He leaned back and closed his eyes; his face was tense.

"Jasper, I'm sorry. I'm sure what I'm feeling is driving you up the wall. Wouldn't it be better for you to be with Emmett?" I felt guilty that I was affecting him.

He turned and gave me a befuddled look.

Alice smiled. "See, Jasper, she does like you." She winked. "You're the first ever to apologize to him for your emotions. No need to feel bad, he'll be okay. We wanted to keep you calm as possible; that's why he's coming with us."

"Oh." I glanced out the window as Rose pulled out of the lot.

"If you would like to lie down, I can hold on to you. You may want to close your eyes, regardless. Rose tends to drive faster than even Edward," Alice offered, patting the seat.

I closed my eyes and leaned against the back. Now that the shock was wearing off, I was starting to be skeptical of why the Cullens were here. Why would they show up after all this time? I was second guessing if it was a good idea that I had gotten in the car with them.

"Speaking of Edward, is it later yet?" I asked, fishing for some answers.

There was a long period of silence in the car. I opened my eyes to look and saw Alice's mouth moving, but I couldn't hear what she was saying. I hated when they would do that. I cleared my throat and glared at her.

"Alice? Is Victoria really gone?" I asked pointedly.

"Yes. Edward destroyed her," Alice responded swiftly.

"Darlin'," Jasper said warily, interrupting her.

"She deserves to know the truth. Besides, Emmett is the one that let the cat of the bag. If we didn't confirm it, she would just worry," Alice defended herself. "Bella, I will tell you more after you see Carlisle, okay? I swear this has gone on too long."

I felt a small nudge from the baby, and my stomach grumbled, letting me know that I was hungry.

"You dropped this." Alice held up my candy.

"Thank you." I took it from her and held it on my lap.

"Aren't you going to eat it?" Alice asked.

"I know you guys don't like the smell. It can wait; he has been really craving chocolate lately." I shook my head.

"Go ahead, your blood sugar is low. The baby's heart rate is better, yours too. However, I think Carlisle should still double check." Rose used the review mirror to give me a smile.

"So, the baby is a boy?" Alice asked. She reached out a hand and placed it on my belly.

"Don't you know?" I scoffed, unwrapping my treat.

The look on her face told me that she didn't. She sat back and closed her eyes, after a moment, her eyebrows furrowed.

"Alice, you can see the baby, right?" I asked worriedly.

She shook her head and opened her eyes. "Not really, but don't worry about it. I may not be in tune with him or her. I don't often see the future of a humans besides yours. But even that can still be hazy at times. I had one of you vanishing in the parking lot, and that was why we stuck around."

So they were there for a reason. Her head turned towards Jasper, and they locked eyes. Watching them, it seemed as if I was intruding on a private conversation.

"Share," Rose demanded, not looking so pleased either by the silent convo.

Alice let an exasperated breath and broke their connection. "Jasper thinks it might have to do with the wolves."

"Well, it would explain why Edward disappeared on you when he was fighting Victoria," he reasoned.

"But why would a wolf be around while Bella's giving birth?" Alice looked unsure.

"The baby is definitely Angela and Ben's, right? There is no way it could be that dog's?" Rose frowned.

"No. We never…he wanted to…but I didn't…I'm still a virgin," I rambled before I blurted it out. I cringed at how horribly awkward it sounded.

Alice let out a small giggle as Jasper tried to stifle a laugh. I groaned in embarrassment and felt my face heat up. Rose arched an eyebrow but nodded contently.

"I should warn you; Emmett is going to have a field day that you're a pregnant virgin." Alice's golden eyes twinkled.

"Could we not tell him?" I pleaded.

"Sorry, but he heard you. He's in the car behind us. And in case you've forgotten, vampires have excellent hearing," Alice reminded me with a wide smile.

"Vampires suck," I grumbled, crossing my arms in front me.

My comment only spurred more laughter—even Rose's lips twitched.

"That's not what I meant," I complained, but couldn't help my own grin.

"Awww, but you love us," Alice exclaimed in a sing-song voice and rested her head on my shoulder.

I rolled my eyes but didn't respond. I did miss Alice; however, I wanted answers from them. I certainly hadn't felt loved by them when they up and left without a goodbye. The way Alice was acting, I was starting to think I made the wrong decision and should've gone to a clinic instead. If it weren't for the fact that I owed Angela and had to put her baby first, I still would have. After Carlisle gives me the clear, I was going to head home and keep my distance.

Alice lifted her head and gave me a sorrowful look. "Bella, you have every right to be mad and hurt for what happened, but just give us a chance to explain. After that, if you still want us to walk away, we will. But isn't that what you want ... answers?"

"Yes." But I wanted them from someone else, not her.

**A/N: Bella's emotions are a little mixed on the Cullens—they did break her trust. Answers will come as the story continues. **

**I'm pleased to see so many are pleased to see a vampire fic. Thank you for all the reviews and love you have given my story. I answered as many reviews as I could. However, I'm finding it difficult to find time to both write and answer them. I will read them and answer if you have questions, but please understand if I don't have time to respond. **

**Thank you so much for sharing your thoughts with me.**


	3. Chapter 3

**April, Cheryl, and Gabby, thank you for pre-reading, and Fran, thank you for editing. Any mistakes left are my own. I do not own Twilight or its characters. Stephenie Meyer does.**

**Ch. 3**

**BPOV**

We turned into a dirt driveway that went on for a least another mile or two before Rose came to a stop outside a large white house. There was scaffolding and paint buckets on the ground by the far right corner of the building.

"Please excuse the exterior. Esme is in the process of sprucing it up," Alice commented.

"It's beautiful. Is that a lake out back?" I asked.

"Yup, it's a small one, but you might be able to enjoy it before the weather gets too cold." Alice opened her car door when Rose came to a stop.

Once out, I straightened and stretched before noticing that we had been joined by Esme and Carlisle. I glanced around, wondering if I would see Edward, but there wasn't any sign of him.

"Bella, sweetie, it's so good to see you." Esme came forward first and gave me a soft hug.

"It's good to see you too." I couldn't stop the tears that welled up in my eyes. Stupid pregnancy hormones.

"Hush, now. Everything is going to be okay." Her hand brushed my bump. "Are you hungry? I don't have much, but I'm sure I can find something you would like."

"Do you have Virginia ham?" Emmett stressed the word 'virgin.'

"No…I don't. I can run to the store," Esme offered, looking at Emmett confusingly.

"That's okay, Esme. I'm sure what you have will be fine." I chose to ignore Emmett.

"It's a shame though, right, Mary? I know how you like your Virgin-ia ham." Emmett once again stressed.

"Mary?" Carlisle questioned. "Do I even want to know?"

"Mary is—" Emmett was cut off by a smack on the arm from Rose.

"That is enough, Emmett," she scolded him.

"Yes, dear," he mumbled as he started walking toward the house. He reached the steps and broke out into a song. "_Like a virgin, touched for the very first time. Like a virgin_—" he sang loudly.

"Emmett!" Rose hissed. She turned to me shaking her head. "Sorry about him."

"That's okay." I sighed. "Too bad you didn't leave him in the woods." I closed my mouth with a snap, slapping my hand over it.

Rose blinked in surprise. I prepared for her angry retort, but instead, her head fell back as she laughed. The others joined with her, sounding like a chorus of bells. Emmett spun around with a dropped jaw before a wide smile spread across his face.

"We have tried to, believe me, but he always seems to find his way home." Carlisle chuckled. "Why is he calling you Mary?"

"Because I'm pregnant and technically a virgin," I mumbled embarrassingly.

"Don't be embarrassed, you're doing a wonderful thing for Angela and Ben," Esme soothed.

"How did…" I glanced at Alice. I never saw her call them.

"I sent a text from the car," she answered with a shrug of her petite shoulders.

"Shall we go in; I would like to double-check some things. From what I can hear, though, everything sounds good. Nevertheless, I think you should get some rest before we let you go on your own," Carlisle suggested.

"Besides, when you do go back to your place, I think one of us should follow you just to make sure Jacob has left the area," Jasper suggested.

"You don't have to do that. My building has a security guard in the lobby, and Charlie made sure I had an alarm system installed," I explained.

"Let's get started. How far along are you, Bella?" Carlisle asked while gesturing to the house.

"I'm about eighteen weeks," I answered, leading the way through the door. "I have an ultrasound this week."

He nodded thoughtfully then showed me to the living room, stopping in front of the couch. "Any more contractions?"

"I don't know if it was a contraction; isn't it too early for that? I was getting cramps, but they have gone away," I told him as I took a seat.

"They tend to feel like cramps, and what you probably felt were Braxton Hicks contractions, which happen early on in pregnancies. May I?" He reached out a hand, and I nodded.

The coldness of his hand made me shiver, and he gave me an apologetic smile. The baby didn't seem to care for it either as he kicked against it. Carlisle chuckled and pulled away.

"The baby is strong. Your stomach isn't tight, which is also a good sign. If you experience any more cramping or spotting, call your regular doctor or me right away," he advised.

"Thank you…do you know why Alice might not be able to see the baby being born?" I asked, concerned.

"Hmmm." He pondered thoughtfully. "I'm afraid I can't say for certain. Perhaps, it's because the baby's arrival date isn't concrete yet. Or…" he hesitated.

"Yeah…" I prompted.

"You can shield Edward from your thoughts, you might be able to shield the baby's as well," he stated, tilting his head and furrowing his brows.

"What's wrong." I placed a hand over my belly protectively.

"Have you had an ultrasound already?" he asked.

"Yes, around nine weeks…why?" I pressed.

"If you don't know, I'm sure you'll find out at the next one," he explained.

"Carlisle, please, if there is anything wrong, you need to tell me," I insisted.

"Sorry, I wasn't trying to alarm you. It's all good news, I promise. It seems that twins run in Angela's family." Carlisle smiled widely.

"Twins?" I gasped, looking down at my stomach in awe.

"Yes. I almost missed it; their heartbeats were nearly in sync. But there are definitely two of them. One here and the other, here." He pointed to two spots.

"Wow. Angela and Ben are going to be over the moon," I said.

"I'm sorry to hear about Angela. If there's anything I could do for her, let me know," he said sincerely, his golden eyes were warm.

"Carlisle has performed miracles before," Esme said lovingly, as she placed a bowl of chicken noodle soup in front of me.

"Thank you, Esme," I said to her. "She already had one surgery, and it failed. I don't think she can take the disappointment again," I told him.

As I took my first spoonful of soup, I glanced around the room. The style was very reminiscent of Forks—an open concept with light color palettes. My gaze froze on a picture on the mantle. It was from Junior prom with me awkwardly standing next to Edward. My heart throbbed in my chest, and I looked away quickly.

"He was so happy that night. I've missed you both so much," Esme said softly.

The word _both_ rang in my ears. I wondered if he didn't move with them because he would have to see me again.

"He left us shortly after we left Forks." Alice entered the room and sat gracefully on the loveseat. She placed her cellphone on the coffee table then folded her hands on her lap.

"Where did he go?" I asked, confused.

"He went after Victoria. She led him on a wild goose chase for a while, until he finally realized what she was up to and doubled back to Forks. He caught her not long after and then remained in the house there."

I leaned back against the cushions flabbergasted and upset. Edward had been so close this entire time, and I never knew. It hurt worse than when I thought he was far away with his 'distractions.'

"We tried to get him to come home several times, but he's refused to budge. I'm not even sure if he's hunting properly. Being around us mated couples only seemed to make things worse for him," Alice explained with her lower lip protruding.

It took me a few minutes to process. I hated to hear Edward was so miserable; however, I couldn't figure out why Alice was telling me. It wasn't like I could change anything. "I'm sorry to hear that, I hope you can find a way to help him," I said softly.

"Oh, we have." Alice suddenly brightened, giving me a huge smile.

"Alice…" Carlisle said warningly.

She glanced at him and turned back to me with a pleading look. "You just need to go to him."

I froze, and everything felt cold inside. "No," I stated barely above a whisper.

"But…"

"I said, no, Alice. I know you heard me." I got up from my seat.

"Alice, I think you should have discussed this with me before you involved Bella," Carlisle said sternly. "We promised Edward to leave her alone—you knew he didn't want you to look at her future and interfere."

Alice's eyes narrowed. "I was guilted and forced into agreeing. I should've held my ground. I know I'm interfering, but this has gone on for too long, and they are both miserable. This is the solution to everything."

"So, you see them together again and Edward coming home?" Esme looked hopeful as she clasped Carlisle's hand beside her.

"Well…no, not exactly. But that's only because Bella hasn't made the decision yet." She looked back at me.

"The answer is still no. You shouldn't have broken your promise to Edward. I'm grateful for what you guys have done today; however, I'm not your solution. I'm sorry." I started for the door.

"You are." Alice followed me. "Don't give up on him."

"Alice, stop. He told me to my face that he didn't love me, and I was only a distraction. I tried to beg him to stay and only succeeded in humiliating myself. I'm not going to go through it again only to get rejected—once was enough. From what you just told me, he has been in Forks almost this entire time and had plenty of opportunities to come back to me—yet he didn't," I snapped, losing my patience.

"You misinterpreted what he said; he was playing on your insecurities. I know he loves you and thought his leaving would protect you from getting hurt," Alice pointed out, making me relive the moment that had been burned into my memory.

I shook my head, disagreeing with her. "Edward did hurt me. If he loved me like you're claiming, then he shouldn't have left—I would have been safe from Victoria with him by my side.

_And Jacob,_ I added silently.

I never would have gotten close to him if Edward was around. Jacob would still have phased, but he wouldn't have this unhealthy obsession with me.

Alice looked like she wanted to say more, her eyes glazed over before she could. Esme wrapped her arm my shoulders and gave me a slight squeeze. She gave me a smile that was filled with sympathy and sadness.

"No more, Alice, Bella is hurting enough. As much as I miss my son, I won't allow her to be used like this. You owe her an apology. It was unfair of you to badger her after she said no," Esme said firmly.

Alice nodded slowly. "I'm sorry, Bella, I went overboard. I only want the two of you to be happy and our family back together as one. But I know it's concrete that you won't go to him."

"Emmett and Jasper went ahead to check out the area around your apartment. If you need us, please don't hesitate. Jacob has me worried, and it's practically impossible for a human to fight a wolf off. Otherwise, we'll keep our distance unless you ask," Carlisle promised, handing me a piece of paper with his number on it.

"Thank you," I said.

**SS**

That night I was finding it hard to sleep although I was tired. I made myself a cup of warm milk and popcorn and sat in the window seat of my apartment—it was my favorite spot. It had a beautiful view of Commencement Bay—I was lucky to get it. I had found out that when Charlie's parents died and he sold their house, he created a college savings account for me. Renée placed a large sum in when her mother passed. Both of them added to it over the years, and I didn't need to worry about working while I was in school.

Charlie had installed a door alarm but didn't bother with the window since I was on the ninth floor. He didn't think Jacob would be able to get up here. Although I wasn't so sure, I hoped that being in the city would be a deterrent from trying to scale the building.

Looking up at the stars above, I found peace from my overwhelming day. A small part of me wanted to hope what Alice said to be right, but it sounded too good to be true. Just then, a shooting star blazed across the sky, and I remembered when I was a little girl my grandmother told me to make a wish on them.

"I wish…" I hesitated before I could ask for Edward to come back to me. Did I really want that after the way he left me?

A knock on the door startled me, causing me to slosh my cup of milk. I glanced towards it in alarm.

**A/N: I know Alice's is very insistent, but she means well. I will promise she will never by the type to force clothing choices or say do this or else. **

**Thank you for all your thoughts and love you have given the story.**


	4. Chapter 4

**April, Cheryl, and Gabby, thank you for pre-reading, and Fran, thank you for editing. Any mistakes left are my own. I do not own Twilight or its characters. Stephenie Meyer does.**

**Ch. 4**

For a brief moment, I suspected it was Alice, back for round two. Or worse… Jacob had figured out where I lived. I laughed at myself for being nervous. The front desk would've called up if I had a visitor, and you'd need a passcode to get to the elevators.

"Coming." I got up from my seat and dabbed myself with a napkin as I headed for the door.

I still checked through the peephole before opening it. "Hey, Shelly." I greeted my neighbor.

Shelly was about the same height as me, with her honey-blonde hair twisted up into a bun on her head. She was still wearing her scrubs from work, but flour covered her top.

"Hi, Bella, I'm sorry to disturb you so late. You weren't sleeping, were you?" She looked worried.

"Not yet? Did you need something?" I asked.

"Vanilla extract if you have it. Timothy only informed me an hour ago he needs cookies for a bake sale tomorrow. Of course, he waited until the last minute to tell me." She looked weary.

"I think I have some; let me check." I went into my kitchen and returned moments later with a small bottle.

"You're a lifesaver. I was dreading running out to Walmart at this time of night." She accepted it from me.

"No problem. Have a good night," I told her.

"If I make it to bed before midnight, I'll call it a win." She managed a smile before heading to her apartment.

I didn't even make it back to my seat when there was another knock on the door. I didn't bother to check this time and reopened it, expecting it to be Shelly.

"Did you need—" The words froze in my mouth when I caught sight of my visitor.

I slammed the door and took a step back, shaking my head furiously—I had to be dreaming. I pinched my arm and flinched when it hurt. Taking a deep breath, I pulled the door open once more.

Edward stood on the other side, his shoulders hunched over as he looked down at the floor. He slowly lifted his head and met my gaze. Edward didn't look like the perfect Adonis in the countless illusions I had of him when I was going through my reckless period. His eyes were a dark amber, and there were deep shadows under them. Yet he was still the most handsome man I had ever seen.

I couldn't decide if I was happy to see him or pissed it took him this long to get here.

"Edward?" I whispered, expecting him to fade away in front of me.

"Bella. You've grown even more beautiful than before," he complimented me in his smooth velvety voice, making my heart skip a beat.

I snorted at his comment. I was dressed in an oversized shirt and a pair of leggings with my hair piled in a messy updo. He was always good at trying to dazzle me with the compliments, but this time it wasn't going to work so easily.

"You never saw yourself clearly." The corner of his mouth lifted slightly into a crooked grin.

"Why are you here, Edward? How did you even get in?" I asked, crossing my arms in front of me.

"I have my ways. I was hoping we could talk." His eyebrows furrowed, and his gaze drifted lower, settling on my belly. Within a split second, his eyes went flint black, and he growled.

I froze in my spot and held my breath, alarmed, since the only time I had seen him react this way was in Biology class, my first day in Forks. I then remembered my blood smelled stronger to him than any other human, and Alice mentioned he hadn't been hunting.

He stalked forward and kicked the door closed behind him. It unnerved me how he wouldn't stop glaring at my stomach. I shifted my hands protectively over it, which seemed to break him out of his stare. He began pacing back and forth so fast he blurred before my eyes.

"Edward, if you can't calm down, then you need to leave. I won't have you risking the babies," I told him.

Edward whipped around, and his eyes softened slightly when he saw me. "I would never hurt the babies…but I am going to kill _him_. I can't believe that filthy mutt left you alone and pregnant," he growled.

"What?" I exclaimed in surprise. "I don't know who you're talking about, but I'm a surrogate for Angela and Ben."

He pinched the bridge of his nose. "I apologize, Bella. I thought Jacob Black had hurt you. I heard what Carlisle said about not being able to fight him off."

I walked away from him and sat on the couch. "So, you _were_ there," I accused, getting angry.

"No. Someone—I assume, Alice judging by the conversation—called me on Rose's phone. When I answered, I heard you. I was surprised to hear your voice," he confessed.

_Meddlesome little pixie. _

Of course, she didn't see me going to Edward. She saw him coming to me, and that's why she backed off. I should have known better; she gave up too quickly.

"Her heart was in the right place. I'm sorry she interfered; she had promised not to, and had never broken her promise before," he apologized again.

"This still doesn't explain why you're here," I told him

Edward slowly made his way over and knelt next to me. He started to reach for my hand, but I slid it back. I knew if I let him touch me, I wouldn't be able to remain strong.

"Once I heard how miserable you sounded, I couldn't stay away any longer. I had to try and see if there was a chance you would take me back. I thought by leaving, I would be saving you ... that you could have a better life without me in it. That day I lied to you about everything, and it was excruciating to see you believe me so easily."

"Easily?" I hissed. "I tried my hardest to convince you to stay or take me with you. I even ran after you into the woods, yelling for you to come back. And all I succeeded in doing was getting myself lost. So, don't put the blame on me; Alice was right, you played on my insecurities, and I knew no matter how hard I begged, you would've still left. Hell, Edward, you were looking for an excuse to leave ever since I was in the hospital, and at your first opportunity, you took it. My mind isn't a sieve, despite what you think."

He squeezed his eyes shut for moment, then opened them. The guilt I saw in them caused me look away. A tear escaped my eye, and he reached out and brushed it off my cheek, then stared at the drop for a moment.

"When my own brother attacked you—I realized how selfish I was keeping you in my life. I'll never stop apologizing for making a grave mistake—the biggest in my existence. Love, you deserved the world, and I could never give it to you. I have loved you since the moment I saw you. If there is even a small part in your heart where you still love me, then please, give me another chance ... I'll beg if I must," he implored.

"I don't want you to beg." I shook my head. "I want to believe you, but I can't trust that you won't leave me again."

"I'll never leave you unless you send me away," he said earnestly.

We fell into a silence, and I could hear the clock ticking on the wall. My heart was telling me to leap into his arms and hold tight while my mind was pulling me back, telling me to be cautious and not let him dazzle me.

"You should go…"

His face crumbled before me. I almost lost my resolve, seeing him looking so lost and sad.

"Back to your family. They all miss you and obviously were so desperate to get you home they got me involved," I amended. "I can't make this decision tonight; I'm tired, and this day has been overwhelming. I'm not in the right frame of mind to make any decisions. I need a clear head to think this through; you really hurt me, and I don't think I can forgive you so easily," I told him honestly.

"You can have all the time you need. I'll wait until you contact me." He lifted my phone off the coffee table and entered a number, his own phone buzzed in his pocket.

I reached out my hand for it, and his fingers brushed mine as he gave it to me. I felt the old familiar buzz as our skin touched and let out a small gasp.

"I'm sorry." He pulled his back quickly. "Have a good night's sleep, Love."

Edward stood and made his way to the door. I followed behind so I could lock up and set the alarm. My foot caught the edge of the rug, and I tripped. Edward swung around and caught me in his arms. My chest pressed up against his, and he looked at me in concern. His eyes flickered from my eyes to my lips, and for a moment, I thought he was about to kiss me. My heart sped up, and I took a step back.

"Thanks," I mumbled.

"Anytime." He raised my hand to his lips and placed a soft kiss on the back of it.

Edward turned for the door and glanced at the alarm. He looked over his shoulder and gave a small nod. As soon as he left, I closed my eyes and rubbed my thumb over the spot his lips had touched—it still felt warm.

I sighed and knew I was in trouble.

**SS**

The next day, I went to my classes, feeling tired and distracted. My first one had Alice in it and the other Rose. My third class, after lunch, had none of the Cullens, but I saw Jasper leave a room two doors down. Besides a small smile from Alice, they kept their distance from me. Oddly enough, I didn't feel annoyed, I felt safer with them around.

After my last lesson, I was making my way to my car when Charlie finally returned my call. I took a seat on a nearby bench and answered it.

"Hey, Dad," I greeted him.

"Hi, Bells, I'm sorry I didn't get a chance to call you back. I worked the night shift last night," he apologized.

"That's okay, I understand. I wanted to let you know that Jacob somehow found me at Target yesterday," I told him.

"What? Bells, why didn't you contact the dispatcher to get hold of me. You know the area can get crappy cell phone reception. Did he hurt you?" Charlie demanded.

"Dad, calm down. I'm fine. The Cullens showed up and helped me. I was calling because I wanted to know how Jacob knew where to find me?" I asked, glancing around the grounds.

"I have no clue. I would never tell him after what happened. I can ask Sue, but she promised not to breathe a word even to Seth and Leah. Who else knows…Angela and Ben?" he asked.

"Yes, but they wouldn't tell him. That only leaves…" I groaned.

"Bells…" Charlie called in concern.

"Jessica. She knew I planned on going to Target for a baby shower gift. Although, she should be at school," I mentioned.

"I saw her Saturday night at the diner with Michael when I was picking up my dinner. Looked like she was home for the weekend," Charlie informed me.

"Well, I guess that answers that. I'll talk to Jess. Knowing her, it was probably an accident." I sighed.

"Good. I'll have a talk with the Newton boy. Now on to other matters. When were you going to inform your old man that Edward Cullen is back in your life?" He tried to make it lighthearted, but I could still tell he wasn't pleased.

"He isn't, technically. Jasper Hale spotted me in the parking lot and was helping me with a box when Jacob showed up. Alice, Rose, and Emmett must have been nearby because when they saw how angry Jacob was, they came over. Edward wasn't there," I explained.

"I'm glad they stepped in, I always liked Alice. But, I'm sure her brother must be close by, and I won't lie, it has me concerned. I know you're a grown adult, and I have no right to interfere, but I'll never forget those months you woke up screaming for him to come back or getting lost in the woods. I…"

"Dad, stop. You can't blame him for the woods, that was all on me. Look, he did show up last night. He did apologize for how he left things, and that he still loved me. And I told him I'd think about it."

"Bells—" He sighed heavily.

"Dad, tell me what you would have done if Mom returned? Would you have given her a chance or slammed the door in her face?" I asked, biting my lip.

"That's different, your mother and I were married. Not to mention, we are both very happy now, so it's hard to imagine _what if_. But…just be careful, Bells, you have more than just yourself to worry about at the moment," he told me.

"I will," I promised.

"And if Jacob shows up again, call me immediately, even if it's at the station. Keep your door alarmed even if you're not sleeping. I still think I should get you a gun," he said.

"I don't think someone as clumsy as me should have a gun. But I promise to keep the door alarmed." I had already thought about doing it since it worried me that if Edward could get in, so could Jacob.

"You're probably right." Charlie chuckled. "Take care, Bells."

"Bye, Dad." I hung up the phone.

I glanced around the courtyard once more and spotted Edward leaning against a tree a few feet away. He gave me a guilty smile at being caught. His eyes were a little bit brighter today.

"I thought you were going to wait for me to call you," I said, walking over to him.

"That was the plan until I saw in Jasper's mind how threatening the dog was. I didn't want to leave you alone—unprotected," he said quietly.

My gut wanted to argue that I could handle myself, but I knew that would be a lie. One he would see right through.

"That was kind of you," I said softly. "Why now, Edward? You've been back for a year and a half or so. Why didn't you come home to me then?"

He hung his head. "I'm afraid that may be too difficult to answer without me finding out answers to my own questions." He glanced around. "But I don't think this is the right place to have this conversation."

**A/N: Edward is back. He'll have more of explanation soon. I'm sure you have questions. **

**Thank you for sharing your thoughts with me. **


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own Twilight or its characters. Stephenie Meyer does.**

**Cheryl, April, and Gabby, thank you for pre-reading, and Fran, thank you for editing. Any mistakes left are my own. **

**Ch. 5 **

We chose a park close to my apartment. There were only a few people around on a Monday afternoon, so we found a secluded place on a bench under a tree. We sat facing each other, and I couldn't help but glance around.

"Jacob isn't nearby. I've been listening for him, and Alice promised to call if we suddenly disappear," Edward told me.

"I thought you couldn't read my mind," I joked half-heartedly.

"You've been glancing over your shoulder a lot. I could only assume he was the reason," he said quietly.

I nodded. "So tell me, why does me answering your questions have anything to do with why you stayed away?"

"It's not so much actual questions more than I need clarification about things I once thought were true. However, I'm not so sure what really happened anymore. When I first came back, you and Jacob seemed very close. You were spending all your free time together, and from his view, you both were very smitten with one another. I stepped back since what I wanted most was for you to be happy. And he could give you a full, happy human life. I stayed around because of Victoria, but a part of me hoped that if the relationship failed, I would still have a chance."

"So you were stalking me?" I asked incredulously, I felt a bit of a déjà vu.

"I prefer to look at it as watching out for you. You were both sitting ducks if Victoria showed up, and Jacob hadn't changed yet," he explained, placating me.

"Jacob and I were only friends. Charlie threatened to send me back to Renée if I didn't do something other than mope around the house. I tried to hang out with Jessica, but it was an epic fail. Jacob was the only one who didn't look at me as if I was pathetic after you left. We did get close, but I never felt like he was anything more than a friend or possibly a brother."

"You were always holding hands, and I saw you kiss," he said. It wasn't in an accusatory manner—he sounded broken.

"If you saw us kiss, then why didn't you see me tell him immediately after that I only wanted to be friends?" I questioned.

He closed his eyes. "I took off. It was too much to see the intimate moment. I kept my distance and hunted around the area but didn't return to Charlie's. When I got back, you were spending a majority of time in La Push, and Jacob was often patrolling around your house."

"You must be talking about after Laurent found me in the meadow, and the wolves stopped him. Jacob and Sam convinced me the wolves could protect me better in La Push. Or at least I thought it was them…or was it you?" I asked.

He grimaced. "No. I haven't been able to return to the meadow without you. We knew Laurent disappeared but not how. I am eternally grateful they rescued you."

Edward shifted slightly in his seat and watched a small family walk past us. The father was carrying the little boy on his shoulders while the mother pushed a stroller. He waited until they were out of earshot before talking.

"Victoria turned up shortly after. It was as if she was taunting us by seeing how close she could get to you before narrowly escaping our clutches. I beseeched Sam to work together, but Jacob was against it, warning me to stay away from you. He repeatedly told me you were happy with him and continuously assaulted me with images of you guys being passionate with one another."

His eyes betrayed his feelings of hurt.

"Finally, the first week of April, I caught her just as she jumped the border, escaping from the wolves, Embry and Jared. They witnessed as I tore her apart and set fire to her. I returned to the house and called Carlisle and let him know that it was done, but I wasn't meeting up with them in Ithaca. I decided I wanted to go to you, myself, to let you know that you were now safe. But before I could, Jacob showed up and once again told me I should leave. He showed me vivid images of the two of you celebrating Victoria's demise by consummating your relationship."

My stomach started to turn, and I leaped to my feet and threw up in a nearby trash can. Edward's arm came around me to lend support then led me back to the bench. He went quickly to a small cart selling hot dogs and brought me back a bottle of water and a small stack of napkins.

"Are you all right," he asked in concern.

"No, I'm not. Jacob fed you so many lies—we never came close to having sex. I have no idea what happened to my friend. It was like turning into a wolf made him a real monster. He became controlling, demanding, and manipulative. He showed up in my bedroom one night, in early April…if it was the same night…I don't know. But he demanded I stop playing games with him and admit to myself that I loved him. I told him to leave, and he refused, he backed me into the corner behind my rocking chair. That's when Charlie burst into my room with his gun in hand. He ordered Jacob to get out before he arrested him, and for a minute I thought Jacob was going to fight Charlie. He left, but not before telling me I was in danger without him around. Charlie didn't take that very well and called Billy to complain about Jake. They had a huge fight, and I don't think they have spoken since. I also didn't return to La Push since I didn't feel safe around Victoria or Jacob." Tears started to flow uncontrollably. "Tell me, do silver bullets work on werewolves?"

Edward looked at me carefully before responding. "No. But if you want Jacob dead, I can make it happen." His eyes darkened.

"What about the treaty?' I asked.

"I don't care about the treaty. As far as I'm concerned, he broke it first. Jacob deserves to pay for hurting you and making you fear for your life over the fact that Victoria was after you all this time, all to keep you under his thumb. He was very convincing; in fact, he seemed to believe his lies were reality. If he hadn't…I would have…" He shook his head in anger and clenched his fist.

Edward didn't have to finish for me to know what he was about to say—he would've returned to me much sooner. It also clearly answered my question why he didn't come to me when he returned. A part of me hated Jacob even more now for purposely hurting Edward.

Edward's anger melted, and he looked concerned. "Love, I think we should stop for now. Your heart rate is getting erratic, you need to remain calm." He opened the water bottle and handed it to me.

I took a small sip then cleared my throat. "I'm sorry, Edward. Jacob found out about your mind reading from me, and he used it to hurt you with a bunch of lies," I apologized.

"Please don't blame yourself. Jacob is responsible for his own actions. I never should have left in the first place," he disagreed.

"Why do you insist I could have a better life without you...that Jacob could have given me something you couldn't," I asked.

"This isn't calming down." He gave me a pointed look.

"Fine. I'll take a few minutes and find something to eat. Then you'll answer my question." I got up from the bench.

"You're still so stubborn." He chuckled, standing. "Sit. What would you like?"

I pondered for a moment if the hot dogs would be safe to eat then ruled against it. "How about a bag of chips?"

He nodded and went to retrieve them as I watched him from my seat. A few girls slowed as they walked past him, fluffing their hair and trying to get his attention. He ignored them, but the tightening of his jaw indicated he must have heard their thoughts.

He smiled on his way back and held out the bag. "Here you go, love," he announced louder than necessary.

One of the girls glanced me up and down before shooting me a dirty look and storming away.

"I guess some other things don't change either." I smirked.

He rolled his eyes as he joined me on the bench. "I suppose not."

"So?" I popped a chip in my mouth.

He sighed. "I would think it was obvious. I would never be able to give you a normal marriage or a baby of your own." He glanced down at my stomach.

"Who said I ever wanted children?" I arched an eyebrow.

"I know it's what Esme and Rosalie miss most about not being human," he said simply.

"What about Alice?" I asked.

He shook his head. "I never felt that from her, but I assumed it was because her past was blank."

"You know what you get when you assume," I muttered under my breath, making him blink in surprise. "Children have never been something I've dreamed of. There are plenty of people out there who decide not to."

"I see, but since you willingly decided to be a surrogate, then I thought you were open to them." Edward seemed confused.

I shook my head. "I owed it to Angela, she really wanted children. She…" I stopped cold when I had a revelation.

"Bella." Edward became alarmed.

"Are you sure it was the first week of April?" I asked him.

He slowly nodded. "Yes. April 4th, to be exact, why?"

"Jacob lied to me again. Angela borrowed my truck to go into La Push to pick up a birthday gift for Ben. I didn't want to go because it was after Jacob nearly attacked me. That's when she got into her accident; she claimed something reddish ran in front of the truck, making her swerve. Jacob left me messages until I blocked him telling me it was Victoria and tried to use the accident as leverage to get me back to the reservation. Her accident was April 16th."

Edward's jaw clenched. "Bella, I think you need to leave Washington. Go somewhere it's safe ... perhaps, Florida to visit your mother ... anywhere, that is far from Jacob Black."

"I can't leave until after I have the babies. Jacob left me alone for a while, so I thought he had moved on. When he showed up at Target, it was the first time I had seen him in over a year. How the hell he could even think the babies could be his is beyond me. He's clearly insane and unstable. Besides, if I go to Florida, that would mean you'll have to leave me again," I said bitterly.

"I would follow you," he said simply.

"Florida is known as the Sunshine State for a reason. You would have to hide away and not being able to go outdoors," I reminded him.

"I am well aware. And if it meant keeping you safe, then that's how it will be. I will not leave you again, Bella—I will prove it to you. At the very least, if you need to stay around here, allow me or my family to give you our protection."

"I can't ask that of them. I remember how much Rosalie hated helping when James was after me. I won't be a burden," I told him.

"Rosalie is already more than willing. As I told you, she always wanted children, so the fact you are so selflessly giving two to Angela struck a chord with her. Second to me, she wants to protect you and the babies," Edward promised.

"Okay," I agreed. "But you have to tell me how you got into the apartment building. I have to know if Jacob can do it too."

"Some painters left a window open on the top floor. I rode the elevator down, getting the passcode from a resident's mind. I highly doubt Jacob would be able to accomplish that," he explained.

I nodded, satisfied and relieved by his answer. I polished off a few more chips and some water. Edward watched me silently for a few minutes, then reached over and tucked a strand of hair behind my ear.

"Can I take you to dinner? Perhaps something healthier than a bag of chips." He gave me a crooked grin.

"I can't. I'm having dinner with Angela and Ben, then spending the night with them. I have a doctor's appointment in the morning," I informed him.

"Perhaps another time then," he said.

"Perhaps," I echoed, then glanced at my phone. "I should get going."

"I'll walk you to your car." He jumped to his feet and offered his hand.

Once I was standing, he didn't let go of my hand. I gazed up at him, thinking about how so much time was lost. I threw my arms around him and hugged him tightly. When he stiffened, I realized I shouldn't have moved so suddenly. I started to pull back when his arms wrapped around me. I was pressed into his marble-like body, and his cool breath wafted over me.

"I have missed you so much," I whispered.

"As I have missed you," he said softly.

**SS**

Later that evening, I was sitting on the couch next to Angela as we watched _Pride and Prejudice_ on T.V.

Ben had closed himself off in his den as he worked. Shortly after graduation, Ben and Austin Marks entered a comic book contest and won. Their comic, about ninja aliens, took off and was doing well. They now marketed comics, graphic novels, shirts, mugs… you name it. They were approached recently to make their comic into a cartoon.

Ben and Angela were able to afford a house on the outskirts of Olympia. Angela was going to school online and was getting a degree in accounting. Ben's family was living close by, and Angela's was hoping to move too, as soon as her father could find a new church closer to them.

"The baby is kicking," I told her, careful not to refer to them in the plural.

Angela's eyes lit up, and she reached over, placing a hand over my belly. "Oh wow, I can't wait until tomorrow. Are you sure you don't mind Ben's mom joining us?"

"Of course not, she's going to be the grandma," I answered.

"So, are you okay? When you showed up you looked like you had been crying?" she asked hesitantly.

"Edward has returned. He told me he still loved me and wants to get back together," I confided in her.

Angela squealed. "That's great." Her smiled dropped when she saw my expression. "Not great…sorry. I thought you still had feelings for him." Her cheeks heated in embarrassment.

"I do. I just don't know if I believe him when he claims he broke up with me for my own good and won't ever leave again," I said honestly.

Angela rolled her eyes. "That was a couple of years ago, and he did a stupid thing, like all stupid adolescent boys. If he still loves you after all this time, it says something. It probably took losing you to know how good he had it," she reasoned.

"You think I should give him another chance." I rubbed my stomach thoughtfully.

"I know how happy you were with him in high school. It was far from any of the other teenage relationships. It always seemed like something _special_. The love that radiated off the two you made everyone jealous. You already know how many people thought Ben and I were crazy for getting married right after high school. Then once more, when we wanted a baby now, instead of waiting until I was done with my degree. But I didn't want my fears or reservations to hold me back from what I really wanted. Trust someone who knows, life can be too short. If you still love him, go for it. Don't let the fear of the unknown hold you back," Angela advised.

Her little speech stuck in my head for the rest of the night.

**A/N: So what did you think of Edward's explanation? Do you still blame him for staying away when he thought she had moved on?**

**Thank you for sharing all your thoughts with me.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own Twilight or its characters. Stephenie Meyer does.**

**Cheryl, April, and Gabby thank you for pre-reading, and Fran, thank you for editing. Any mistakes left are my own. **

**Ch. 6 **

Angela held the strip of photos in her hand, staring at them. Her fingers brushed lightly against the face of one of the babies, and she smiled softly. We waited together under the shelter of the awning while Ben went to get their car.

"I can't believe there's two of them. Boys….no less. I'm glad I had my brothers to practice on." She became thoughtful, and her smile waned.

"Are you okay?" I asked in concern.

She nodded. "Yes. Can we take you to lunch, or do you have to get back?" she asked.

"I should get back. I have a class. But I can come back Friday night," I told her.

"Unless you have a date," Angela teased.

"Angela..." I shook my head.

"I didn't mean Edward, specifically. I just hope you're not holding back on our account." She shrugged.

Ben pulled up and jumped out. He hurried to Angela's side and opened her door. She rolled closer and maneuvered herself inside.

"Would you like a ride to your car?" Ben asked while folding up her wheelchair.

"The walk will do me some good. I'm not that far away." I waved goodbye to them.

I crossed the road to the parking lot and felt the hairs on the back of my neck stand up. I glanced around and noticed a silver Volvo. As I squinted closer, I recognized Esme behind the wheel. She lifted her hand in greeting, and I returned the gesture. As I unlocked my door, I realized I was disappointed it wasn't Edward.

**SS**

When I arrived back at school, I grabbed a salad and ate it quickly in my car before I headed to class. As I entered the lecture hall, I spotted Edward in the back. I glanced at where I sat last week then at him. Taking a deep breath, I headed to his row and sat down beside him.

"Bella," he greeted. "How did the appointment go?"

I noted the shadows under his eyes were still dark. I frowned that he wasn't taking care of himself the way he should. I had a feeling he was following me rather than hunting.

"Everything is looking good. The twins are boys," I told him.

"That's wonderful." He smiled.

I nodded in agreement. "Is Carlisle working tonight? I have a question I would like to ask him."

"He is, but he should be off Thursday due to the sun. Is it something I can answer for you?" he asked.

"I saw a pamphlet about cord blood while I was in the waiting room. I was curious to learn more about it. I know it's believed it can provide cures. I was wondering if it could help Angela," I explained.

"From what I know, stem cell therapy is still in the early stages of study. However, some progress has been made. It could be a strong possibility," Edward answered me.

I nodded deep in thought. "Well, I don't want to say anything to her unless it's more of a sure thing."

His fingers brushed my cheek, guiding me to look at him. "Love, stop blaming yourself. What happened to Angela isn't your fault. You know that, right?"

"It was my decrepit truck. And even if it was Jacob and not Victoria, it wouldn't have happened if it wasn't for me," I disagreed.

Edward's gaze held my eyes. "The choices he made were of his own accord. Would you blame the victim for the choices an abuser makes?"

"Of course not," I said, getting what he was trying to say.

The professor started class by lowering the lights and turning on the screen projector. Instantly, the electric vibes increased between us. The corner of his mouth twitched into a crooked grin as he then leaned back against his seat. He glanced at me, tucked his hands under his arms, then winked. I couldn't help to giggle, since seeing this side of him was rare.

When class was over, we walked side by side out of the hall. I had one more class that started in an hour. I noticed Edward joined me in the café as I grabbed a water and an apple.

"Healthy enough for you," I teased, holding up the apple before taking a bite.

He chuckled. "How about tonight?"

"Tonight?" I felt like I was missing something

"Dinner?" He raised an eyebrow.

"I have to study for a test for tomorrow. Besides, I think you need a meal more than me," I pointed out.

"I'll be fine. As long as Jacob is a threat, I don't want to be far." He lowered his voice as a group of students passed us.

"You can't starve yourself." I sighed, then remembered seeing Esme earlier. "What if I ask Alice to help me study? That way she'll be there, and you can go hunting with the guys," I suggested.

Edward glanced across the courtyard to where I could see Alice bouncing next to Jasper. I had forgiven her for being pushy. I understood she was worried about her brother. I also wasn't comfortable alone with Rose and Jasper. And Emmett would be relentless.

"That would make Alice very happy." Edward smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes.

I felt guilty, as if I was choosing Alice over him. But if I was going to let him back into my life, I wanted to be comfortable and sitting in a restaurant while he watched me eat always made me feel self-conscious.

"Maybe we could do something this weekend. A movie, or there's an orchard I saw advertised the other night. Maybe we can do something fall-ish like apple picking. Have you ever been?" I bit my lip.

Edward's smile grew. "I can't say I have. Not many orchards near Chicago."

"Renée took me as a kid once. We made a ton of applesauce and apple jelly that we gave out as gifts," I recalled.

"If that's what you want, then I'll take you apple picking. Probably better I go with you anyway, so you don't trip over a wayward apple hidden in the grass," he teased.

I rolled my eyes, and he started to laugh. It cut short, and his head whipped around toward Alice. Whatever he heard from her, he didn't like and let out a small growl.

"Jacob?" I whispered.

Edward slowly shook his head. "No…this wolf is much younger. I'm not familiar with him. Jacob apparently thinks you would trust him the most. He's a few miles away, trying to hide his thoughts, though, so I'm not sure what he's up to. He has a sister named Leah."

"Seth," I concluded. "If he's here then he was probably forced to by a command. But I'm surprised Sam would order him here."

"I can't be sure…but I don't think Sam is the Alpha anymore." Edward frowned.

The others appeared at our side, and Alice linked her arm through mine. The boys talked too low for me to hear, making me annoyed.

"Let's go to the library to study, Bella. It will all go away soon; I can see you clearly in your next class." She winked at me.

"Fine," I agreed, letting her and Rose lead me away. I stopped and looked over my shoulder at Edward. "Please don't hurt Seth. He's still just a kid. If he's here, it's not of his own free will."

Edward nodded curtly but didn't say anything. Alice gently tugged on my arm, and Rosalie followed behind us with a stoic expression. We found a spot in the back of the library where we pulled out our books. The words in front of me blurred, and I found it hard to concentrate. Alice and Rose seemed just as distracted as me.

Alice gave a relieved sigh after a few minutes. "Coast is clear. I don't see any complications in the near future."

"This was too close. Why didn't you know sooner?" Rose questioned sharply.

"I don't know. I don't like it any more than you do," Alice grumbled. "But I can see us tonight—all of us. I'll be over at seven." She brightened, turning to me.

"That works for me," I agreed.

**SS**

I was finishing my dinner when I got a call from the desk that Alice had arrived. A short bit later, there was a knock on my door. Alice skipped into the apartment and glanced around curiously.

"Your apartment is cute," she complimented, then held up a large bag with balloons on it.

"What is that," I asked suspiciously.

"An early birthday present. Don't worry; I didn't go overboard." She grinned.

"Alice, you really shouldn't have." I took the bag gingerly.

"I know…I know you hate presents. But I swear this is it. I'm not going to force a party on you," she promised, sitting crossed-legged on my couch.

Knowing I would never win this argument, I sat next to her and pulled out the first few items. They were soft, long-sleeved tops that could be worn every day and two pairs of leggings. Next was a pretty sapphire blue sweater dress that would come to my knees. At the bottom of the bag was a pair of gray ankle boots.

"I'm surprised, no heels?" I raised an eyebrow.

"You'd hate any I picked out. I heard some girls talking in the store about how comfortable those were. And the traction would be good for when it's slippery outside." She smirked.

I lifted them out and was surprised by how light they were. "Thank you, Alice."

"You're welcome. I thought the dress would be perfect for the baby shower since it was blue." She beamed.

"You can see the babies now?" I became hopeful.

She grimaced. "Well, no. I saw the results at the office today. But don't worry, we won't leave your side until we figure this out."

"At one time you could see me becoming a vampire, can you still see that?" I asked.

Alice shifted uncomfortably. "It's all one big blur. But that could also be because you're so hesitant about Edward."

"Oh." I blushed. "Sorry."

"Don't be." She turned to face me, giving me a sympathetic smile. "I know I was pushy, but at the same time, I don't blame you for making Edward work for it. If Jasper left the way Edward did, I would rip his legs off. Both are overprotective men who think they know best for their mate."

A thought occurred to me. "What happened to Edward after you saw me disappear? In fact…" I tilted my head. "How did you see me disappear? If you weren't looking for me, then how could you notice I suddenly vanished? Something happened to Edward that made you look for me, didn't it?" I accused.

Alice froze, and her face wiped to a blank slate. She recovered after a moment and shrugged it off. "I forgot how observant you are."

"Alice, tell me, now. I'm done with lies," I demanded.

She closed her eyes, and her face pinched. "I haven't even told Jasper this…I saw Edward going to the Volturi, and it wasn't hard to figure out why."

"Well, I need another clue. The Volturi, they're you're leaders, right? What would my vanishing have to do with them?" I was confused.

"Do you remember your conversation about Romeo and Juliet?" she hinted.

"That was so long ago…" I bit my lip as I thought. "I know he hated Romeo—" I came to an abrupt stop when I remembered more. "You saw Edward ask them to kill him." Tears sprang to my eyes.

"Please, don't cry. I didn't want to upset you." Alice slid closer and wrapped her arms around me. "I know my visions are messed up, but I refuse to give up on you both without a fight. Don't you give up either."

"I won't," I vowed. "So this explains why you practically begged me."

She nodded, looking like she could cry herself. "I saw two of the guard…I'm sorry. I am definitely saying too much now." She sprang to her feet to get a box of tissues.

"I'm okay," I promised. "Maybe we should start to study."

"Or we could watch a movie. You ace the test; I already saw it. There are twenty multiple-choice, two short answers, and one small essay. Not that it should surprise you. How many times have you read _Jane Eyre_?"

"This may be my third time," I admitted. "I have always enjoyed the classics."

"Are you going to make it your major," Alice asked.

"I don't know. I don't want to be a teacher, and I've thought about editing. Too bad I can't get paid to read." I joked, then had another thought. "Or maybe I should write. I could tell my own story, and it will be so outlandish no one would believe that it could be true."

Alice giggled. "Yes, I can see it now, it will be a best seller. A human girl falling in love with a pessimistic vampire. And a series of antagonists—bloodthirsty vampires and a crazed wolf."

I laughed, then stood. "I need a human moment, then I'm getting something to eat. Would you like anything?"

Alice gave me a strange look, and her golden eyes twinkled. "No, thank you. But I find it flattering you forgot I wasn't human."

I rejoined her a few moments later with a yogurt. She stopped surfing the channels and placed down the remote.

"I actually found out more about my past. I now have a lot of the missing pieces," she mentioned.

"Really? Is that good news or bad?" I asked.

"The only good news is I have a niece who is still living. The rest…well, it seems my life wasn't cheerful. I found my gravestone—I died the same day I was sent to the asylum." She looked resigned. "I wonder if I had my visions even then, because the place was known for shock treatment."

"I'm so sorry, Alice," I said.

"It is what it is. I wouldn't trade the family I have now for anything," she said firmly.

"We definitely need something more pleasant to focus on," I insisted, finding my copy of _The_ _Princess__ Bride._

"Oh, I love this movie. It's one of the few movies I can get Jasper to willingly watch." She smiled.

**SS**

Hours later, I woke up screaming from my nightmare of chasing after Edward in the woods. I was confused to find myself in my bed until Alice burst through my door. She must have carried me in. She looked at me with wide, startled eyes.

"I'm fine. It was just a bad dream," I told her.

"I'm glad, but…I was on the phone with Jasper when you started to scream. Edward clearly heard you and is on his way."

**A/N: Thoughts? She is slowly letting him back in. Up next an Edward pov. **

**Thank you for all you for sharing your thoughts with me.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't own Twilight or its characters. Stephenie Meyer does.**

**Cheryl, and Gabby, thank you for pre-reading, and April, thank you for editing. Any mistakes left are my own. **

**Ch. 7**

**(EPOV) **

It went against everything in me to watch Bella walk away from me with a mutt nearby. The urge to protect her was only magnified by the fact she was with child. I knew if Bella lost those babies, she would be devastated.

"How close is he?" Emmett asked, scanning the area. There was no sign of his jovial attitude as he was on high alert.

"He's currently searching the campus parking lots for Bella's car," I told him.

I listened closely to Seth's thoughts. _About half these cars are silver sedans. It would've helped to have a license plate number or make and model. Phew… I don't know if Bella's around, but several bloodsuckers are. _

I gave Charlie credit he had the proper sense to get Bella a common color car and change her license plate number. She would be able to blend in more.

"He can smell us, so he knows we're here, but he's not sure about Bella. He's looking for a silver car. Even in his human form his senses are heightened, so be careful what you say as he gets closer."

"We can use that to our advantage. If it gets back to Jacob that Bella rejected you too, perhaps he won't act rashly," Jasper suggested.

"You want me to lie?" I growled.

"_Is it really a lie? You're not really together,"_ Emmett commented silently.

"Bella belongs to me, and Jacob should know it." I glared. "But Jasper may have a good point—even if I hate the idea."

"Then let's get this taken care of quickly, without bringing attention to ourselves," Jasper insisted.

"We should head his way. The parking lot is less busy at this hour." They fell into step with me.

"Don't worry, we got your back. Then tonight while we're hunting, I'll give you my expert advice about how to get back into Bella's good graces," Emmett announced.

"What makes you think you could give better advice than Carlisle or myself?" Jasper scoffed.

"Easy. Neither of you has royally screwed up and pissed off your mates as much as I have. I'm an expert at kissing up to Rosie," Emmett boasted.

"There he is." I nodded to a tall Quileute standing in front of a gray Toyota.

Seth stood just shy of six feet and looked older than he was. A few students were glancing at him curiously. He stiffened as we got closer, and he turned to meet us. Bella was right. Seth wasn't looking for a fight. He was doing what he was told.

"If you're lost, La Push is that way." Emmett pointed to far-off in the distance.

"I'm looking for someone." Seth's hand started to tremble, so he clenched his fist.

"Bella isn't here," I told him.

Seth gave me an uneasy look. "Who says I was looking for Bella?"

I raised an eyebrow, and he frowned, shifting uncomfortably. A shudder ran through his body, but he took a deep breath, calming himself. I observed he was very different than his brothers. He was more willing to listen first than attack.

"_Right, mind reading. For once, I would like to keep my thoughts to myself." _

"When I spoke with Bella at Target, she told me she was going to school in Olympia. I believe she said Evergreen State," Jasper lied smoothly.

Seth's eyebrows furrowed in confusion and annoyance that Jacob might have sent him to the wrong place. But he wasn't sure if Jasper was telling the truth or not.

"How do I know you're not lying to me to keep me from seeing Bella. Jacob said you were trying to take her from him," he questioned.

"The problem isn't you think we are lying. It's you're doubting your Alpha," I said. "I have spoken with Bella. I won't lie. I beseeched her to give me another chance. She turned me down. She wants away from the world of supernatural creatures as we have only brought danger and heartache to her. I have chosen to honor her request. I suggest you tell Jacob to do the same."

"He's not going to be willing to do that. He loves Bella, and she is having his baby." Seth shook his head.

"I don't get love from him. He radiated jealously…anger…possessiveness when he confronted Bella at Target. She was terrified of him, not happy to see him. Your doubt in him rolls off you in waves." Jasper spoke up while amplifying Seth's doubt.

Seth's mind gave away to Jacob's actions and multiple lies. Witnessing how Jacob would sit outside my window, taunting me. The other mated couples always tried to keep their private moments personal while Jacob took pleasure in broadcasting them. His final thoughts were of Angela's accident. He, Sam, and Leah were in wolf form, patrolling, when Jacob jumped in front of the truck, hoping to force it to stop. It was then Sam intervened.

"Think about it, Seth. How Jacob acts towards Bella isn't the same way Sam is with…Emily…is it? Sam didn't believe Jacob imprinted, and that's why he forced Jacob to leave Bella alone," I reasoned. "The baby isn't Jacob's; the timing doesn't fit. Bella is a surrogate for Angela and Ben because she feels guilty," I explained.

Seth slowly nodded. "I think I should be going." He turned to leave.

"One more thing, pup…Seth." Emmett caught his attention. "Bella has our number—if Jacob doesn't leave her alone, we will protect her from him. Which is very ironic since isn't the wolves' motto you are protectors or some shit like that?"

"Very ironic…" Seth muttered as he walked away.

"Well, dealing with the wolf was easier than I thought it would be," Jasper said under his breath.

"Bella was right about him. He's a good mu…kid overall. He had no animosity toward us. Too bad he's not the alpha; he has a good head on his shoulders," I stated.

**SS**

I watched as my prey crept out of the brush into the small clearing below. His head lifted as he sniffed the air, checking for danger. Once satisfied, he began to munch on the berries off of a bush.

I leaped from my perch on the branches above and tackled the grizzly to the ground, careful to avoid his sharp claws. I bit into the soft skin of his neck and drank greedily. When he was drained, I tossed him to the ground and dodged to the side in time to miss being narrowly tackled by Emmett.

"Aww, man, you know I call dibs on bears," Emmett complained.

"You snooze, you lose." I smirked at him.

"I'll let it slide this time. So are you ready for some advice from the master?" He leaned up against a tree.

"I'm sorry, what exactly are you the master of?" Carlisle asked, chuckling as he and Jasper joined us.

"Kissing up to my mate when I screw up. Eddie boy needs some pointers," Emmett told him.

"First off, don't call me Eddie boy. Secondly, Bella would hate it if I bought her jewelry or other fancy things. I'm not looking to upset her more." I shook my head in disagreement with where his thoughts were leading. "I broke her trust and understand I have to give her time. I will keep trying to prove I'm not leaving."

"I think you're on the right track, son. I'm sure you'll get Bella's trust back sooner rather than later," Carlisle commented.

I nodded in agreement, although I wasn't so sure. It seemed like we were starting from scratch again. At least, I had a chance to take her out Saturday. Not exactly the romantic evening I wanted to give her, but it was something.

I was contemplating on how I could talk Bella into coming to the house on Thursday, in case Jake or another wolf showed up, when Jasper's phone rang.

"Darlin', is everything okay?" he asked since she rarely called while we were hunting.

"Everything is fine. Bella fell asleep while watching a movie. Tell Edward her foreseeable future is clear," Alice told him, although I could hear her for myself.

Jasper looked at me with a raised eyebrow. "He heard. But why didn't you call him yourself."

"Because, the pixie stole my phone, claiming it was so I couldn't call her or Bella every five minutes." I rolled my eyes. "And just because her future is clear now doesn't mean things won't change in a blink of an eye."

"No, but…"

"Edward! No…Come back…" I heard Bella's screams.

I took off running without a second thought. I heard the guys yelling behind me, but I quickly put distance between us. All I was concerned with was getting to Bella as she clearly needed me. I had never heard her scream in anguish like that before, and it sickened me.

Esme and Rosalie tried to get my attention as I ran for my car, but I didn't stop. As far as I was concerned, if Bella needed me, then nothing else mattered. I sped to her apartment, keeping a lookout for cops, making it in record time. Luck was on my side when the same window I used the last time was only covered in plastic. I scaled the building with ease and made it to the elevator within the blink of an eye.

Alice opened the apartment door before I could knock. "Calm down, Edward. Bella is fine. It was only a nightmare." She barred me from entering, knowing I wouldn't hurt her.

"A nightmare? She sounded like she was in pain. Let me in," I demanded.

"I will as soon as you relax and don't go charging in there all crazy," Alice argued.

I took a deep breath and listened for Bella's heartbeat. I was happy to hear it wasn't racing but beating normally. The sound of it calmed me, and I became less tense; however, I still needed to see her.

"I'm calm," I told Alice.

She nodded and stepped aside. I walked into the room to see Bella sitting on her window seat. She glanced at me at gave a small smile then chewed on her lower lip, like she did when she was nervous. She was pale and looked tired.

"Would you like me to stay?" Alice asked.

"We will be fine. I'll stay nearby the rest of the night," I answered her.

"_I was asking Bella, not you_," Alice told me in her head.

"It's fine, Alice. Thank you for everything," Bella said softly.

Once Alice left the room, I started to make my way over to Bella but stopped a few feet away. She slid over on the seat, leaving me a space to sit.

"I'm sorry I scared you," Bella spoke first. "I'm fine. It was only a bad dream. I'm not the first pregnant woman to get strange dreams."

"This sounded more than a strange dream. Will you tell me about it?" I asked.

"I don't remember it," Bella lied.

I shook my head. "You're still a terrible liar. I know you were screaming for me to come back. How can we move forward if you won't be honest with me?"

"The truth would only make you upset, and I don't want you feeling guilty." She wouldn't look at me.

I reached over and gently cupped her face, turning her so I could see into her eyes. "I am guilty, love. I _should _be feeling guilty after what I did, and you shouldn't be protecting my feelings. Please, tell me," I implored.

"When you first left, I had nightmares every night of running into the woods, begging you not to leave. I would wake up screaming. I'm sure I gave Charlie a few white hairs. They lessened some after I got close to Jake, but I still get them every once in a while. I don't know where tonight's came from," she confessed, and her eyes started to water.

"If I had heard you…my resolve would have faltered, and I wouldn't have left. I'm so sorry, love." I pressed my lips to her forehead.

"I don't want to keep rehashing the past and for you to keep apologizing. I want to put it behind us." She wiped away her tears.

"I would like that too," I agreed.

"Are you staying the rest of the night, or do you still need to hunt," Bella asked.

"I already caught two deer and a bear. I will stay here…or if you rather, I'll stay close by." I left it up to her.

She tilted her head to the side as she pondered it. "You can stay here if you want. I think I would feel safer knowing you're close," she admitted.

"As you wish, love." I brushed her cheek. "Why don't you go back to bed and try to get some sleep."

Bella nodded and stood. She stretched, and the material of her nightshirt tightened over her curves. In my eyes, she was never more beautiful. She gave me a soft smile before heading to her door, but she paused and looked back at me. For a moment, I thought she was going to ask me to hold her as she slept. Something I longed to do again.

"Good night," she whispered.

"Pleasant dreams. I'll be here when you wake," I promised.

I could hear her settle into her bed. For the next few moments, she tossed and turned then to beat her pillow, muttering how she felt too awake. I chuckled softly and closed my eyes and started to hum her lullaby.

Within moments, her breathing regulated, letting me know she was asleep.

**A/N: A small peak into Edward's head. Thank you for sharing your thoughts with me. **


	8. Chapter 8

**I don't own Twilight or its characters. Stephenie Meyer does.**

**Cheryl, and Gabby, thank you for pre-reading, and April, thank you for editing. Any mistakes left are my own. **

**Ch. 8**

When I woke up in the morning, the scent of bacon and eggs wafted into the room. My stomach grumbled as I slid out of bed to follow the smell. Edward looked up from the stove as I entered the room. He grabbed a plate and slid an omelet on it, then placed a few strips of bacon.

"Good morning, love. I made you breakfast." He set the plate down next to a glass of orange juice.

"Thank you. You didn't need to do this. It smells delicious." My stomach growled loudly, making him smirk.

"I hope it tastes as good. I followed the instructions the best I could," he stated.

"Let me guess, they said season to taste." I chuckled as I took my seat.

"Mmhmm. Less than helpful if you ask me. Would you like toast?" he asked.

"This is more than enough." I took a bite of the eggs and found the right amount of cheese to egg ratio.

"It tastes as yummy as it smells," I told him.

"Good. Did you sleep okay the rest of the night?" he asked, sitting in the chair next to me.

"I did." I wondered silently if hearing my lullaby was a figment of my imagination or if he had really been humming it.

"What are the chances I can convince you to come to our house on Thursday? Since it will be sunny, we won't be able to be on campus," Edward mentioned.

I frowned. "I would hate to skip class. I already missed one of them for a doctor's appointment yesterday. Did Alice see something?" I asked in concern.

"No, nothing specific. However, Seth did catch us off guard yesterday. I don't want to leave you unprotected." Edward seemed concerned.

"How did it go? Did you find out what Seth wanted," I inquired before making my decision.

Edward hesitated, and I could tell he was reluctant to tell me. The only sound was my fork scraping against the plate. I huffed in irritation that he wasn't willing to tell me. I felt I had every right to know if it involved me. I grabbed my juice and took a sip, all while giving him a pointed look over the rim.

"You're right about Seth. He wasn't looking for a fight. He claimed he only wanted to talk to you. I saw no hint he would take you by force. However, he was trying to hide certain thoughts from me. It seemed the wolves had been concerned about Jacob's behavior as well. After the car accident, Sam ordered Jacob to stay away from you," he told me.

"If that's true? What happened to change it?" I worried something happened to Sam.

"From what I could read from Seth's thoughts, it seemed after a year, Sam thought Jacob gave up on you and it was safe for him to step down. He married Emily, and they are currently on their honeymoon. The pack has been forbidden to contact him." Edward sighed.

I rubbed my temple as I tried to figure out what to do. I didn't want to disrupt my life and live in fear of Jacob. At the same time, it wasn't just my life I needed to consider anymore. Hopefully, I would be able to contact Sam when he got back to La Push and plead for him to help—I doubted Billy would do anything.

"I know you're concerned, but wouldn't I be safe if I stayed in public places? Then after my last class, I'll go to the house. Jacob would have to be stupid to try and take me with a bunch of people around," I said.

Edward frowned as he mulled it over. "Jasper might have bought us some time by telling Seth you went to a college in Olympia and…" He shook his head, stopping abruptly.

I waited for him to continue, but he didn't. "What aren't you telling me?"

"It was Jasper's suggestion, and as much as I didn't like it, he had a good idea. We sent Seth off with the idea you had rejected me. And you were done with supernatural creatures and wanted a normal life," he explained.

I slowly nodded my head. "I see. It wasn't a bad idea; hopefully, it will work."

Edward grimaced and took my empty plate from me. "I suppose. I would've rather let Jacob know that you were m…had forgiven me and we were together."

I blushed and my heart fluttered in my chest. "That probably would have sent Jacob over the edge, not made him back down."

"Exactly what Jasper said," he said reluctantly. "I'll clean up so you can get ready."

"Thank you. I'll be right back." I grabbed my gift bag from Alice and started to head to my room.

"Since Alice was able to give you a gift, am I allowed," he asked.

I turned around in the doorway. "Why, so you can take it back, like my last gift?"

"You didn't find them?" He looked disappointed.

"What was I supposed to do? Break into your house and go looking for them?" I scoffed.

"They're under a loose floorboard in your bedroom in Forks," he said sheepishly.

I blinked in bewilderment; I didn't even know what to say about this revelation. I certainly didn't understand his behavior. He had said no reminders, yet he left the gifts, hoping I'd find them. "I need a few human moments." I excused myself.

I changed into one of the new outfits Alice gave me and admired in the mirror how flattering the cut of the shirt was on me. It was much better than the over-sized shirt I had been wearing to hide my bump. It was quite apparent I wasn't going to be able to hide it any longer. The boots were as comfortable as they looked too.

I grabbed my bag and was almost to the door where Edward was waiting when I stopped short. I realized I jumped to the conclusion we were going to ride together like we used to. Edward seemed to realize my hesitancy and stepped forward to take my bag.

"I know you'll probably think I'm being too cautious, but I think it would be beneficial if we take my car," he suggested.

"Sounds good," I agreed.

**SS**

We walked side by side to the elevator. My hand brushed against his, and I had the urge to join them together. Shelly and her son exited their apartment right before we reached the elevators. Timothy didn't glance up from his handheld game as he followed behind his mom. She gave me a smile, then her eyes shot to Edward.

"Good morning, Shelly and Timothy," I greeted them.

"Good morning," Shelly answered, then elbowed her son.

"Morning," he grumbled.

Shelly glanced at Edward again in curiosity, and her lips formed a thin line.

"Shelly, this is my b…fr…Edward. Edward, my neighbors, Shelly and her son, Timothy," I introduced them.

"Pleased to meet you," Edward said kindly.

"You as well," she responded stiffly.

I was surprised by her behavior. She was usually very friendly, and I didn't understand why she was acting so cold. I glanced at Edward, who looked amused. When the elevator opened, Shelly grabbed Timothy by the arm and hurried him to their car.

"What was that about?" I wondered out loud.

Edward chuckled as he led the way to his car, which was parked in my second spot. He opened my door and waited beside it.

"Well, you seem to forget you're the only one in existence who can stand next to a vampire and miss the instinct to fear for your life. That and the other thing."

"Very funny." I rolled my eyes. "What is the other thing?"

He closed the door before he rounded to his side. "She thinks I'm a deadbeat boyfriend for not being around to take care of you and the baby. She thinks I am here for…forgive me, it's too crass."

"I can handle it. Came for what…sex?" I asked bluntly, turning red.

"Her term was much ruder, but yes," he confirmed.

"Sorry. She's a single mom, and I know Timothy's dad isn't in the picture. Though maybe you should be prepared. If you hang around me, people are going to assume you're the baby daddy," I warned him.

"First of all, there is no _if_. I am sticking around. Second of all, I am no stranger to being the subject of rumors. Besides…it would make me appear more human and less like a vampire," he said.

"I'm sorry," I apologized.

"What can you possibly be apologizing about now," he said incredulously.

"For insinuating you're going to leave. I don't think I've been very fair to you," I admitted.

He let go of the steering wheel and reached over for my hand. "I killed your trust in me. It's reasonable to take a while to build it again—you are only human after all." The corner of his mouth twitched when I glared at him.

My phone rang, and I pulled it out of my pocket. Jessica's smiling face looked back at me—it was about time.

"Hi, Jess," I greeted her.

"Oh My Gawd! Why didn't you tell me you were back together with Edward Cullen." She was so loud I had to pull the phone from my ear.

"What…we're n…who told you that?" I became flustered.

"Angela. I just got off the phone with her and she told me you may need a plus one. So, of course, I assumed you called me to give me the deets." Her excitement vibrated through the phone.

"That wasn't why I called. I was trying to figure out how Jacob found out I was in Tacoma, more specifically, Target over the weekend," I asked.

"Holy crap! He found you? Did he hurt you? Wait, you think I'd tell him…oh shit…I may have inadvertently. I swear I didn't think it would get back to him. Mike and I were discussing what to get for the baby shower while he was at work, and I mentioned you going to Target. But Jacob wasn't there, I swear. However, the guy was…I don't know his name, but his mom owns the store by the beach. Is he friends with Jacob?" Jessica sounded upset.

"Yeah, it sounds like you're describing Embry," I muttered.

"I am so so sorry. Did anything happen? Well…of course something happened, or you wouldn't have called about it," she started to ramble.

"He tried to get me to go with him, but luckily Jasper Hale was there at the same time and helped me out." I gave her the abridged version.

"Thank God. Do you want me to tell Mike to give Jacob a not so subtle reminder to leave you be," she offered.

"Ahh…thanks for the offer, but Jacob is a loose cannon. I think it's best not confront him, Besides, my dad is on it." I hated the idea of Mike trying to take Jacob on. He'd only wind up hurt.

"Ok. So now tell me about Edward, I got fifteen minutes before my class starts," she begged.

"Right now isn't the best time," I told her.

"Why, is he there?" she questioned.

"Um…"

"He is! Put me on speaker. Hi, Edward. It's me, Jessica Stanley. Remember me?" she asked.

"You were a photographer for the yearbook." He smirked with a mischievous look in his eyes.

"No…that was Angela Webber, now Cheney. I was captain of the volleyball team." She sounded disappointed.

"Right…blonde…" Edward's grin grew, I swatted his arm playfully, and his shoulders shook with silent laughter.

"No…that was Lauren Mallory," she deadpanned. "I dated Mike Newton...anyways, you should totally join Bella for the baby shower. F.Y.I. it's a secret. Angela thinks it's my engagement party, but it's a Jack and Jill shower, so boys are invited. Your siblings are more than welcome too."

"It's very nice of you to include us. I'll tell the others about the invitation. I'm sure Alice would love to come," Edward said.

"Awesome. Gotta go." She ended the call.

"She is hyper as ever." Edward chuckled.

"Jessica has nothing on Alice." I could see her hopping up and down next to Jasper in the parking lot.

Alice probably already saw herself going to the party. She skipped to my side of the car and had the door open before Edward had it in park. He uttered a low growl at her, and she rolled her eyes.

"Stop it. She's fine. You worry too much." She waved her hand. "A baby shower will be fun. I can't wait to go shopping for all those tiny clothes—they are so cute."

"Just make sure you don't go overboard," I teased her. "I assume this means you're all going?"

"Well, me and Edward for sure. Rosalie will be on the fence. Jasper won't be comfortable there, and I don't think we should let Emmett. He won't behave himself," Alice told me.

"Behaving is overrated," Emmett retorted with a mischievous grin. "How are the double buns doing, Mary?"

"The babies are fine." I ignored his taunt.

"Good, Edward ran like a bat out of hell to get to you last night. Left me to bury the bear he stole from me," Emmett said.

"I didn't steal it—you were too slow." Edward came to my side. "And why are you calling her Mary?"

Emmett must have answered him silently because Edward shook his head in irritation. Emmett's grin grew, and he started to chuckle.

"Real mature, Emmett. Alice is right, you're not going to the shower," Edward told him.

"But Jessica invited all of us." Emmett's eyes glinted with humor.

"We will argue about this later. I'll walk you to class." Edward took my hand and led me away, and Alice followed a few feet behind.

"I apologize on Emmett's behalf," Edward told me.

"I don't want to know what he's planning, do I?" I grimaced.

"He hasn't made any set plans, but I know he will be up to no good." Edward snickered. "Don't worry, if he doesn't listen to me or Alice, then he will to Esme.

When we came to the door of the classroom, Alice walked past us to go inside, taking a seat next to the one I sat in last time. Edward gave my hand a small squeeze, leaning in to brush his lips across my forehead.

"I'll see you after your second class, love. Alice will walk with you to your next one." He waited to see if I'd argue with him.

"See you then," I agreed.

He looked relieved and gave me a smile before pressing one more kiss to my forehead and stepping away. I went into the room and glanced behind me to see he had already disappeared. I took my chair next to Alice and peeked at the paper in front of her, on which she had already listed dozens of baby items.

"Dial it back, Alice." I chuckled.

She pouted, then crossed off two items, making me laugh.

**A/N: To those in the States, I hope you had a good Thanksgiving. Thank you for sharing your thoughts with me**.


	9. Chapter 9

**I don't own Twilight or its characters. Stephenie Meyer does.**

**Cheryl, and Gabby, thank you for pre-reading, and April, thank you for editing. Any mistakes left are my own. **

**Ch. 9**

Early Saturday morning, we headed to _Lattin's Country Cider Mill and Farm._ We held hands as Debussy played. Edward was driving slower than normal after I started to feel carsick with the trees blurring by my window. If it bothered him to go at this speed, he hid it well from me.

The last few days had been quiet with no word from Jacob or other wolves. Since Alice's visions were crystal clear, I went to my classes like normal on Thursday. Although I told him he didn't need to, Edward waited in his car in the parking lot, closest to wherever I was.

After my last class, I rode with him to the house. Esme treated me to a roast with all the trimmings and plenty of extra to take home. I got to speak with Carlisle about cord blood. He explained the process was still in the early stages of experimentation, and there had been some success. However, he couldn't be sure of the longevity and if Angela was even a candidate. He told me if Angela wanted his help, he would be happy to; however, he didn't feel it was right to look into her case without her permission.

Edward pulled into the farm and found a spot to park in the already busy lot. I waited for him to open my car door. When I stepped out, I stretched and was hit by a delicious scent.

"Something smells very good." I looked around for the source and spotted a small snack stand.

"Would you like to get something to eat before we start?" Edward offered.

I opened my mouth to answer him, but my stomach beat me to the punch, as it grumbled angrily. Edward grinned crookedly and started to chuckle.

"I'll take that as a yes," he teased.

"Please." I laughed.

We waited in a short line, and I figured out the delicious smell was coming from apple fritters. There were two girls behind the stand and both perked up when they spotted Edward. They both fixed their shirts and puffed up their chests. I fought not to roll my eyes in annoyance

"What can we do for you today?" one of them asked, biting her lip and fluttering her eyelashes, only looking at Edward.

"Did you and the babies make your decision, love?" Edward wrapped his arm around my shoulders then kissed my forehead.

"An apple fritter and hot apple cider, please," I said.

The second girl flushed pink and adverted her eyes from Edward. "Coming right up." She turned to get the order.

"And how about you?" The first girl still stared unashamedly at Edward.

"Nothing for me," he answered coldly.

"Are you sure?" Her lower lip stuck out in a pout.

"Here you are. That will be $3.50, please." The second girl held out my order.

"Thank you. You can keep the change, not her," Edward said pointedly as he handed her a five.

"How rude," the first complained as we walked away.

"Can you really blame him? You hit on him in front of his pregnant wife. Do you really have no tact at all, Ashley?" the second scolded.

"I didn't see a ring," Ashley retorted.

"Doesn't matter, she's still pregnant with his babies." I heard as we got further away.

We found a picnic table and took a seat with our backs to the stand. I took a bite into the fritter and moaned at the taste. It melted in my mouth, and I licked the sugar off my lips. Edward was watching me intently, then shifted his gaze to the clouds and rubbed the back of his neck.

"These taste better than they smell. I kind of wish I got a second one." I had no desire to go back since it would mean we have to see Ashley again.

"If you can wait, Ashley goes on break in about a half-hour. The other girl is counting the minutes." Edward's lips twitched in a crooked grin.

"I may take you up on your offer." I sucked the sugar off my thumb. "Mmmm."

Edward's eyes flitted to my mouth and his eyes darkened. I wondered if the scent was bothering him. He quickly glanced away to a different stand.

"I'll go get our bag for apples." He stood up.

"Could you get two, please? I would like to drop one off to Angela and Ben," I asked.

"I will. Enjoy your treat. I'll be right back." He hurried to the line.

I had finished my fritter and was sipping on the cider when he rejoined me. He grabbed the balled napkin and tossed it into the trashcan several feet away. He seemed more relaxed as he glanced around at all the families.

"How much do I owe you for the bags.?" I asked.

"Not a thing. This is my treat, especially since you won't let me get you a birthday gift." He frowned.

"I believe I only asked if you were going to take it back," I retorted. I still couldn't believe I had them this whole entire time without knowing it.

"All right, so can I take you to dinner for your birthday tomorrow?" he asked.

"I'm meeting Charlie in Seattle. And I would invite you but…you're not exactly his favorite person," I told him.

"I was never Chief's favorite person, but I hope I'm higher up the list than Jacob." Edward smirked.

**SS**

We made our way to the orchard for picking a few minutes later. We found a lane where not too many other people were selecting apples. Edward insisted on carrying both bags and reached the apples high up with ease. We filled the first half-bushel quickly and started on the second.

I hummed as I set a few apples in the bag at my feet. There was one apple I wanted, but it was out of my reach. I glanced around, looking for Edward and found myself alone.

"Edward?" I called.

He didn't answer me, and I started to get nervous. I glanced around only to see trees and no people. I walked into the next lane and still found nothing.

"Edward!" I said louder.

I hurried back to where I was and to the other side, but it was empty too. I started to feel panicked at seeing all trees and no Edward. I closed my eyes and took a couple of deep breaths.

"Bella?" Edward called from behind me. "What's wrong, your heart is racing faster than a hummingbird's?"

I opened my eyes and turned around, relieved to see him. He was looking at me with concern etched into his face.

"I was calling you…you didn't answer, and I couldn't find you. I…I'm fine. Don't mind me. My emotions aren't always my own these days." I took another big breath.

"Love, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. You were in the zone picking apples—I didn't think you'd miss me when I went to get this." He held up an apple fritter. "I was hoping to surprise you. I didn't think you'd panic."

"It's okay. Thank you." I took the treat.

"You're welcome. Are you sure you're okay?" he asked.

I nodded, rotating the treat in my hands, not ready to take a bite. Edward observed me silently, then glanced around at all the trees. I could tell the moment he realized what just really happened. He inhaled sharply and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Edward, I'm fine…honest. I had an overreaction—please don't make a big deal about it." I took a bite. "Mmmm."

Edward watched me intently, then smiled slightly. "Perhaps I should have gotten you a dozen."

"I would love that if I wouldn't get as big as a house from them," I quipped, walking over to him. "Thank you." I hugged him, burying my face into his chest—the scent of sandalwood wafted under my nose. The coolness of his firm body felt refreshing against my flushed face.

"You're welcome." He buried his nose in my hair and wrapped his arms around me securely.

We were interrupted by one of the babies kicking me in the rib. Edward stepped back, startled, and placed two fingers gently on the spot. He brushed it gently with concern etched in his eyebrows.

"Did that hurt?" he asked.

"No. Usually, it feels funny. Unless it's the ribs, but it's more uncomfortable than painful," I explained to him. "Here." I took his hand and pressed against where I felt one of the babies move.

He rested his hand lightly against my shirt. After a moment, there was a small kick against his palm. Edward shifted his hand and rubbed my ribs lightly. He lifted his eyes to mine and smiled. My heart fluttered, and I felt the urge to let go of the last bit of resistance.

"Can I try something?" I asked.

Edward glanced at me curiously and nodded. I raised to my tiptoes and kissed him. He froze, and I was about to pull away when he returned the kiss. Instantaneously, a fire ignited in me, and my free hand weaved into his hair, clinging to him. He stopped the kiss abruptly, and when I opened my eyes, he was a few feet away from me—his eyes had darkened, but he didn't look upset.

He chuckled. "Still exuberant. As much as I enjoyed kissing you, there's a family with small children nearby," he explained. "Do you have enough apples?"

"Almost. There were a couple too high up for me. I left the bags over there." I pointed to the lane.

"Looks like I need to get you another." Edward glanced at my hand, where the fritter was now crushed.

"It's still good." I took a bite then led the way back to the bags.

Edward followed behind me, then looked up at the branches. He easily plucked two apples and placed them in the bag. I reached for the bag, but he gave me a stern look before picking them both up of the ground.

"I don't think so, love. These are full. Do you want a third bag?" he asked.

"I have plenty." My head turned as the family came into view.

The mother gave us a polite smile before she pointed to a tree for the kids to pick apples. As we headed for the car, she spoke loudly to her husband. I could tell she wanted us to overhear her.

"Children having children, honestly. Don't kids have any decency these days. Hopefully, ours will be better than that," she criticized.

I felt a flare of embarrassment and then had an evil thought. I turned around and leveled her with a glare. "I'm not pregnant, but thanks for your unsolicited opinion of my weight," I told her.

Her eyes widened, and she rightfully looked mortified. Her husband glanced away quickly, picking up his daughter to get an apple. I huffed and started walking away. Edward's snickers started after we were out of sight.

"Stop laughing. She was rude," I said.

"I was laughing because you put her in her place. It is interesting how a few decades, change people's minds on how old one has to be to become with child. In my day, we would be already married, and you'd probably be currently carrying our second or third, and no one would bat an eye," he commented.

I cleared my throat, flustered by his thoughts. "You calling it, with child only shows it was more than a few decades. My mom was considered too young when she had me."

"How is Renée? You haven't mentioned her," Edward asked.

"Not happy with my decision to be a surrogate. She thinks I'm way too young and ruining my college experience. That it would be better not only for me but for Angela and Ben to wait a few more years. We don't talk much right now." I sighed.

"I'm sorry. I know you two were close." He gave me a look of sympathy.

Charlie's ringtone interrupted us before we could continue.

"Hi, Dad," I greeted him.

"Bells, where are you? This isn't a great connection," he asked.

"I'm in an orchard picking apples. I wanted to make applesauce," I told him.

"By yourself?" He sounded unhappy.

"Um…no. Edward is with me," I explained.

There was a long silence, and I thought I'd lost him. I glanced at the screen to see the call was still live.

"Dad?" I called.

He sighed heavily. "That's good. Will Edward be joining us tomorrow?"

"I hadn't asked him. I assumed you'd want it to be the two of us," I answered.

He made a grumbling sound. "Invite him along, unless your birthday isn't important enough for him."

"Dad," I gasped and shot my eyes to Edward apologetically.

His faced remained neutral. "I'll be happy to go."

"Fine. I'll invite him," I agreed.

"While you're on it, invite Alice too," Charlie suggested.

"I will."

"Great, have you chosen a place yet?" he asked.

"I'm not sure. I'll look for a place when I get back. No fish though." I wrinkled my nose.

He chuckled. "Fine. I'll throw your gift back in my freezer—it will keep."

"Eww…I hope that was a bad joke. I'll call you tonight," I told him.

"Later, Bells." He ended the call.

"So it looks like I'll be going with you to dinner after all." Edward grinned.

"You don't have to. I can tell him you're sick or something."

Edward's smile fell. "I know your father and I aren't on the best terms, but I'd like the opportunity to fix it."

"It's not that. I don't think you'd be able to get away without eating," I explained.

"Let me worry about it." He set the bag down by his car's trunk as his phone beeped.

He pulled it out and held it out to me. "Alice sent a list of restaurants a mile long."

"So she already saw." I took it from him.

"Was there any doubt," Edward responded with a snicker.

**A/N: Some up and downs at the orchard. **

**Thank you for sharing your thoughts with me. **


	10. Chapter 10

**I don't own Twilight or its characters. Stephenie Meyer does.**

**Cheryl, and Gabby, thank you for pre-reading, and April, thank you for editing. Any mistakes left are my own. **

**Ch. 10**

Angela opened the door and gave me a look of surprise. She looked behind me and her eyebrows shot over her glasses when she spotted Edward.

"Hi, guys. I didn't know you were stopping by," she said pleasantly.

"We were nearby and went apple picking. We brought you a bag full." I jutted my thumb to what Edward was carrying.

"Would you like to come in?" She wheeled her chair back. "I was about to make lunch for the guys and me."

"I don't know." I glanced at Edward, since I didn't know how comfortable he would be here.

"We would be happy to," Edward answered her.

"I'm heating up a leftover lasagna. Will that be okay? I didn't know if you are having any food aversions," she asked.

"The only thing that makes me sick is fish. The lasagna will be great." I answered her, stepping inside the house.

"How about you, Edward?" Angela asked politely.

"I am actually quite full from breakfast, so I will pass. But thank you for the offer," he said politely.

Angela led the way through the house, pausing to open the basement door and yell down. "Lunch will be ready in a few, and we have guests."

"Austin is over and they're working on their next issue," she informed us, continuing to the kitchen.

"How is the cartoon possibility coming along?" I asked.

"Still in talks. The boys don't want to lose creative control," she explained.

"Good for them. Where would you like me to place the apples?" Edward asked.

"That door over there leads to a pantry. Can you please put the bag on the bottom shelf on the left?" Angela pointed in the direction of the room.

"Absolutely," Edward agreed.

"Do you need any help getting lunch ready?" I offered.

"I got it. The lasagna is already in the oven and should be done in about ten minutes." Angela rolled over to a cabinet.

She stretched to open the door and then grabbed the handle, pulling the shelves down so she could reach the plates. She stacked them on the counter then pushed the shelves back into place.

"How are the babies?" Angela curiously eyed my belly.

"They were pretty active earlier, but I think they're sleeping now," I told her.

She nodded with a smile then turned to face Edward. "It is nice to see you again. What have you been up to these last few years?"

"After graduating high school, I wandered around for a while before deciding to come back and look for Bella," he answered, giving me a wink.

"Aww…that is so sweet," Angela cooed.

"What's sweet?" Ben walked into the kitchen and stopped short when he saw Edward.

Austin ran right into the back of him. "What the heck, man. Why did you…Edward Cullen? I thought you were long gone."

"He came back for Bella," Angela told them.

My cheeks heated up as the pair looked between us both. I was surprised that Angela hadn't mentioned Edward to Ben already. Out the corner of my eye, I noticed Edward flinch slightly and his jaw ticked. I wondered what they were thinking that would upset him. Then I remembered my zombie period and hoped it wasn't it.

Edward cleared his throat roughly. "Yes. After being away and losing her, it made me realize how much she really meant to me."

"Wow, that's sappy," Austin commented.

"I get it," Ben muttered under his breath, looking at Angela.

"So, Austin, are you going to Jessica and Mike's engagement party?" I asked to ease the tension.

"If they make it that long." Austin snorted, even though he was in on the baby shower. "Those two break up and get back together more than anyone I know."

"Be nice," Angela scolded with a sigh. "I'd rather be optimistic. I think Jessica was hoping if they were engaged, Mike would wait for her when she's gone next semester."

The oven beeped, and Angela grabbed a potholder, then opened the door. She took the pan and placed it on top. Ben got drinks while she served up the food. Edward sat next to me at the table, his face was void of emotion, and it worried me.

"Hey, Bella, out of curiosity, whatever happened to my dad's old bikes? Did you ever get them running?" Austin asked.

"I did…well, Jacob Black did. However, I had to leave them in La Push, so Charlie never saw them. They're still there. Unfortunately, it doesn't look like I will be getting them back," I answered him, ignoring Edward's pointed stare.

"That's not right. We can go get them for you." Austin frowned.

"Don't worry about it. It's not like I can ride them at the moment anyway. Besides, Jacob is a little unhinged right now. It's better to leave him alone," I said.

"I know I won't be returning to La Push anytime soon. Too much bad karma and memories." Angela shook her head.

"I'm sorry to hear about the accident. Bella said an animal ran out into the road," Edward said.

"Here we go." Ben rolled his eyes. "Angie says it was a dog as big as a horse."

"It was. The thing was huge. I know what I saw." Angela narrowed her eyes.

"Whatever it was, it had to be something enormous. Bella's truck wasn't lightweight. Hell, Tyler's van hit it and barely created a dent," Austin pointed out, jabbing his fork in the air.

"Perhaps it was a wolf? There are some species that grow quite large. Emmett likes to hunt," Edward said.

"Really? Around here?" Ben looked shocked.

"Really. Remember that bear scare Senior year? My dad said the paw prints were large wolves, not bear." I nodded in agreement.

"Ha! So I did see what I thought. I didn't hit my head too hard. Someone can confuse a dog and a wolf, right?" Angela stated triumphantly.

"Happens all the time." Edward smirked.

"I'm sorry, Angie. I won't tease you again," Ben said apologetically.

"You know my father's specialty is neurology. If you ever want a second opinion, I know he would be willing to help you," Edward brought up.

Angela's face fell, and her eyes grew wary. I shot Edward a look of irritation for saying anything to her. I knew she was sensitive about the last operation.

"Thank you, but I've tried a fusion, and it failed. It was painful, and it is not something I would choose to do again. I don't think he can help me," Angela said, casting her eyes to her plate.

"Have you thought about using the babies' cord blood to help you? Stem cell research has come a long way the past few years. It's used in place of bone grafting so it wouldn't be as painful," Edward continued.

"I thought that was used for cloning?" Austin asked, confusedly.

"Stem cells have been used for many medical studies, and there has been a lot of success," Edward told him.

"Dr. Cullen is supposed to be one of the best in his field," Ben said softly, reaching for Angela's hand, giving it a squeeze. "Do you really think he can help Angela?"

"I think it's worth looking into. Carlisle wouldn't suggest treatment if he didn't think the odds were in Angela's favor." Edward nodded.

"I guess a consultation wouldn't hurt." Angela sounded unsure. "I'll think about it."

After lunch, Angela excused herself to lie down. So, Edward and I left and headed back to Tacoma. I waited until we were in the car driving before I unleashed my thoughts. I had been biting my tongue about it since he brought up the cord blood.

"Why would you bring up the cord blood to Angela? I didn't want to upset her if it turns out it can't work. Carlisle said he couldn't be sure," I asked.

"After she makes a decision to do it, Alice should be able to see the outcome," Edward explained.

"But Alice has said she can't see Angela," I reminded him.

"No, but she can see Carlisle. So if Carlisle is involved then Alice stands a better chance to see if it works," he said patiently.

"I didn't think of that." I let out a sigh and rubbed my belly.

"I wasn't looking to upset her, but Angela should at least be aware of her options," Edward stated.

"I agree. I'm worried she'll get her hopes up again. I can't help but not be protective of her," I confessed.

"That's one of the things I love most about you. Your caring and protective nature of others." Edward reached for my hand. "Now can we talk about you and motorcycles…or better yet, cliff diving?"

"No one mentioned cliff diving." I recalled the conversation in my head and avoided looking at him.

"No, Angela thought about it. Why would you risk your life that way?" he asked incredulously. His hand gripped tighter until it started to hurt. He loosened immediately when I flinched.

"It was when I was in a bad place. I don't know what else to say. I was hurt, angry, and adrenaline rushes made me feel alive. I was shaken out of it after the cliff dive. With the motorcycle, it reminded me when I used to ride on your back as you ran," I admitted.

"I miss that too. However, I think it is best that we wait a few months before attempting it. Hopefully, then we can go to our meadow." Edward kissed the back of my hand.

**SS**

When we got back to the apartment, I started to wash the apples in the sink then set them on the counter. Edward found a peeler and knife and set to work, skinning and chopping faster than I could wash them. When he caught my eye, the corner of his mouth lifted into a crooked grin.

"It's probably safer if you let me use the sharp objects," he jested.

I gave him a dirty look and flung a hand full of water at him. Droplets splashed his face, making him blink in surprise. He grinned mischievously, and suddenly, I was wiping water out my eyes. I made a grab for the sprayer, and he easily dodged it, laughing at me.

I narrowed my eyes and took a step towards him, my foot slid. Instantly, I was in his arms and pulled to his chest.

"Perhaps a water fight isn't the best idea," he cautioned.

"Actually, I think my idea worked out just fine." I smirked, knowing I purposely pretended to slip. I hit him full force in the face, catching him off-guard.

He spurted and caught my hand, taking the sprayer from me. I braced myself for payback, but he surprised me by kissing me. I relaxed into the kiss, my lips parted and felt his cool breath tickle my tongue. He pulled away and nuzzled my cheek.

"Breathe, love."

I took a deep breath with my eyes still closed and suddenly was choking on water. Edward began laughing, and I glared at him.

"You started it," he said teasingly, he stepped back and looked at me. His expression shifted and his eyes darkened slightly. "You might want to change before you get cold."

"Actually, that felt good. Ever since I've been pregnant, I'm always warm." I glanced down and noticed my shirt was sticking to me. "I'll be right back."

I changed, and when I returned, all the apples had been prepared and the kitchen was dry. Edward was putting his phone back into his pocket when I entered.

"I didn't know what the next step was, so I was waiting on you," he said.

"The next step is cooking. This will smell strongly of apples and cinnamon, so I'll understand if you'd like to leave," I said.

"I'm not going anywhere." He shook his head.

"What about your wet clothes," I asked as I filled up the pan.

"Alice will drop off a change for me," he said, then tilted his head to the side. "Speaking of the devil, she is right outside—I will be right back."

I had placed him on the list this morning to let him come and go as he pleased. It seemed easier than for him to keep coming in an open window in a vacant apartment.

While he was gone, I started cooking and hummed lightly to myself. It didn't take long for it to smell delicious. My stomach started to rumble, and I licked my lips. Both twins started to kick at once.

I glanced up when Edward entered carrying two bags. One was a small duffle and the other a take-out. He placed the latter on the counter and started to head for the bathroom.

"What is in that?" I asked.

"Chinese. Alice saw you craving it." He shrugged.

"Huh." I glanced at the bag again while stirring.

My stomach growled again, louder this time, and I was now starving. However, I couldn't leave the applesauce just yet. When I turned back, I felt a twinge in my lower back. I grimaced and rubbed it with my freehand.

"Are you okay?" Edward asked.

"Yes. I think I just turned too sharply," I told him.

He took the spoon from me and kissed my forehead. "Tell me what to do and I will finish. Why don't you make a plate while it's hot and go put your feet up?" he suggested.

"I can…" I was interrupted by my stomach.

Edward raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything.

I blushed and nodded in agreement. "Keep stirring until they're soft enough to mash without lumps. Then remove from the heat."

I opened the bag and pulled out a Styrofoam container. I peeked in to find an egg roll, boneless ribs, General Tso's chicken, and fried rice. In the second container was an order of green beans. I piled some on top of the rice then took a seat on the couch, biting into the egg roll.

I was two-thirds done when Edward sat next to me. He lifted my feet up and placed them on his lap, then started to massage them. I closed my eyes and bit back a moan.

"You're going to spoil me," I muttered.

"That is my plan. Are you going to fight me on it?" he said jokingly.

"Maybe, but not at the moment." I giggled, opening my eyes.

"Just think if you get midnight cravings, I can go get it without losing sleep." He winked at me.

"That is if Alice doesn't see it first." I grinned. "Better yet, I say send Emmett as penance for all his virgin jokes."

"Careful, you'll probably end up with something weird like pickle flavored ice cream." Edward snickered.

"They make pickle flavored ice cream?" I didn't know whether to be grossed out or intrigued.

Edward raised an eyebrow. "You wouldn't actually eat it, would you?"

"I don't know. Pickle flavored potato chips are good." I shrugged. "But now I'm curious. Is it dill or sweet pickles?"

"I haven't the foggiest idea, love. Would you like me to send Emmett out to find some?" Edward looked a cross of being amused and disgusted.

I yawned and shook my head. "No. The applesauce will be fine for tonight."

Edward got up and went to the kitchen before I could move. I glanced at the clock and realized it was only eight, but I was exhausted. He handed me the bowl and studied me closely.

"You look like you're about to fall asleep sitting up, love. Why don't you go to bed," he suggested.

"Because I haven't gone to bed this early since I was twelve. I thought the second trimester was supposed to be easier," I said through a yawn.

"Yes, but you're pregnant with twins, so you need more rest," he said warmly.

"How about we watch a movie? If I go to sleep now, I'll probably be up in the middle of the night." I used the remote to turn on the television.

"And when you fall asleep. I'll carry you to bed," Edward promised with a smirk.

I huffed and found an action movie that I was sure would keep me awake. Edward chuckled in amusement and began to rub my feet again. I don't know how long I lasted when I felt myself being carried into my bedroom. Edward gently laid me down and covered me.

"Edward?" I mumbled sleepily.

"Shhh...go back to sleep," he whispered.

"Will you stay?" I asked.

"I will be here when you wake like this morning," he promised.

"I mean lie down with me," I asked, patting a space on the bed.

There was a long silence and I thought he had left the room. Then I felt the bed dip, and he spooned me from behind. I relaxed into him and his arm came around me. He started humming, and I drifted back to sleep.

**A/N: How do you think they visit went? Next up, Charlie will arrive. **

**Thank you for sharing all your thoughts with me. **


	11. Chapter 11

**I don't own Twilight or its characters. Stephenie Meyer does.**

**Cheryl, and Gabby, thank you for pre-reading, and April, thank you for editing. Any mistakes left are my own. **

**Ch. 11 **

**EPOV**

"Here you go." Alice handed me a small duffle bag and another that smelled of food, which I was sure Bella would love.

"You're not going to come up?" I asked in surprise since I knew she was chomping at the bit to spend more time with Bella.

"No, this night should be about the two of you." She hid her thoughts from me by translating the Old Testament into Mandarin. "I also put her birthday gift in there for you."

"I wasn't going to give her that necklace, yet. She will hate it if I get her jewelry. I have another CD to replace the old one," I told her.

"You should still give that to her but not as a gift. It will blow up in your face. As for the necklace, she will love it, especially if you tell her it was your mother's. Bella will love the sentiment behind it—I promise." She gave me a knowing smile.

"Thank you. Now, what do you want?" I asked her.

"Nothing." She started to head to the car where Jasper was waiting, then turned. "Oh, by the way, Charlie is going to call around seven tomorrow morning to ask if you can move the dinner to lunch. Bella is going to forget to look for a restaurant. But there's a steakhouse from the list I sent that she and Charlie will love. I'll make a reservation for the three of you and text you the information."

"Wait, you're not going?" I was surprised.

"Nope. You need to deal with Charlie on your own. No help from me. But…I think you should bring Bella by the house afterward," she said cheerfully.

"No party, Alice," I told her firmly.

"No party. Just a cupcake and one small gift from Esme and Carlisle—very low key, and you can even play the piano for her," Alice promised.

"I'll ask her," I agreed.

"Go ahead. She'll say yes. Now bring that up to her before it gets cold," Alice ordered.

When I arrived back at the apartment, Bella had her back to me as she cooked on the stove. She was humming slightly out of tune and her face lit up when she saw me.

"What is in that?" she asked, nodding her head to take-out bag.

"Chinese. Alice saw you craving it." I placed the food on the counter.

"Huh." She eyed the bag and licked her bottom lip.

Her stomach growled loudly. She flushed bright red and gave the food a longing look. She turned to the stove, and her face contorted in pain and she rubbed her back.

"Are you okay?" I asked, going to her side.

"Yes. I think I just turned too sharply," she answered.

Knowing she had a long day and probably should be resting, I decided to take over for her. I took the spoon and kissed her forehead lovingly. "Tell me what to do and I will finish. Why don't you make a plate while it's hot and go put your feet up?"

**SS**

I watched as Bella fought not to fall asleep, and it was obvious it was a losing battle even with the violent movie she had selected. I never thought she would choose a movie like _Fist Punch._ Her eyes closed and her head tilted back in an angle that didn't look comfortable. I turned off the television and lifted her up in my arms.

Just as I laid her in her bed she stirred.

"Edward?" she mumbled, not opening her eyes.

"Shhh...go back to sleep," I whispered.

"Will you stay?" she asked.

"I will be here when you wake like this morning," I told her.

"I mean lie down with me." She patted a spot on the bed, taking me by surprise.

I had been waiting for this moment, and now I hesitated on whether I should do it in case she was too incoherent to know what she was asking. She started to pout, and my resolve caved. I laid down behind her to help support her back as she slept. I read in one of the pregnancy books in the living room that suggested using a pillow for help as her belly grew. She sighed happily and snuggled into me. I started to hum her lullaby, and she fell deep asleep.

The minutes ticked by into hours as I listened to Bella's steady breathing. It was calming and relaxing. I was fairly disappointed that she rarely talked in her sleep anymore—in fact, she slept more soundly than before. I never expected that today would end with me lying in bed with her. However, I wasn't about to look a gift horse in the mouth.

Today had been an eventful day with good moments and others I wished hadn't occurred. I knew she was lying when she brushed off the incident in the apple orchard. The panicked look in her eyes was more than pregnancy hormones. I knew it had inadvertently reminded her of the day I left her in the woods. Then there were Ben's worried thoughts of what would happen if I broke up with Bella again. His mind flashed with how she looked after I had left.

She sighed happily in her sleep, and I stroked her hair. I focused on the happier memories. Bella took me off guard when she kissed me. Her wall was finally coming down and she was trusting me again.

Bella started showing signs of waking just after six-thirty. She opened her eyes sleepily then turned and looked at me—she still seemed tired. She yawned and stretched like a cat.

"Go back to sleep, love. It's still early," I said softly.

"I can't, I need a human moment," she mumbled, getting out of bed and made her way to the bathroom.

I chuckled under my breath as I could hear her talking to herself about morning breath. She was clearly still half-asleep and forgot I could hear her. She brushed her teeth and hair before coming out of the bathroom, looking more awake. I ran to the bag and grabbed her gifts and was back in the bed before she returned.

"Good morning," she said, sounding more awake.

"Good morning. Happy Birthday, love," I told her.

Her eyes tightened slightly, and she managed a small smile. "Thank you." She sat down next to me on the bed and leaned into me.

"Still not a fan of your birthday," I teased.

"Nope," she said shortly. I sensed there was more, but she was tight lipped.

"I have something for you. Well, two somethings, but the first isn't really a gift." I handed her the CD. "A replacement for the one I took."

"Thank you." She brushed the cover with her fingertips.

"This is your birthday gift." I held a small velvet box in the palm of my hand.

Bella glanced at it warily and, with a shaky hand, took it. She opened it, and her eyes widened when she saw the diamond heart. A few times, her mouth opened to speak but she couldn't seem to form the words.

"It was my mother's. My father gifted it to her when I was born. I saved pieces of her jewelry for sentimental reasons. I would like you to have it as your own," I told her.

"It's beautiful." She teared up. "Thank you, Edward. I love it." She leaned over and kissed my cheek. Then wiped the moisture off my face with her hand. "Sorry, I'm crying at everything these days."

"Don't be." I kissed her lightly on the lips. "Would you like me to put it on you?"

Bella hesitated for a moment before nodding. She turned and lifted her hair up and out of the way. I clasped it and ran my nose against the skin of her neck. She giggled and turned around, leaning in for a kiss. I gave her a tender kiss before glancing at the clock.

"Charlie should be calling any mom—" I started, but she cut me off.

"Shoot. I didn't call him back with a restaurant." I caught her hand before she could facepalm herself.

"Alice told me yesterday that you would. So, she made reservations for lunch at a place called Lucca's. Charlie was going to call to ask to move dinner to lunch," I explained.

"If Alice saw I would forget to call yesterday, why didn't either of you just remind me then?" She pulled away and looked at me.

"Sorry, I guess I didn't think to. Would you like breakfast in bed?" I offered.

"No, thank you. I would just make a mess. I think I'll call Charlie now and then take a shower before eating." She looked on her nightstand for her phone.

I remembered she left in the kitchen, so I ran to get it for her. She blinked when I shocked her by holding it out to her before she could get up.

"Thank you," she said.

"What would you like for breakfast? I'll cook for you while you take your shower," I suggested.

"Surprise me." She started to look up Charlie's number. "Where are we going?"

"Here. Alice texted me the information." I handed her my phone with the message on the screen.

As she made her call, and I went into the bathroom quickly to change my clothes. Inside the bag I found a bright yellow container with a picture of pancakes on it and a sticky note saying, "bacon in the fridge."

"Thank you, Alice." I grinned.

I started to cook when I heard the shower start. Luckily, the directions seemed straightforward and there was no seasoning to worry about. I had finished the bacon and had a short stack of pancakes when I heard the water shut off. A few moments later, Bella padded out of room, barefoot, wearing stretch pants and a top that she was pulling down to cover her belly.

"I guess I need to go shopping. The few outfits Alice gave me aren't going to be enough." She gave up and there was a sliver of skin showing. "Maybe we can go after lunch."

"I'll be happy to take you. Alice asked me to bring you by the house when we get back. She promised no party. They just want to see you," I told her.

"She's not coming with us?" Bella looked surprised.

"No. She thinks I should face Charlie on my own," I answered her as I placed a plate in front of her with five pancakes and four strips of bacon.

"It smells delicious, but there is no way I can eat that much." She took her seat, then started to get up again. "I think I have orange juice."

"Sit," I ordered as I headed to her fridge. "Are you okay with stopping by the house?"

"I have a choice?" Bella snorted, taking a bite of her bacon.

"Yes. I shouldn't have forced you last time." I handed her glass.

"I'll go," Bella agreed.

**SS**

Our lunch was about over, and Bella had started to shift in her seat uncomfortably until both Charlie and I had noticed. From reading his thoughts, he assumed it was because she was nervous about the tension between him and me. She wasn't wrong either. Charlie was waiting for the perfect opportunity to speak with me.

"Are you okay?" I asked her.

"Yes, I just need a human moment," she said apologetically, pushing her chair back.

"A human moment?" Charlie's mustache twitched. "Is that some sort of new teenage slang?"

Bella's cheeks turned pink. "Restroom, excuse me."

Charlie waited until she was out of sight before focusing his stare one me. It was time to get it over with. I was grateful he at least waited until Bella wasn't at the table. I tried to focus on his thoughts, but he was harder to read than most.

"Edward, I would like to take this opportunity to talk to you." He put down his fork and knife.

"Chief, I expected that you would. Let me start off by apologizing for the day that I left. I only heard recently what happened, and I blame myself. All I can tell you is that I wasn't in the right frame of my mind myself and left in a rush. I never expected Bella would run deeper into the woods," I said regretfully.

"Why were you in the woods in the first place?" he questioned.

"The house held to many good memories; I felt a walk in a neutral area would be best. Hurting Bella was the last thing I wanted to do. I thought a long-distance relationship would only end badly. It pained me to end our relationship, but I believed at the time I was doing the right thing and was wrong—terribly," I stretched the truth.

"It sounds good on paper. But how do I know you're not going to hurt her now?" Charlie leaned back in his seat.

"I love Bella, sir. I'm sorry it took losing her to realize it. However, there is nothing that will send me away again," I vowed.

"What about her current situation?" he asked.

"I'm not surprised Bella offered to be a surrogate. She has always been selfless, and it's one of things I admire most about her," I told him.

"That's good, but I was talking about Jacob," Charlies stressed, his face tensing.

"Chief, I can promise you that I won't go looking for a fight. However, I will protect Bella to the best of my abilities. As will every member of my family. We have taken the threat of him seriously." I couldn't hide the venom in my voice.

Charlie's eyebrows rose. "Don't do anything that will result in you being sent to jail."

"I'll be careful. But if he hurts her, I can't make promises," I told him.

"As a police chief I can't condone that. As a father, I'm grateful that she has someone to protect her when I can't." He relaxed.

"Chief, you have done what you could. I am curious, though. Why didn't Bella move closer to Renée when Jacob started to be a problem?" I questioned.

He sighed heavily. "We both tried to convince her, but she was stubborn about staying. I suppose she was waiting for you."

Bella returned and looked between us. "Is everything okay?"

Charlie glanced at me and nodded. "Just man talk. Are you ready for dessert?"

**A/N: Not as bad as some of you thought might happened between Charlie and Edward. Happy Holidays! I will still update next week. **

**Thank you for sharing your thoughts with me. **


	12. Chapter 12

**I don't own Twilight or its characters. Stephenie Meyer does.**

**Cheryl, and Gabby, thank you for pre-reading, and April, thank you for editing. Any mistakes left are my own. **

**Ch. 12**

Edward and I walked up the front steps to the Cullen's house hand in hand. I looked around and noticed the scaffolding was out of sight. The front of the house had a fresh coat of white paint. Brightly colored Mums sat on the steps to cheer up the gloom of the day.

Edward opened the door and gestured for me to enter first. I barely crossed the threshold before I was nearly knocked over by the force known as Alice. Edward caught my shoulders to keep me from falling.

"Alice," Edward hissed angrily.

She backed away and smiled. "Sorry. I'm out of practice. Happy Birthday."

Esme stepped around her and gave me a gentler hug. "Happy Birthday, dear. How was lunch?"

"Lunch was great." I glanced behind me for Edward, but he wasn't there.

I was still curious about what happened between him and Charlie, but neither was talking. I wasn't worried too much since the tension seemed to lessen after I got back from the bathroom.

"He went to go get your bags," Alice informed me.

"I hope you're not upset I went shopping without you?" I said to her.

Alice waved her hand dismissively. "Not at all."

I looked at her incredulously. First, she skipped out an invitation to lunch, which I shrugged off since I assumed it was because of the food. But now she seemed too blasé about shopping.

"Can vampires get sick?" I asked Esme.

"Don't be silly. Just because I don't want to shop doesn't mean I'm sick," Alice scoffed.

Edward entered the room carrying the bags. "You have to admit it is unusual. Are you hiding something?"

"Of course not," Alice said too innocently. She vanished from sight, then reappeared with a cupcake with a candle in it. She lit it and held it out. "Make a wish."

I closed my eyes and blew it out. I took the treat and dipped my finger in the chocolate frosting, then tasted it. Alice smiled, then looked at Edward.

"No," he stated bluntly.

"Don't be stubborn. You need to hunt—the guys have been waiting for you. Not only that, don't you want to get rid of the food you had to choke down?" Alice questioned as Emmett and Jasper appeared at the bottom of the stairs.

"You actually ate?" I asked in shock.

"Charlie was watching me closely." Edward grimaced.

"Then go, Alice is right, please don't keep yourself in discomfort," I told him, touching his arm.

He looked down at me and his gaze softened. "I won't leave you on your birthday."

"I'll be fine, I'm sure Alice or Esme will go back to the apartment with me. It will only be a couple of hours," I insisted.

Edward opened his mouth to argue but then snapped his head to the side and stared at Emmett. His jaw immediately became rigid, and his hand balled to a fist.

Alice frowned and sent Emmett a glare of her own. "Thanks. What happened to waiting?"

Emmett shrugged, looking guilty. "Sorry, I'm not as skilled as the rest of you at blocking my thoughts."

"What's going on? Is something wrong?" I looked between them all.

"Nothing you need to worry about. Please stay with the girls, and I'll be back as soon as possible," he said smoothly, trying to dazzle me with his eyes.

I took a step back. "Don't lie to me."

"Edward's right. Everything will be okay. How about we watch a movie, or I can give you a makeover to pass the time." Alice tried to distract me as Jasper hit me with calming waves.

"Or we could tell her the truth. She's not dumb. She obviously knows something is going on," Rosalie spoke up.

For the first time, I noticed her on the couch. She didn't even look up from her magazine as she flipped a page. Edward shot her a disgruntled look and muttered something under his breath. She shook her head and elegantly held up a single finger in his direction.

"Edward, I agree with Rose," Esme said softly.

"I third that. What is going on? Is it Jacob?" I demanded.

"Possibly or another wolf," Edward admitted. "Alice sees anyone going near your apartment disappearing tonight for a while. It will be safer if you spend the night here. Jasper is hoping we can make it look as if I live there alone," Edward explained.

"I understand," I said nervously.

"I see everyone in time for school tomorrow, so please don't worry," Alice said pleadingly.

I took a moment to process the information before nodding. "Okay. I will stay the night. Please be careful."

"I'll be back before you wake." He kissed my forehead and took a step back, looking unsure still.

"The three of us will keep her safe. Plus, Carlisle will be home in an hour. He's in the middle of a surgery, at the moment." Alice wrapped her arm around my waist.

"Thank you," Edward said sincerely.

Edward and his brothers left out the door, and I watched the empty doorway until Esme closed it. She stepped forward and gave me a gentle smile.

"Are you hungry, dear? I'm sure the cupcake won't be enough for a substantial meal. I have a recipe for mushroom ravioli," she offered.

"That sounds great, thank you."

Alice was looking through the bags Edward left on the floor. She held up a top and tilted her head.

"No, makeovers, Alice," I told her.

She placed the top in the bag and pulled out another one. "That's fine. We can watch a movie. But first, you're going to want to answer that."

My phone rang, startling me. I pulled it out and saw Renée was calling me. I was a little surprised since we haven't talked much since my decision to become a surrogate. I hit the button and held it to my ear. I stepped into the dining room to speak to her.

"Hi, Mom," I greeted her.

"Happy birthday, sweetie. Did you do anything special?" she asked.

"Edward and I met up with Dad in Seattle for lunch," I told her.

"Edward…the same Edward you dated in high school?" she questioned.

"Yes, he transferred to the same college. Long story short, we got to talking and we are together again." I gave her the abridged version.

"I see." She didn't seem too pleased. "Well, invite him along when you come to visit for Christmas."

"I'm not sure if I'm going to be allowed to travel. I'll have to check with my doctor since I'll be in my third trimester," I explained.

"I forgot you're pregnant," she commented.

I shook my head disbelievingly. I didn't know if she chose to forget or if it really did slip her mind. I took a seat at the table and tried to think about how I was supposed to respond to that.

"Is Edward okay with having a pregnant girlfriend?" she asked.

"He thinks what I am doing is a good thing and very selfless." I was starting to get defensive.

"Of course it is. I only think you should have waited a few more years. Get married and have a baby of your own first. This is the time in your life where you should be free to date and have the true college experience," she stated.

"Mom, I'm not going to argue about this again. Angela and Ben wanted this now, not years later. And I don't want to date around, nor have I ever been a partier, so did you really expect me to go to a kegger?" I huffed and absentmindedly started to pick at the paper around the cupcake.

"Alright…alright. I know we agreed to disagree." She gave in.

"If I can't travel, you can come here?" I suggested. "Or maybe I can come for Thanksgiving?"

"Unfortunately, Phil is taking me on a cruise for my birthday. We will be gone that week." Renée sounded disappointed. "I'll talk to Phil about making the trip up there."

"That would be great." I felt more hopeful.

"I gotta go, but before I forget, I sent a package. It should be arriving in a day or two."

"Thank you. Talk to you soon." I closed my eyes as I placed my phone on the table.

I opened them when I smelled food. Esme slid a plate in front of me and sat in the chair beside me.

"Are you feeling okay, dear? You look a little pale," she said. She reached over and brushed my hair out of my eyes.

"I'm fine," I told her.

"I couldn't help overhearing your conversation. I think it's a shame your mother doesn't support you for the wonderful gift you're giving your friends. You're more than welcome here for the holidays since I know it isn't safe for you to go to your father's at the moment. You can extend the invite to your parents too," Esme offered.

"Thank you, Esme. That's very kind of you. I don't want to cause anyone here any discomfort, though," I respond.

Alice joined us at the table. "Nonsense, you're part of our family. You may be Edward's soulmate, but he isn't the only one who loves you."

Both Alice and Esme's heads turned sharply toward the living room. Esme's eyes narrowed, and her lips moved quickly. Then Alice growled, adding her own response. It was clear Rose disagreed, but I wasn't surprised.

"Get over it. She's a permanent fixture in our family," Alice stated, and the expression on her face was deadly.

"Does this mean you can see my future now? Is Edward going to change me after all?" I asked.

Alice turned to me, and I could see the answer in her eyes. Before she could respond, Rosalie was blocking my view of her.

"Seriously? I thought you would have grown up and forgotten that foolish notion. What about the babies? I didn't agree to protect them for you to throw away their lives," she hissed at me through clenched teeth.

"Obviously, I was talking after they were born—not this very minute. And I'm not foolish. I have the right to decide my own path in life," I retorted.

"You're choosing wrong. You should be thinking of having a full human life with a husband and children…growing old and your grandchildren. I would kill to no longer be a vampire and leave all of this behind to have that opportunity," Rosalie snapped, her eyes flint black. "You disgust me."

"Rosalie!" Esme said sharply, standing to place her hand on Rose's shoulder, making her back up.

"It's okay, Esme. You know something, Rosalie—you disgust me too. It's clear I love Edward far more than you do Emmett. Because I would do anything to fight to stay with him, where you just admitted you could easily walk away from Emmett." I pushed back my chair and ignored Rosalie's glare.

"I'm sorry, Esme, I don't feel like eating right now," I apologized.

"I'll show you to Edward's room." Alice came to my side and led me from Rosalie.

I followed her up three flights of stairs and down the hallway to the last door on the right. His room was very similar to the one in Forks—except for one large difference. There was a huge high-post bed against one wall instead of a couch.

"Since when does Edward need a bed?" I asked curiously.

Alice gave me a grin. "Since he has a pregnant girlfriend who will need a place to sleep. I assembled it this morning. Do you like it?"

"It's very pretty." I ran my hand along the carved wood.

"Sturdy too." Alice smirked.

"Sturdy?" I questioned.

She shrugged and sat on the edge of the bed. "You really put Rosalie in her place."

"I lost my temper." I wondered if I would have to watch my back now.

"She needed to hear it—she went to hunt to cool off." Alice patted the seat next to her for me to sit. "I wish I could tell you that I see you as a vampire. In fact, I'm about ready to turn you myself."

I sat down. "Then why don't you, after the babies are here, of course."

She sighed and shook her head. "I don't know if I'm strong enough to stop. I really think you should talk to Edward about this. Why haven't you?"

"Because I know deep down his answer hasn't changed. And I don't want to fight with him," I admitted.

"Holding it in won't help either." She leaned her head on my shoulder. "You're both stubborn, so at some point, one of you is going have to take the next step forward. He won't bring it up since he thinks ignorance is bliss. So if you want it, speak up," she advised.

"Okay. I'll talk to him," I agreed.

**SS**

When I woke up in the morning, Edward was lying beside me, reading a book. I sat up quickly and wrapped my arms around his neck. I was relieved to find out he was okay.

"Good morning to you too?" He kissed me chastely.

"How did it go last night? Did Jacob show up?" I asked.

"It was a wolf named Leah. Jacob was hoping we would be thrown off by a female," he explained.

"Did she buy that you lived there, not me?" I asked.

Edward sighed. "She's suspicious. They know you are in Tacoma, they listened in the woods outside of her mother's house as she talked to Charlie about your birthday. Charlie mentioned about me joining the two of you for your birthday lunch."

"Crap," I muttered. "So what now?"

"I think you should consider moving in here. We can offer you more protection," he said.

"Can I think about it?" I asked. I'm not entirely comfortable being in the same house as Rosalie.

He frowned, not happy I didn't immediately agree. "Of course, love."

It took me a half-hour to get ready for the school day, and I met up with Edward on the main floor to go to the campus.

"Are you ready to go?" He handed me a breakfast sandwich.

I nodded, taking a bite. From across the room, I felt Rosalie's heated glare. Edward's grin faded and his head turned to stare at her. With his face set in a blank expression, he turned back to me.

"Bella—"

"Hey, Forks made the news. Look, Bells, it's your papa bear," Emmett interrupted, oblivious to everything else in the room.

Emmett turned up the television, and I watched as Charlie spoke to the camera. He looked tired, and his face was smudged with soot. He started talking about a forest fire that was deliberately set. The screen switched to an overhead shot of the area. I stared at the familiarity of the land.

I shook my head and hoped I was wrong. I dropped my sandwich as I grabbed Edward's arm.

"Please, tell me that's not where I think it is," I begged.

When he remained silent, I glanced away from the screen up at him. His face was filled with all kinds of emotions—none of them good. Tears of anger filled my eyes as I watched the ruins of our meadow on the screen.

"Jacob did this, didn't he?" I felt a surge of hatred towards him.

**A/N:** **This was a bumpy chapter. More to come soon. **

**Thank you for sharing your thoughts with me. **


	13. Chapter 13

**I don't own Twilight or its characters. Stephenie Meyer does.**

**Cheryl, and Gabby, thank you for pre-reading, and April, thank you for editing. Any mistakes left are my own. **

**Ch. 13**

"_Jacob did this, didn't he?" I felt a surge of hatred towards him. _

"Please, tell me this is a nightmare." I prayed that I was having some sort of weird pregnancy dream.

Edward pulled me into his arms and blocked the screen from me. "Please, don't cry, love. It's going to be okay."

"I can't help it—I'm furious. Just when I think he can't do anything worse"—I paused as a realization hit me—"Charlie! What if he goes after him?" I started to panic.

"Sweetheart, we won't let anything happen to him." Edward tried to assure me.

"You can't promise me that," I responded as I tried to look back at the television.

Edward placed both hands on either side of my face and forced me to look into his eyes. "Bella, you need to calm down. Your heart rate is going through the roof. Jasper, if you could."

"Emmett, turn the TV off. Edward, move her to the couch," Carlisle ordered.

I felt myself being lifted off the ground and settled in Edward's lap on the couch. He rubbed my back and was humming. Carlisle knelt before me, holding out a few pills.

"I want you to take these after you have eaten something. They are mild sedatives that won't affect the babies," he instructed.

I was hesitant to take them because I hated the idea of pills. However, if Jasper was trying to help me—it didn't seem like it was working. I took them and the sandwich Esme brought me with a shaking hand. She looked at me worriedly as she set a glass of orange juice on the coffee table. I had to force the first swallow as it tasted dry in my mouth.

"Don't worry, Bells. I'll go be Charlie's personal bodyguard. Jacob will have to go through me to get to him," Emmett said.

"That doesn't make me feel any better." I cast him a nervous look.

He puffed up his chest and flexed his muscles. "You wound me. I can handle a wolf with one hand tied behind my back."

"What if Jacob forces the pack to gang up on you?" I said.

"Shouldn't you talk to me about this first," Rosalie stated angrily.

"What about? We've got to do something, don't we?" Emmett shrugged. "Ironic how we are going to be the protectors. This may come to a real fight." He bashed his fist into his hand.

Carlisle rubbed his forehead, looking stressed. "I've tried to contact William Black. But after he hung up on me after this first time, he stopped taking my calls. I'm reluctant to fight since, from the sound of it, most of these wolves aren't willing participants in Jacob's plans." Carlisle looked over to Edward. "Any idea when Sam Uley will be back?"

"Not from reading Leah's mind. I decided not to ask about him, in case Jacob gets ahold of the information," Edward answered.

"Too bad we couldn't separate Jacob from the rest of the pack. They might actually thank us for relieving them of him," Jasper commented.

"That's not a bad idea." Edward glanced at me out of the corner of his eye and gave my hand a gentle squeeze.

"That will be Charlie." Alice spoke at the same time my phone started to ring.

I cleared my throat and answered. "Hi, Dad. Are you okay?" I asked. "I just saw you on the news."

"Tired, I've been up all night. Listen, I wanted to get a hold of the Cullens. Can you give me their number?" He sounded exhausted.

"You want to speak to Edward?" I was rather surprised.

"Actually, preferably Dr. Cullen if you have it," he said.

"Hold on, he's right here." I handed over my phone.

"Chief, what can I do for you?" Carlisle greeted him

"I see…" Carlisle's eyes narrowed. "Was there much damage?"

Edward hissed under his breath, causing me to turn my head toward him. He was pinching the bridge of his nose like he did when he was angry. Looking around the room, the others also seemed to be feeling different levels of anger. The expression on Esme's normally kind face gave me the shivers. I jumped when Edward's arm wrapped around my shoulders.

"Sorry, love." He nestled my hair.

"From what you've described, it sounds like Edward's room," Carlisle stated.

"What was?" I asked.

"To be honest, if I had to jump to a conclusion, there is only one name that comes to mind that would want some sort of revenge on Edward," Carlisle responded.

"Did Jacob do something to your room?" I asked, Edward.

"Sounds like it. The alarm was triggered while they were busy with the fire. My room was trashed and a fire was started, but thanks to Esme, we have a sprinkler system in the house," Edward explained to me. "Nothing of great importance was left in that room."

"I fully agree, Charlie. I will come out to Forks this afternoon and meet you at the house. Edward…" Carlisle glanced at him. "I think he's going to want to stay close to Bella. But I'll try to get him to come too. I'm sure he can be convinced that Emmett can be a stand-in bodyguard in his absence."

Carlisle smiled grimly. "You don't have to thank us, Charlie. We are happy to do it. And rest assured Bella is always welcome to stay at our house …" He paused. "You too." Carlisle ended the conversation and handed me my phone.

"I'm not going," Edward stated.

"I'm afraid you have to. Legally you're posing as an adult and it's your things that are damaged. You'll raise suspicion if you don't," Carlisle told him.

"I'm starting to get offended that no one thinks I can protect one little human," Emmett scoffed humorously. "I can watch Bells for a few hours."

"Three technically." I rubbed my stomach.

"They'll be fine, Edward. I can see it," Alice promised.

"Fine." Edward gave in but didn't seem happy about it. "Are you feeling better?"

"A little," I lied. "We should probably get going to school."

"I think it would be a good idea for you to take it easy," Carlisle advised.

"I'll bring you upstairs so you can lie down." Edward shifted and started to slide his arms underneath my legs.

I placed my hand on his shoulder. "I don't want to lie down. I want to go get fresh air or something to get my mind off everything," I told him.

He looked ready to argue at first but then he nodded. "If that's what you need."

**SS**

Edward and I walked around a park for a while. However, it wasn't anything like our meadow. The summer flowers were dying out with the colder temperatures setting in. Since it wasn't lifting my mood, we went back to my apartment.

I was making myself some lunch while Edward was on the phone with Carlisle. When he hung up, he took a seat on the stool and watched me flip my grilled cheese onto a plate.

"So after you eat, I'll drive you back to the house. Hopefully, I'll be back before you go to bed," Edward told me as he brushed his fingers through my hair.

"Can't I stay here?" I asked. "I would be more comfortable."

"I promise Emmett will be on his best behavior," he said.

"He isn't the one I'm worried about," I grumbled.

"Who…Jasper? He and Alice are going to go hunting." Edward looked confused.

"No. Not him either. I'm talking about Rosalie," I said in exasperation. "You must have picked up on what happened when you were gone last night."

Edward's posture tensed, and he avoided eye contact with me. "I did. However, I think that's the least of our worries right now."

"I disagree, now is just as good a time as any," I argued. "I didn't bring it up before because I didn't want to argue with you after you just came back to me."

"If you're worried about Jacob, don't be. He'll never touch you, so you have nothing to worry about," Edward stated.

"This has nothing to do with Jacob. This only has to do with the two of us." I wagged my finger back and forth between us.

"I seriously thought you gave up on this foolish idea," he complained.

"I don't see how me wanting to be with you for the rest of eternity is foolish." I narrowed my eyes.

"You are romanticizing me changing you. There's nothing romantic or even good about it. I refuse to kill you." He raised his voice.

"So, you're going to make me kill you?" I snapped.

"I'm already dead," he stated.

"I know. I'm not a sieve. I remember what you told me while watching _Romeo and Juliet_. I'll admit I didn't right away. But Alice helped me put the pieces together." I started to get emotional.

His eyes finally snapped to me. "Wh—"

I held up my hand. "Let me finish. From the start, I couldn't shake off how odd it was for Alice to see me disappear when she wasn't looking for me. But she didn't, she saw you…going to the Volturi." My voice shook.

"Bella, I won't live in a world that you don't exist in." His voice pleaded softly.

"Then don't. Instead of sentencing us both to die, let us have long happy lives together," I begged.

"I don't have a soul, Bella. I can't take yours. It's asking too much." He shut his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose.

The intercom buzzed, and I went over to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Good afternoon, Miss. I have an Emmett Cullen here to see you," the doorman told me.

"Thank you, please send him up." I released the button.

I looked over my shoulder at Edward. He was still in the same position I left him.

"You're wrong about your soul—you have one. If you didn't, you wouldn't care about mine, you would've changed me years ago without any remorse. If you didn't have a soul, then how can you even love me. Soulless people are supposed to lack emotions and morals, both things you have," I whispered, knowing he could hear me.

Edward's head lifted and he watched me silently. Emmett's knock on the door broke the tension. I forced a smile and opened it. Emmett entered with a box under his arm.

"Hey…uh, is everything okay?" he asked, looking between us.

"Peachy…" I muttered. "What's that?" I nodded to the box.

"Scrabble. I figured a game would help us past the time. It will be nice to play with someone who doesn't cheat." He showed me the cover.

"Sounds great, Emmett," I agreed.

He nodded and looked at Edward. "Carlisle is waiting for you. I'll bring your car back for you later if you'd like."

"Thank you. Could you give us a moment?" Edward appeared by my side as he asked Emmett.

"Sure. I'll go set up." He headed for the couch.

Edward took both my hands in his. "I love you."

"I love you, too," I told him.

"Then can we agree to shelve this for now," he asked.

"I'm sorry but I can't agree with that. You wanting to shelve it, is you hoping that I'll change my mind. I know what I want is right for the both of us. You would see it too if you opened your mind. You need to go. Carlisle is waiting." I kissed his cheek, hoping to prove I wasn't mad at him.

He turned his lips to meet mine before pulling back. "Take care of my heart, I've left it with you."

I closed the door behind him and set the alarm before joining Emmett on the couch.

"Do you need to talk about it?" Emmett slid my tray toward me.

"No." I shook my head, and his shoulders slumped in relief.

"Can I ask you something?" I asked, picking my tiles.

"So, we are talking about it." Emmett chuckled. "Shoot."

"Do you think I'm crazy that I want Edward to change me after the babies come?" I asked.

"I think it would be about damn time. He should've changed you years ago," Emmett responded without hesitation. "Is that what you two are arguing about?"

I nodded. "Yup."

"Frankly, I would be relieved once you get changed and the risk of something happening to you becomes a non-issue. Don't get me wrong—you have brought excitement into our dull lives. But I hate to think of the worst-case scenario and what it would do to Edward to lose you permanently. These last two years were bad enough." Emmett lost his jovial attitude.

"I hate to think of it too." I blinked back a few tears.

"Hey, stop that, you're leaking again," he teased, grabbing a tissue and handing it to me.

"Sorry. Are you ready for this? I plan to kick your butt." I needed a distraction.

"Bring it." He gestured with his hand, grinning widely.

We were playing for over an hour when Emmett's cell rang. He glanced at it and rolled his eyes a bit.

"It was only going to be a joke, pixie. I hadn't even decided to do it," he complained, then stiffened at her response.

"Shit. When?" He ran his hand through his hair. "What about Bella? Edward will skin me if I leave her." He glanced at me.

"Are you sure?" he asked. "Alright. I'm on my way." He stood.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Edward and Carlisle are going to disappear, and Alice can't reach their phones. I need to go. Rosalie is on her way. Please stay here or ask her to take you back to the house. Just don't leave on your own," he told me.

"I won't," I promised.

**A/N: The argument was going to come up eventually. They wouldn't be themselves if either one caved immediately.**

**I know some think the wolves are 'letting' Jacob get away with what he's doing. There will be more to explain why they haven't stopped him very soon. Keep in mind as Alpha he would be hard for them to overthrow and their will isn't exactly their own. **

**Thank you for sharing your thoughts with me.**


	14. Chapter 14

**I don't own Twilight or its characters. Stephenie Meyer does.**

**Cheryl, and Gabby, thank you for pre-reading, and April, thank you for editing. Any mistakes left are my own. **

**Ch. 14**

I waited for a few minutes after Emmett had left before cleaning up the game. I wasn't looking forward to alone time with Rosalie. In fact, any other Cullen would be better than her. However, if Edward and Carlisle were in trouble then they were going to need Emmett and Jasper.

My intercom buzzed and I headed over, assuming Rosalie had arrived.

"Hello," I answered.

"Good afternoon, Miss Swan. A package has arrived for you."

I hesitated, wondering if I should wait for Rosalie before going down or if I was only being paranoid.

"Thank you. Can you leave it at the desk, and I'll be down in a little while for it?" I asked.

"Sorry, Miss. They need you to sign for it."

I sighed heavily, wondering what Renée could have sent that needed a signature. I shook off the paranoia I was feeling. I wasn't leaving the building and the front doorman was going to be there.

"I'll be right down," I told him.

I slipped on my shoes and grabbed my keys. The elevator was just starting to close as I stepped out of my apartment. At the same time my cellphone started to ring.

"Hold it, please." I hurried to it as I tried to tug my phone out of my pocket.

"Hello…" I answered as the doors shut.

"Bella…" I barely had time to register Alice's voice before the call was dropped.

"Dang it." I stared at the phone in my hand.

"The reception in here sucks," Timothy complained.

"Timothy," Shelly scolded him.

"What…sucks isn't a swear." He rolled his eyes.

She sighed and looked at me. "How are you today?"

"I'm doing well. And you?" I asked.

"Okay." She searched through his backpack. "Timothy, where is your toothbrush?"

"I don't know." Timothy shrugged. "It's not like Dad is going to show. Why can't I go to Danny's like I usually do when you're working?"

Shelly looked exhausted. "Your father promised he would be here."

"Yeah…right," Timothy scoffed under his breath.

Shelly couldn't bring herself to argue with him. I could tell she was thinking the same thing.

"If you need a backup, I could stay with him," I offered. It sure would beat the hell out of being with Rosalie. She could hear everything a couple of apartments away.

"No Edward tonight?" she questioned.

"He's helping his father," I explained.

"Maybe, thank you for offering," Shelly said as the doors opened. "I'm going back to get your brush. Stay in the lobby," she ordered.

Timothy wandered out first and took a seat on the bench near the mailboxes. I headed to the desk but was surprised to see no one there. My steps faltered as I looked around and my phone rang again.

As I was raising it to my ear, it was yanked out of my hand. I whirled around and came face to face with Seth. He crushed my phone then kicked it across the room. I took a step back from him and he grabbed my arm.

"Let go," I snapped.

"I_ can't_," Seth said through gritted teeth. "I'm really sorry about this, Bella. Please, make this easy for everyone and come with us. I don't want to hurt you or anyone else." His eyes flicked over to Timothy.

I glanced over and my heart skipped a beat when I saw how close Quil was standing next to the smaller oblivious boy. Quil's hands were clenched and his body shook like a tuning fork.

"Leave him alone, he's a child," I hissed.

"We don't have a choice. Jacob gave us orders as an Alpha and we can't not follow them. Trust me. we've all tried," Seth pleaded. "He told us not to leave any witnesses. He also told us to use this if we need to." He showed me a syringe.

"What is that?" I looked at it worriedly.

"I don't know. He had Leah steal something from Mom's stash at the clinic that would sedate you."

"He's gone insane, and he's going to hurt the babies." I clutched my belly, torn on how to get out of here. Where the hell was Rosalie?

"He thinks they are his so he wouldn't hurt them. Please, Bella, cooperate so we don't have to hurt anyone else." Seth was shaking.

"What's going on?" Timothy glanced up and jumped out of his seat when he spotted Quil.

"Nothing. Just some friends from home giving me a ride to La Push. I'm ready to go," I said before Quil could do anything.

Seth's shoulders relaxed, but he still grabbed my arm a little too tightly. The heat of his hand burned through my shirt. He led me out with Quil following closely behind. I glanced around for Rosalie and noticed the sun was brightly shining.

"Shit," I muttered under my breath as I was led to Jacob's Rabbit.

I slid into the back and buckled myself in reluctantly. I felt defeated as Seth pulled away from the curb.

"Who did you hurt?" I asked nervously.

Quil cringed and looked out the window. "The front doorman. Hopefully we only knocked him out."

"Hopefully?" I scowled in disgust.

"It's not like we are doing this of our own freewill." Quil's eyes narrowed.

"I know you have to follow Alpha commands, but can't one be overthrown when he's corrupt?" I demanded.

"Jared tried and nearly lost his life," Seth spoke up. "If Kim didn't throw herself in front of Jacob, Jared would be dead."

"I don't understand…Kim isn't a wolf." I blinked in confusion.

"She isn't, but one of the above all laws is another wolf can't hurt another's imprint—even Jacob had to abide by it. But that hasn't stopped Jacob from threatening too." Quil swallowed nervously.

"He threatened Claire?" I said softly, and he nodded.

"What about Sam? Isn't he back yet?" I asked.

"He is. But we've been forbidden to go to him…Emily…the council—especially Billy…Charlie…or the rest of the police. Anyone outside the wolves, basically," Seth explained.

"Okay, then I'll contact them. Give me your cell phone," I suggested.

"Can't. Jacob thought of everything. Remember he was the king of finding loopholes. So, he hasn't left any that we can figure out," Quil grumbled.

I leaned back in the seat and closed my eyes. My head started pounding and I felt queasy. There had to be some sort of way out of this.

"Jacob isn't right in the head. There has to be something he missed," I insisted.

"Well, if you figure it out be sure tell us. We are starting to get desperate and can think of only one way out and that's a bullet to the head. But not only could it backfire again but it would destroy Billy. We keep hoping the old Jake will somehow come back," Seth said softly. "It's almost like Jacob has been possessed by Utlapa."

"Who is that?" I asked in confusion.

Seth exchanged a glance with Quil before the latter shrugged. Seth then proceeded to fill me in on the legends of their tribe. I wondered if Seth's comment was as far-fetched as I originally thought.

"Doesn't Billy see that Jake has gone off the deep end?" I complained.

"Billy's in denial and also blames Edward for Jacob's actions. If he hadn't come back, Jake wouldn't have lost it. He truly believes what Jacob says that he imprinted on you," Quil responded.

"That is bullshit," I shouted angrily. "Edward hasn't done anything wrong. Jacob tormented Edward with false images trying to provoke him. Not to mention, I'm Edward's mate not Jacob's."

"You can't be a bloodsucker's mate—you're a human," Quil scoffed.

"Is that really any more unbelievable than you imprinting on a one year old?" I shot back.

"She was two."

I rolled my eyes. "You know what I meant. Besides, after the legends you just told me, vampires aren't any more of a threat to your tribe than your own people."

I paused and thought some more. I briefly thought about faking labor pains to make them bring me to an ER. But then I remembered back when the Cullens were in Forks before,the Quileutes refused care at the hospital. I don't know if I zoned out or fell asleep, but before I knew it, we were pulling into La Push, far from the houses to an older looking shack. The walls looked weather beaten and the windows covered in grime.

"Welcome to the new club house," Seth said grimly, letting me out of the car.

"Charming," I deadpanned.

I followed Seth into the shack with Quil following closely behind. It seemed rather ridiculous they were standing so close. It wasn't like I could outrun them even if I wasn't pregnant.

"You're back." Jared glanced up from a television set.

Jared was looking worse for wear. Patches of his skin had a yellowish tinge. His left leg was wrapped crudely and was resting on the coffee table. His left eye was swollen shut. Kimberly was sitting close to him and seemed to provide him with some comfort.

"Yeah. Where is the _master_?" Quil said sarcastically.

"Out. He didn't tell me where he was going. Leah and Paul are patrolling, and Embry is watching the border for the Cullens." Jared shifted in his seat.

"He's trying to force them to break the treaty first," Quil explained, even though I'd already figured it out.

"Please…Jacob has already broken the treaty multiple times. Not to mention, you've broken the law by kidnapping me," I retorted.

"You came willingly," Quil argued.

"Under duress. You were about to hurt a nine-year-old boy if I didn't."

"You were going to hurt a little boy?" Kim asked in disgust.

Quil tried to defend himself as I focused more on Kim. A thought occurred to me…she was here, and she seemed aware of everything. Seth said Jacob couldn't touch her.

"You're loophole." I stared at her.

"Excuse me?" She looked offended.

"You're a loophole…Jacob can't touch you or order you not to go to Sam," I reiterated.

The annoyance slipped from Kim's face and was replaced by uncertainly. "Jacob is going to be pissed when he finds out."

"No way." Jared shook his head.

"Were you ordered not to let her go to them?" I wished I'd spoken to Kim alone.

"No…but it's too dangerous." Jared looked concerned.

"Bella is right. Kim is our loophole. Jacob can't cause her harm. As long as the three of us don't phase until she gets to Sam, we could be golden." Seth started to smile.

"I'm going." Kim stood up quickly. She looked down at Jared with love. "Even if it's a small chance, we've got to take it. This has been pure madness, and we can't live our lives in fear of Jacob."

"Please, be careful." Jared pleaded.

"I will be," she promised as she kissed his cheek then hurried out the door.

"I hope it works," Quil mumbled.

"Why wouldn't it?" I asked, taking a seat. "Sam was Alpha before—can't he take it back?"

"That is our hope and Jacob's worry. However, Uley was the pack Beta last time. Ephraim Black was Chief and Alpha. Heritage wise Jacob has a bigger claim over a Uley… or an Ateara."

"Seth…aren't you a descendant of Ephraim Black too?" I asked.

He shook his head. "Not directly. My mom's grandmother was his cousin." He became distracted by something.

"Trust me. A bit of Black blood doesn't matter…or it didn't for me," Jared grumbled. "Also, odds are Embry isn't Jacob's brother."

The time seemed to drag by before I heard a loud truck in the yard. Seth lifted the worn curtain.

"Thank, God. Sam is here." Seth went to the door and opened it.

"Boys, long time no see." Sam entered, then clasped Seth on the shoulder. He glanced at Jared and he scowled. "Jared what happened? Kim said something about Jacob has lost his mind and you were hurt that I needed to come quickly.

Jared opened his mouth to speak and made a gagging noise. He cleared his throat and tried again but still had no success.

"What in the hell is going on here?" Sam's brows furrowed as he glanced at the other two, who seemed to have the same problem.

"Jacob ordered them not to speak to you or anyone that could help. Jacob has been stalking and threatening me the last few weeks. He sent Quil and Seth to kidnap me earlier. He's convinced these babies are his even though I haven't seen him in two years and we've never had sex," I explained.

Sam's eyes shot to me. "Bella Swan. I thought he had finally gotten over you and moved on."

"Welp…you were wrong. Jacob is abusing his powers as Alpha. Jared tried to challenge him to stop him and nearly got himself killed. You may be the only one to be able to rein him in."

Sam glanced back at Jared with concern. "Are you going to be okay?"

Jared tried to answer him but once again failed. So, he shrugged his shoulders.

"My instincts told me something was wrong. My phone lines were yanked out of my house and I could never seem to find any of you. Billy told me everything was fine and not to worry and a storm must have taken my lines out." Sam looked angry.

"What to do first?" He talked to himself, then glanced me up and down. "You're pregnant so we need to get you out of harm's way. Let's see if I still got it." He took a deep breath, puffing up his chest and standing taller. "Quil, get Bella to her father now!" he ordered.

Quil frowned and didn't move. He exchanged a look with the guys and they too looked disappointed.

"Damn, it was worth a shot. I guess, I'll have to…" Sam was cut off by wolf howls in the distance.

"I think Jacob is back and knows Sam is here." Seth went back to the window.

Sam pulled off his shirt and tossed it to the side. "Then let's get this over with." He rolled, then squared his shoulders and stormed to the door.

**A/N: The wolves were going to show up sooner or later. I hope this answers questions to why Jacob was getting away with what he has. They tried and failed. We will see what happens now that Sam is aware. **

**Thank you for sharing your thoughts with me.**

**A contest that I am judging for opens for submissions today. A Picture is Worth a Thousand Words. You can find additional information on this Facebook page ** **facebook dot com /groups/ 460094101314978 **


	15. Chapter 15

**I don't own Twilight or its characters. Stephenie Meyer does.**

**Cheryl, and Gabby, thank you for pre-reading, and April, thank you for editing. Any mistakes left are my own. **

**Ch. 15**

Quil and Seth followed Sam out of the cabin. Jared slowly dragged himself to his feet then walked with a limp toward the door. He looked over his shoulder at me and frowned.

"Aren't you coming?" he asked.

"Uh…no." I snorted. Going too close to a wolf fight didn't sound safe to me.

Jared continued to stare, and I wondered what his problem was. He leaned against the door frame and shifted his weight on to his good leg.

"If you try to run…he will only chase you down or make one of us do it," he warned.

"I figured." I rolled my eyes and went to the window.

I was praying Sam would be able to get back in control. I trusted he wouldn't hold me here against my will. I didn't want to rely on Edward getting here because the thought of him taking on all these wolves solo scared me. I fingered the necklace he gave me then tucked it out of sight.

I pulled back slightly from the glass when Jacob stormed out of the woods. He stopped several feet from Sam and crossed his arms across his chest. Jacob seemed to have grown since I last saw him. The look on his face was intimidating.

"What are you doing here, Sam? You're no longer part of the pack," Jacob bellowed at him. "Who went to him?" he demanded, turning on Seth and Quil.

"You left a loophole," Quil responded in a strained voice.

Sam stepped in front of Jacob. "It's come to my attention you're out of control. You abused the position as Alpha, forcing the pack to do things that go against everything we stand for like kidnapping Bella Swan and injuring one of our own brothers. I am here to take over—as clearly you are unfit as a leader," Sam spoke in a smooth but authoritative voice.

"Like hell you will. I am not going to step down. Bella was brought here for her own protection. That bloodsucking leech was trying to take her from me. She is mine! She is carrying my baby." Jacob's face contorted in rage.

"I don't belong to anyone, Jacob Ephraim Black. I am a surrogate for Angela. Do you remember her? The girl you almost killed by causing her accident." I hollered at him.

"Liar. You and the baby belong to me!" Jacob took a step forward, but Sam shoved him back.

"That's enough, Jacob. You will stop," Sam ordered.

I watched Jacob's body shake and jerk—for a moment, I thought it had worked. But then Jacob smirked and tossed his head arrogantly.

"I am the great grandson of Ephraim Black. I will not take orders from a Uley. _You_ are going to take orders from me. Out of my way, Sam," Jacob demanded.

Sam's body convulsed but then he stood taller. "No."

"Then I'll teach you the same way I taught Jared." Jacob lunged at Sam, changing in mid-air.

Sam shifted into a wolf before he hit the ground. The two rolled around in a fit of snarls and growls. If it wasn't for the two varying shades of fur it would be hard to tell where one wolf ended and the other began.

"We should help Sam." Quil took a step forward.

"No." Seth grabbed his elbow. "We need to resist changing into wolves. If we do, Jacob can use us to hurt Sam."

Seth glanced to the forest line and I followed his gaze. I spotted Leah in the shadows of a large pine. Paul was perched on a large boulder closer to the road.

"Phase back," Seth told them.

Jacob growled loudly and Leah made a whimper noise, her head hung down in defeat. Quil and Seth exchanged frowns as Jared muttered a curse from the doorway before stepping outside.

The fight continued and I couldn't tell who was winning as they seemed evenly matched. At one point, Jacob slammed Sam into a large tree so hard, it started to topple and caused a domino effect. Leah let loose a panicked whine, as she was frozen in the path of the chain of trees that were falling in her direction.

"Leah, move!" Seth cried in despair as I screamed, covering my mouth.

Sam leapt back to his feet and rushed toward Leah. He barely managed to shove her out of the way before the trees landed on top of him. There was a moment of stunned silence that followed. Leah was on her side with her back facing us, it was hard to tell if she was hurt.

"Seth, remember we gotta to fight it." Quil grabbed a hold of him.

Jared stumbled down the steps and tried to help him. Seth was shaking so hard he was starting to blur. Jacob turned his head and growled at them.

"I don't know what you said—and I don't care. You are evil, perhaps even worse than Utlapa himself," Seth glared at him.

Jacob snarled then reverted back into a human. "Are you seriously foolish enough to challenge me? You're nothing but a Clearwater…a mutt. _Apologize _to me now and I will let you live."

"I won't apologize for speaking the truth," Seth refused.

I let out startled gasp as Seth was able to defy Jacob's orders. The other wolves seemed just as surprised as me. Jacob's brows furrowed in confusion.

Seth shrugged Quil and Jared off, taking a step forward. "I may be a Clearwater, but it doesn't make you any less wrong." He took another step, squaring his shoulders. "You're right, I may be a _mutt_, but I see it as my advantage. I am a descendent of the Black family, even if it isn't Ephraim himself. He would be ashamed to call you his kin—I know I am." Seth straightened, and I swore he grew taller. "You're forgetting, I also have the blood of the Uley line…and Aterea, running through my veins. If anyone is more suitable for being Alpha, it's myself or Leah," Seth stated.

"Fine. You want to play it that way, then so be it. You and Leah can fight it out to see who will take me on." Jacob sneered. "Leah, kill Seth."

Leah looked at Seth and whined. She took a few steps forward and started to crouch. The look in her eyes was heartbreaking as it was clear she was tormented about attacking her brother.

"Leah, you don't have to listen him. Fight it with everything you've got," Seth pleaded with her. "Come on, sis, you can do it."

The small wolf growled and disappeared into the woods, only reappear moments later still yanking her top on.

"Fuck you, Jacob. I am not fighting my brother. The only mutt I will be taking a bite out of is you," she snapped.

Jacob couldn't hide his shock. "Paul, take out Leah. I've got Seth."

Paul glanced to the pile of trees, where Sam was last seen then jumped from his perch. He rushed forward and planted himself in front of Leah. She gave him the bitch brow before he turned around and switched to protective mode.

"What is wrong with you all, have you all forgotten who the Alpha is?" he screamed.

"I believe Seth is now." Quil spoke up.

"I'll stand behind him," Jared stated.

Leah hesitated for only a moment. "My brother has a good heart and is stronger than most give him credit for. I would die to protect him before I would let anyone like you hurt him. If that means he has to become Alpha then I will stand behind him."

Paul huffed and nodded sharply. Off in the distance was a long wolf howl which made a shiver run through me. The rest paused and look off in the direction it came from.

"Either Embry agreed with us or the Cullens crossed the border," Quil muttered.

Sirens pierced the air a moment later. I grew nervous as I didn't want Charlie anywhere near this mess. Paul took off into the trees and reappeared with his shorts on.

"The coven leader and Edward are with Charlie Swan, and they are headed this way," he announced.

"We need to fight the Cullens together," Jacob declared.

"We will not fight the Cullens. Especially, in front of Chief Swan. They came here for Bella and she is free to go with them. However, if Edward Cullen wants to fight you for taking his mate than we won't stop him or help you," Seth said decisively.

"I can take care of the leech. But what is disgusting is you believe Bella is his mate or don't support your brother. You've betrayed me—all of you." Jacob hands clenched.

"Don't speak of us as your brothers when you might have killed one of us." Seth shook his head.

"Fine. I'll take Bella and leave." Jacob headed for the cabin, instinctively I took a step back.

"You're not taking her anywhere," Seth stated, as the pack formed a loose circle around Jacob.

Jacob glanced around with a scowl before phasing back into a wolf. He dodged passed Jared and ran into the forest. The others glanced at Seth for orders.

"Leah and Quil, follow him and tell Embry to join you. Paul and Jared help me get the trees off of Sam. Then Paul join the others," he issued his first order.

"On it." Quil yanked off his shirt and gave Leah a head start before running out of sight.

The others headed for the trees with apprehensive expressions. I slowly made my way out of the cabin but stayed on the small porch. The boys looked like they were struggling with some of the trees despite their combined strength.

"Is Sam still alive?" I asked.

Seth looked over his shoulder. "His heartbeat is weak. He hasn't phased in so long. I don't know if he's still able to heal himself."

"Seth, I don't if we can do this on our own. Maybe you should ask the others to come back. Even then…" Jared looked upset.

"Let Carlisle help him. He will if you give him a chance," I said as the sirens started to get louder.

"Dr. Fang?" Paul scowled.

"He's been a doctor for centuries, he's not going to start killing now. He lives by his oath," I defended Carlisle.

Before the wolves could respond, the cruiser sped into the yard. Charlie screeched to a halt, sending rocks flying. Edward was out of the car first, looking wildly around. I could see from here his eyes were flint black and he was barely in control of himself.

"I'm okay," I called out to him.

His gaze fell on me then headed in my direction, too fast to be human speed. I only hoped Charlie was too distracted to notice. Edward leapt up the steps in a single bound and embraced me. He buried his nose in my hair breathing in deeply before I heard his sigh of relief.

"Seriously, I am okay," I told him, I placed a hand on his chest the rubbed it up to his cheek.

"I'll be the judge of that," he murmured. "You have no idea how worried I've been."

Edward pulled back and his eyes were lighter as they flittered over me, examining me. He pushed up my sleeve and spotted the red welts on my skin.

"Who hurt you?" Charlie demanded, coming up the steps.

"Jacob did," I lied. "He was the one who took me here. The others tried to help me but he ran off. Sam is seriously hurt, a tree fell on him."

"How did a tree fall on him?" Dad asked, turning around.

The final tree was off Sam and Carlisle was kneeling beside Sam's unmoving body. While the Jared and Seth stood by silently watching his every move. Edward's arm wrapped around me, pulling me close. Charlie looked at me then back at Sam, clearly unsure where he was needed most.

"Dad, I'm fine," I promised.

"Does the reservation have an ambulance? I can do only so much here, he needs to be transported to their clinic. Does the clinic here have an x-ray machine?" Carlisle looked up Seth.

"No ambulance, we usually use a back of Old Quil's van or a truck," Seth said.

"I can radio Forks, will he make it that long?" Dad headed for the cruiser.

"I have controlled the bleeding but he needs further scans for internal damage," Carlisle stated.

"We will bring him to the clinic. Sam's truck is right there, we can use it to transport him," Seth stated.

"Now hold on, son. The hospital would be better, this isn't about your prejudice is it," Charlie lectured.

"No, Chief. The clinic is where Sam would want to be. Dr. Cullen, you are welcome to help him," Seth became adamant.

"Thank you. Bella, how are you feeling?" he asked.

"I keep telling you all. I feel fine. Honest," I told him.

"Have you felt the babies move at all?" Carlisle asked.

"I…" I bit my lip as I thought about it. I hadn't felt them, but I hadn't felt sick either or lightheaded.

"Go back to your dad's. Rest, eat, and drink something. If you haven't felt movement within the hour go to a clinic," Carlisle directed. "You're probably in shock."

I nodded becoming nervous as Edward helped me down the steps. Seth tossed a set of keys toward Edward, which he caught easily.

"I'm going to help them to the clinic then I'll join you at the house as soon as I can." Charlie looked at me in concern. "Edward, can you help us get Sam into the truck before you take Bella home."

Edward looked about to refuse before I gave him a gentle nudge. "Go. I'll meet you at the car. Sam needs your help more than I do," I said gently.

He reluctantly headed over to help the others and I went to the Rabbit and got in. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath and rubbed gentle circles on my belly. I was alerted to Edward rejoining me when I heard the car door close.

"You can hear the babies' heartbeats, right?" I asked him, opening my eyes.

He nodded. "Yes, but they are on the low side of normal range and your blood pressure is high." He focused on the road, his hand was tight around the steering wheel. I was reminded of when he saved me in Port Angeles.

"I know you must be mad…"

"Bella, I don't want to get into this right now—you need to relax," he said softly but sternly.

"I am sorry. They had orders to hurt anyone in the way of taking me and Timothy…"

"I know." He sighed and removed one hand off the wheel and reached for my hand, lacing our fingers together. He lifted it and kissed my pulse point lightly.

"I am not angry with you. Although, I don't understand why you left the apartment. I am furious with Jacob and the wolves. And not to mention Rosalie," he said angrily.

"The sun was out," I said to him.

He scoffed. "Don't excuse her, you have an underground garage."

"The wolves did take me, but they managed to finally break free from Jacob's control. They helped me," I reasoned.

"Not soon enough," he retorted.

I gave up because he was too upset to be reasoned with at the moment. "Can we stop at the diner, please?"

"You need to rest." He shook his head.

"Are you going argue with everything I say?" I asked defensively. "Charlie probably doesn't have anything to eat in the house. Carlisle also said I should eat."

"What would you like? I'll order it to go. You need to rest, and I can't be around humans at the moment." He let go of my hand to pull out his phone.

I nodded understandably. "A hamburger with bacon and cheddar, fries, a small salad with Ranch on the side. Also a chocolate milkshake…and apple no…cherry cobbler. Oh, would it be too much to get onion rings too."

His lips twitched into a half of grin. "At least you have an appetite, that's a good sign."

"I'm feeling starved all of the sudden," I said sheepishly.

Edward placed the order then shoved his phone back into his pocket. He held my hand again and we rode in silence to the diner. I shifted as close as I could to him then rested my head on his shoulder. He placed a kiss on the top of my head as we sped by the welcome to Forks sign.

**A/N: So, I'm betting most of you didn't see the chapter would go this way. Yes, Jacob is still alive at the moment, but at least he can't use the pack as his puppets anymore. Fun fact: none of the rest of the pack has all three bloodlines running through them like Seth and Leah. I used the **_**Twilight Sage Offical Illustrated guide **_**to check the family trees.**

**Thank you for sharing your thoughts with me. Also thank you to whoever recommended me to TLS. **

**Other news: A Picture is Worth a Thousand Words: Valentine Edition is still open. Check it out here: Facebook Dot Com /groups/ ** 460094101314978


	16. Chapter 16

**I don't own Twilight or its characters. Stephenie Meyer does.**

**Cheryl and Gabby, thank you for pre-reading, and April, thank you for editing. Any mistakes left are my own. **

**Ch. 16**

When we arrived at the diner, Edward found a spot far from the front door. He leaned over and cupped my face, tilting my head toward him. He kissed me gently at first then more urgently. He left me breathless when he stopped but he still held me close. His hand brushed my cheek tenderly.

"I'm sorry for snapping at you," he said softly. "Please, don't leave this car and keep it locked until I get back," he said, and his head shot up, but he looked relieved. "Emmett and Jasper are in the woods there." He pointed in the direction, but it was dark now and I couldn't see anything.

"I will stay in the car," I promised.

I watched as he hurried into the diner and returned within minutes with two bags and my drink in hand. Edward slid gracefully into the car, handing me the drink and then placed the large bag on my lap and the second in the back. I promptly opened the bag and stole a fry. Edward wrinkled his nose as he started the engine.

"This has to be the worst car I have ever driven," he muttered.

"Really? Even worse than my truck?" I teased.

"Your truck didn't stink like a pack of wet, smelly dogs," he complained.

I sniffed the air, and all I could detect was the scent of food. "Really? I don't smell it." I took a sip of my shake.

"Consider yourself lucky," he commented.

I started to nibble on another fry when I received a swift kick from one of the babies. "Omph." I cringed.

"What's wrong?" Edward's head snapped to me.

"Sorry. One of the babies kicked me in the ribs. It caught me off guard. That's good, right?" I rubbed the spot.

Edward nodded, looking relieved. He took his hand off the wheel and touched the spot. It was immediately bumped. He chuckled slightly as he pulled it away.

"Their heart rates are stronger now that you are relaxing. Perhaps all they needed was some food," he commented as he pulled into the driveway.

Edward helped me into the house and settled on the couch. He then disappeared into the kitchen and returned with a glass of water. He pulled my feet onto his lap and took off my shoes. He frowned when he ran his hands over my ankles.

"You have some swelling. After this meal we should watch your salt levels if it doesn't go down," he commented, rubbing them lightly.

I paused with a fry halfway to my mouth. "Are you saying I have preeclampsia? Isn't it too early for that?"

"It's rare this early, but with how much stress you have been under it wouldn't be surprising. Have you had any headaches?" he asked, and I shook my head.

"If you do, you need to tell us immediately. Even if you think it's mild and you can handle it." He gave me a pointed look.

"I will, Dr. Cullen," I told him.

"Actually, my medical degrees are under Masen." He took a deep breath. "I have something to tell you. Please don't argue with me on it."

"What? No good conversations start like this. The last time …"

"Shhh…love, I'm sorry. The last thing I want to do is upset you. But it's necessary, Jacob is still out there and he is dangerous…"

"No," I snapped. "You promised not to leave. I don't care if it's to hunt Jacob down. No."

"Sweetheart, breathe. I am not leaving. That wasn't what I was about to say." He placed his hand on my cheek.

"Oh…I'm sorry. I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions." I felt horrible.

He grimaced. "Don't be, you weren't completely wrong. I did think about it briefly, but he has proven so unpredictable I'm having a hard time trusting anyone but me to watch out for you. Which is why you need to move into the house. It's safer there. Charlie tried the best he could, but it is obvious it wasn't good enough. Jacob is still out there, though his time on Earth is limited. It's only a matter of time he before he comes to us."

"What about Rosalie?" I scowled.

"I could care less what Rosalie thinks about it at the moment." Edward frowned. "Your safety is more important than her selfishness."

"I was talking more about myself. I don't feel comfortable around her. Especially after you pretty much told me she abandoned me to the wolves on purpose," I said bitterly.

"I was angry when I said that. I honestly don't know why she wasn't there. I haven't seen her since this morning. But for her sake, she better have a good excuse." He scowled, and his jaw tightened. "Apology accepted, but it still doesn't excuse her yet."

I raised an eyebrow and nudged him with my foot, wondering who he was talking to.

"Emmett. He is blaming himself for leaving you even for a short time. He trusted Rosalie would be there," he explained.

"Emmett, you're not to blame. I told you not to wait. I was concerned about Edward's safety. I thought going to the lobby was safe since security was there and they said the delivery man needed my signature. I thought it was whatever Renée sent. I'm to blame."

"Jacob is to blame. And…." Edward clenched his jaw, stopping himself. "Either way, I assure you Rosalie won't be an issue when you move in. You may not even see her."

"You can't kick her out of her own house," I scoffed.

"Another reason for you to move in is you are going to be put on moderate bedrest for a while. You won't see her in my room, I can promise you that," he told me.

"Is that Dr. Masen or Dr. Cullen speaking?" I asked.

Edward gave me an apologetic look. "Both of us."

I sighed in defeat. There went this semester's classes, but these little ones came first. "What does moderate bedrest really entail? Do I really have to be stuck in a bed 24/7?"

"Carlisle is more concerned about the next few days. If your swelling and blood pressure go back to normal, then there will be no need to keep you resting. You'll be allowed up for short periods of time to shower and perhaps short walks. You'll probably be able to sit as long as your legs are up. If all goes well, it probably won't be for the rest of the pregnancy," he explained.

"What am I going to tell Angela?" I felt like I was letting her down.

"Why don't you wait a few days, and if things are good then there will be nothing to tell," Edward suggested.

"You want me to lie to her?" I was uneasy about it. "These are her and Ben's children."

"I'm not suggesting to lie. I think it's too early to worry Ben and Angela. Besides, you could hardly tell them what led up to it. The twins are fine right now and if you get your blood pressure back under control then they will continue to be fine. If the situation changes, then by all means you should let them know," he reasoned.

"I can agree to that. I hope I can make it to the baby shower." I frowned.

"When is it?" he asked, resuming rubbing my feet.

"Not this week but the following Saturday. Oh that feels good." I moaned when he hit the right spot.

He suddenly dropped my foot and straightened up as the front door opened. Charlie walked in looking worse for wear. I suddenly remembered he'd probably been up for over thirty-six hours due to the fire and everything else. He hung up his coat and took off his holster. He was about to lock his gun away like always before he stopped. He set the gun on the small table.

"Dad, you look exhausted, can I get you anything?" I offered, starting to get up but Edward placed his hand on my shoulder, preventing me from moving.

Charlie ran his hand over his face and shook his head. "You're supposed to be resting, not waiting on me. How are you doing?" he asked, coming over and sitting on the edge of his chair.

"I'm feeling a lot better. The babies are moving around," I told him.

"Good…good." He nodded.

"How is Sam?" I asked.

"Dr. Cullen had him stable and sedated when I left. There was no internal bleeding by some miracle of God. Only some broken ribs and his collarbone, but Carlisle is sure he will heal. He's lucky to be alive," Charlie answered.

"Do you want my cherry cobbler?" I offered since I had finished pretty much everything else.

He chuckled tiredly. "I know better than to take food from a pregnant woman. I'm going to take a shower and go straight to bed. Are you staying the night?" He focused on Edward.

"I would prefer to stay close, Chief. In case Bella needs something in the middle of the night," Edward said.

"Fine with me. Just no monkey business." Charlie stood and stretched.

"Dad," I said mortified.

"I'm overtired not stupid, Bells. You seem to have forgotten I was changing your diapers when I was your age. There are some things fathers never want to overhear, whether their kids are adults or not." Charlie smirked. "Do me a favor, I know you like your window cracked while you sleep, but keep it closed and locked tonight. Jacob has used it before, so let's not give him the opportunity to try it again. I will be keeping my gun on me in case he's stupid enough to show up. Do you know how to use a gun, Edward?"

"I can't say that I do," Edward admitted. "But both my brothers are very knowledgeable. I'm sure they could give me lessons."

"Good idea." Charlie nodded. "We will talk tomorrow about what we are going to do about your living arrangements."

"The Cullens have offered for me to move in with them, into their guest room," I told him.

"Their _guestroom_…sure we will go with that. I'll see you in the morning." Charlie yawned, heading for the stairs only pausing to grab his gun.

Edward watched him leave with an amused expression. "He already assumes we are practically living together. He must be where you get your astuteness from."

"Did he notice anything earlier?" I grew concerned.

Edward shook his head. "Not from what I can tell. He was too concerned about you, and his overtiredness played a factor. He didn't notice Carlisle lifted the trees like toothpicks off of Sam. He is a bit confused how the trees fell like they did but is more focused on finding Jacob at the moment."

I picked up my dessert and took a big bite, savoring the sweet taste. After this, I wanted to take a shower and climb into bed myself—I was exhausted. The fork was halfway to my mouth when I realized I didn't have a change of clothes here. Anything I left behind, would be to small at this point. What I was wearing was too dirty to sleep in, which means I'd have to sleep naked and that made me subconscious.

"What's on your mind, pretty girl," Edward murmured, brushing the hair out of my eyes.

"I just realized I have nothing here to sleep in." I finished, taking my bite.

"Alice dropped off some things for you a few minutes ago?" Edward said.

"Why didn't she come in the normal way and say hi?" I asked.

"Alice thinks you might be upset with her for not warning you in time and wouldn't want to see her. She's blaming herself for what happened. I don't, though; I know for the first time in her existence she has been struck blind. She's starting to doubt her own visions about everything and feels like she is letting us all down," Edward explained.

"I'm not upset with her. She can't see everything. Let me see your phone, so I can call her." I held out my hand.

Edward handed it over. "Alice is also blaming herself for what happened with Rosalie. She had sent Rosalie because Rose is the better fighter. If the wolves…"

"If Alice was blind during a fight it would throw her off and she'd get hurt," I finished for him. "They had figured out how to get around her."

Edward nodded with a grim expression. "It would appear so."

The phone rang before I could make a call, and Alice's name appeared on the display.

"Alice, none of what happened is your fault," I told her rather than saying hello.

"You're sweet, Bella, but I know what I should've done. Now don't you worry about anything else. Esme and I will have all your things moved to the house first thing. Don't worry about bed rest, Carlisle will order it for a couple of days, so you'll be at the party as far as I can see," she rattled off.

"That's great to hear." I was about to ask her about the babies' birth but decided against it. The last thing Alice needed at the moment was to answer questions like a fortune teller. "Thank you, Alice."

"You're welcome. See you in the morning." She sounded subdued.

I gave Edward back his phone. "She didn't seem to believe me."

"I'm sure once this situation gets back under control, she will feel better. Jasper says thank you for trying." Edward gave me a smile.

"There's nothing to thank me for, it was the truth." I placed my container down on the coffee table. "I'm going to clean up then take a shower—I'm exhausted."

"I will clean up, while you're showering." Edward lifted me off the couch and carried me to the stairs.

"I can walk," I reminded him.

"Not today." He ignored my protest as he brought me to the bathroom. "I'll meet you in your room."

The bathroom was still warm and steamy from Charlie's shower. I hoped he left me some hot water. I took a quick shower myself and changed into the clothes Alice left me. I was settling in my bed when Edward entered carrying extra blankets. I hid my displeasure that he always insisted on keeping so many layers. But I knew he wouldn't believe me if I told him I was warm even with him holding me close.

"I'm surprised I beat you here," I said, sliding over for him.

"I wanted to give you time to change and have a quick word with my brothers. They will pick us up after breakfast tomorrow in the Volvo to keep up with appearances." He spread out the blankets before lying down, spooning me.

"Today feels like the longest day of my life." I yawned, snuggling into his embrace.

"Sleep, love." He ran his fingers through my hair and started to hum.

"Edward…" I muttered sleepily. "About our argument…" I was losing my train of thought.

His fingers stilled. "Shhh…whatever it is it can wait until tomorrow."

"I don't want to argue…with everything going on…so you win…it's shelved," I mumbled.

"Maybe I don't want to win." I thought I heard him whisper.

"Hmm…what?"

"Nothing, love, sweet dreams." Edward started to hum my lullaby.

**A/N: I'm sure not many of you are surprised that Edward is going to be even more overprotective now. **

**Thank you for sharing your thoughts with me.**

**Side note: I'm a judge and banner maker for A Picture is Worth a Thousand Words: Valentine Edition. Submissions are open to Feb. 10****th****. Check it out here: Facebook Dot Com /groups/ ** 460094101314978 or fanfiction dot net /u/ 13011621/ APictureIsWorthAThousandWords


	17. Chapter 17

**I don't own Twilight or its characters. Stephenie Meyer does.**

**Cheryl and Gabby, thank you for pre-reading, and April, thank you for editing. Any mistakes left are my own. **

**Ch. 17**

The sun beat down on me as I tilted my head to enjoy the warmth of it against my skin. I dug my toes deep into the sand and wiggled them. The sound of the waves crashing on the shore was soothing to my ears. I hadn't been this relaxed in a long time.

"What are you thinking about, beautiful?" Edward brushed my hair off my shoulder then placed a soft kiss.

"Nothing really…just enjoying the peace and quiet and being here with you alone." I opened my eyes and gazed up at him.

There were no words to describe how gorgeous Edward looked in the sunlight. He sparkled brighter than the crystal blue ocean. His eyes were a golden color which radiated his happiness. He smiled at me then kissed the back of my hand.

"I can second that. It's nice to finally be free of the chaos and drama," he agreed. "Would you like to go for a swim?"

I bit my lip and shook my head. "I have a better idea."

"Oh…and what would that be?" He gave me a sexy grin.

"I'd rather show you." I shifted to my knees and scooted closer.

I wrapped my arms around Edward's neck and pressed my lips to his. I felt him chuckle against them before returning the kiss. His hands grasped my hips gently and lifted me until I was straddling him. Then they slid up my torso, leaving a tingling sensation in their wake. His fingers nimbly unclasped the bikini top, and the small bit of fabric fell away from my body.

He deepened the kiss by slipping his tongue into my mouth, caressing mine. I moaned with pleasure as his hand cupped my swollen breast and teased my nipple. He pulled his mouth away allowing me to breathe, and his lips kissed down my neck to my collarbone.

"Please…please," I begged, my center aching aa I pushed against the bulge in his shorts.

Edward pulled away and stared into my eyes. His had darkened considerably and were filled with wanton desire.

"Please." My voice became more urgent.

I was suddenly on my back with Edward hoovering over me. "Bella…Bella," he murmured over and over as he lowered himself between my legs.

"Bella!" His voice was louder and more crisp.

I woke up with a start, confused to where I was. I blinked a few times as I recognized my bedroom in Forks—a far cry from a secluded tropical beach.

"Bella, love, are you okay? I'm sorry to wake you, but you were having a nightmare," Edward explained softly.

I shook my head to clear up the fogginess of still being half asleep. "No, it wasn't a nightmare."

His forehead furrowed in confusion. "Then what were you dreaming about? Whatever it was had your heartrate up and you were desperately saying please."

I cringed about him saying desperate and the blood rushed to my cheeks. "Ummm…" I glanced at the window. "Are Jasper and Emmett still right outside?"

"No. They left at dawn. But what does that have to do with anything?" Edward asked.

"Maybe I can show you my dream," I suggested boldly as I slid closer to where he sat on the corner of my bed.

It was harder to do than in my dream since my large belly was getting in the way. He returned the kiss hesitantly, at first, but as soon as my tongue touched his lips, I found myself kissing empty air. Edward was across the room with a look of disgust on his face. Mortified, I slid out of bed, anxious to be out of the room.

"Sorry…I don't know what I was thinking." I kept my head down as I went for the door.

"Bella…Bella," Edward called, blocking my path.

"I really have to go the bathroom, one of the babies is on my bladder," I told him, trying to go around him.

"Hold on a moment. Look at me," he asked.

I lifted my eyes as far as I dared, staring at his chest. He sighed and placed his finger under my chin, tilting my head up.

"Much better," he said softly, gazing into my eyes. "Love, I'm sorry…"

"No, I'm sorry I disgusted you."

"You didn't disgust me." He gave me an incredulous look.

"That's not what the expression on your face said," I told him.

"If I appeared disgusted then it was probably being disappointed in myself. Not you, love. I hate I can't fully show you how I feel about you. I would want nothing more than to be intimate with you, but it's far too dangerous while you're human—let alone pregnant," he explained, and I saw the remorse in his eyes.

"All the better to change me then," I said automatically.

"You want me to change you so we can have sex?" he questioned without any emotion behind it.

"Not the main reason. It's just another pro for it. But I'm sorry, I promised to shelve it, and I meant it. I got caught up in my dream, it seemed so real…" I became flustered. "I really need to have a human moment before I have an accident."

Edward stepped out of my way, and I hurried to the bathroom. After I did my business, I splashed some cold water on my face and took a few deep breaths. I looked at myself in the mirror and noticed I couldn't look any less attractive than I did at this moment. I had bags under my eyes and my face was all splotchy.

I made my way as slowly as possible to my room. When I entered, Edward was sitting in my rocking chair. He smiled and opened his arms for me to come to him. I hesitated for moment before joining him.

He nuzzled my cheek. "I do wish I didn't have to hold back with you. Will you tell me about your dream?"

"We probably should head downstairs. I'm sure Charlie is up by now." I avoided the question.

"He's at the diner, grabbing us some breakfast. We are alone," he told me.

I squirmed in my seat. "It was a good dream. We were alone on a secluded tropical beach. I wasn't pregnant anymore. We were enjoying the peace and tranquility. We started getting intimate, first by kissing, and then you were touching me. We were about to make love when you woke me up."

"Sorry." He smiled ruefully. "So where was I touching you exactly? Was it around here?" His hand brushed my upper thigh. "Or was it further up around here?" He moved his hand to my rib cage, and his thumb brushed against my breast.

My breath hitched. "The second one," I told him.

"I see." He smirked as his thumb brushed more firmly. "You know in my day I was taught this would be disrespecting a woman."

"Times change. I like it. It makes me feel…it makes me feel desirable." I risked being honest.

"You are definitely desirable, love. I may not be able to dream, but that doesn't mean I don't have my own fantasies." He kissed below my ear, his tongue snaking out to lick my skin.

A small moan escaped my mouth and Edward chuckled. He stood with me in his arms and carried me over to the bed. He placed me down before lying on his side next to me. His hand played with the edge of my shirt.

"Perhaps we can experiment with more intimacy; however, there will have to be some ground rules." His hand slid to my breast, cupping it.

"I'm listening," I said as my chest rose and fell against him.

"Nothing that involves going near my teeth—it's too hazardous. Also, we can't make love…it would be too dangerous for the babies and you. Those I have known to take a human sexually don't usually leave their partners alive in the end. I could never risk you that way," he explained.

"You would never hurt me." I touched his cheek.

"I have no doubt I would lose any train of thought while in the throes of passion with you." He winked at me. "After the babies are here, I'm going to take you away from it all and to an island like you dreamed about."

"Really? That sounds nice." I raked my fingers through his hair.

"It will be more than nice." He pulled away from me. "Charlie is back. I'll step out while you get dressed, then take you downstairs."

**SS**

Edward carried me downstairs without protest from me and set me down on the couch. From here we could hear Charlie in the kitchen on the phone with Billy.

"Your concern is too little too late if you ask me. Where was your concern and apologies a few weeks ago? Hell…where was it a year and a half ago," Charlie snapped.

"I begged you to get Jacob help the first time…don't tell me Jacob isn't on drugs. All the signs are there, did you forget I'm a cop? I agreed not to press charges last time because you swore to me you'd get him help. I consented because I knew he was all you had to assist you. I can't trust your word anymore. When we find Jacob, he will be going to jail. Kidnapping is a federal crime."

"Well, I'm sorry too!" Charlie huffed. "Bullshit. The Cullens weren't trespassing. They arrived with me, looking for Bella. You should be thanking me they did, because it is thanks to Dr. Cullen that Sam is alive, or Jacob would be looking at murder charges too."

There was a moment of silence before the phone hung up roughly. Edward stood and made his way to the kitchen while I waited.

"Good morning, Chief," he greeted.

"Good morning. I hope I didn't wake you guys," Dad apologized.

"We were already awake. I came to hunt down some food for Bella," Edward said.

"I have plenty, help yourselves. Is Bella upstairs?" Dad asked.

"She's in the living room, keeping her feet up," Edward explained.

Dad appeared a moment later with a coffee mug and plate in hand. "I wasn't sure what you'd like so I got a bunch of things. Sorry, I didn't have much in the house."

"It's okay. I'm sure whatever you got will be fine," I told him.

"You're looking better this morning," he commented, taking a sip of his coffee.

"I feel much better. I slept really well last night," I told him.

Edward came into the room and with two plates, filled with scrambled eggs, breakfast sausage, whole wheat toast, pancakes, a blueberry muffin, and an apple. I gave him a wide-eyed look, knowing there was no way I could eat all of that. He shrugged and returned to the kitchen, coming back with an orange juice to wash all the food down with.

"What time are your brothers arriving?" Charlie asked Edward.

"They should be here within the hour," Edward answered.

"I wanted to talk to you both some more about Jacob. It seems there hasn't been any sight of him since yesterday. Billy swears he doesn't know where he is. Seth Clearwater is spearheading a search party in La Push. I have my officers out as well and I will join them in a few. I know you probably know this but if you see him, don't engage. Call the police immediately and let them deal with it," Charlie advised.

"Of course, Chief." Edward nodded in agreement, but I knew he was lying. I knew if Jacob crossed our paths Edward would kill him.

"One more thing." Charlie slid an uncovered box over to us. "I know you're not too keen on the idea, but I will rest better."

"Dad, I'm really not comfortable owning a gun. Besides, as Edward said, Jasper and Emmett know how to use one."

"Good, maybe they can teach you and Edward." Charlie drained his coffee and glanced at his watch. "I should get going." He seemed hesitant to leave.

There was a knock on the door, and he stood quickly. He opened it slowly at first then all the way.

"Boys, come on in. We were just talking about you," Charlie greeted them.

"Chief, good to see you. I wish it was better circumstances." Emmett came in first.

"Sir." Jasper nodded his head.

Emmett spotted me and gave me a sad smile. "How are you feeling, Bella?"

"Better. I'll be ready to go in a few." I glanced down at the food I had barely touched.

"No rush. Eat. It's a long drive ahead and we have to swing by the house first and check in with Carlisle," Edward told me.

"So you were talking about us, good things I hope," Emmett joked.

"Edward told me how the two of you know how to use a gun. I was hoping you could do me a favor and teach Bella how. It wouldn't be a bad idea for Edward to learn too." Charlie gestured to the gun on the table.

"Bella with a gun." Emmett snickered.

"See, even Emmett knows Bella plus gun is a bad idea," I grumbled as I took a bite of my sausage.

"It isn't a _bad_ idea." Jasper spoke in a quiet but firm voice. "I'll teach you how. It would be better for your safety. If you know how to use it properly then you won't get hurt."

"And of course, I want to learn as well." Edward rubbed my leg tenderly.

"Thank you, Jasper." Charlie looked relieved and grabbed his coat. "I'm on my way to the station. Bells, call me when you arrive back in Tacoma."

"I will," I agreed.

After he left, I finished my breakfast. Edward disappeared upstairs and came back with my bag Alice had packed.

He held up an envelope. "Since these are vouchers, they still might be good. I'll make up the difference if you want to visit your mom for spring break or maybe we can find a tropical beach you'd want to go to." He gave me a crooked grin as I started to blush.

"Sweet! Are you talking about Esme's island? We could all go?" Emmett looked excited.

"You forgot you've been banned from the place," Jasper teased. "Besides, I think Edward was talking just the two of them."

"Esme has her own island?" I asked.

"Carlisle bought it for her as a place to escape. I'm sure Esme won't mind lending it to us since we know how to behave." Edward shot Emmett a look.

"Hey, it was Rosie's fault too." Emmett smiled mischievously. "What can I say, I married a wild woman."

"Speaking of your wife. Did you find out where she was?" Edward's mood darkened.

Emmett's smirk fell. "If you want to blame someone for leaving Bella alone, blame me."

"No, it wasn't your fault, Emmett. I practically threw you out since Alice thought Edward and Carlisle were in danger and didn't know it since Alice couldn't reach them. Edward, I told you it was sunny."

"You have an underground garage, Bella," Edward stated.

"Yes. My brain was a bit foggy last night, but you need a special card to get in just like downstairs. I have one and you have the only other. Rosalie wouldn't have been able to get in. I know she doesn't like me, and I can't say I'm thrilled with her either, but I hardly doubt she would set me up to be taken. She knows she would never be able to hide that from you and you would kill her," I reasoned with him.

"Rosalie doesn't hate Bella. She would never sentence her to die by the mutts. She's almost more protective of the babies than you are." Jasper spread his calming influence.

Edward was silent, and I slid my hand on top of his. "Look, if you find out something else different when we see her, we will deal with it then. But as it stands, the only person to blame for this mess is Jacob."

Edward nodded after a moment. "You're right."

Emmett's shoulders sagged in relief. "Alrighty then shall we get this show on the road? What the hell is that?"

**A/N: Did I fool you with the dream? Some progression with intimacy. I couldn't see vampward agreeing to have sex while she was pregnant due to the risks. **

**Thank you for sharing your thoughts with me.**

**Side note: I'm a judge and banner maker for A Picture is Worth a Thousand Words: Valentine Edition. Submissions are open to Feb. 10****th****. Check it out here: Facebook Dot Com /groups/ ** 460094101314978 or fanfiction dot net /u/ 13011621/ APictureIsWorthAThousandWords


	18. Chapter 18

**I don't own Twilight or its characters. Stephenie Meyer does.**

**Cheryl and Gabby, thank you for pre-reading, and April, thank you for editing. Any mistakes left are my own. **

**Ch. 18 (EPOV)**

_Emmett's shoulders sagged in relief. "Alrighty then shall we get this show on the road? What the hell is that?"_

I snapped my head to Bella, concerned something was wrong. She looked down in alarm, then a curious smile spread across her face. She lightly traced with one finger a small bulge which was sticking out of her belly.

"I think it's a foot or maybe an elbow?" She shrugged as the bump disappeared.

"That's freaky. Did it hurt?" Emmett asked.

"No, I actually didn't feel it until you mentioned it." Bella stood and straightened her shirt.

"You didn't feel it protruding from your body?" Jasper questioned with a snicker.

Bella shook her head, and a faint blush covered her cheeks. "I'll be right back and then after I clean up, we can go." She headed for the stairs.

"Where are you going?" I blocked her path.

A brief annoyance flickered in her eyes. "I was heading for the restroom. You're not going to let me walk on my own two feet, are you?" She sighed.

"Not when it involves stairs." I scooped her up easily, taking them two at a time. "Besides I told you, you shouldn't be on your feet too much." I placed her down outside of the bathroom. "Wait for me when you're done, please."

Bella nodded her head as she went inside. I rushed downstairs and quickly cleaned up from the meal. Emmett and Jasper stood by the door and watched me.

"Dude, don't you think you're going a tad overboard?" Emmett commented.

"No not in the least. You know how clumsy she can be," I responded irritably.

"Actually, her balance has improved. With the exception of almost toppling the boxes on top of herself, which was more the store's fault than her own, she's been fairly accident free," Jasper pointed out.

I growled under my breath, annoyed they couldn't seem to understand Bella's and the babies' safety was at risk. From here on out there would be no chances. I'm sure Carlisle would agree to put her on bed rest to assure it.

"Her blood pressure has been up, and her ankles are swelling. She needs to stay off her feet." I forcefully tied up the garbage.

"But her…" Emmett started, and I tossed the trash bag at him.

"Bring this to the curb while I go get Bella." I went up the stairs.

"_Fine. You're only going to drive her crazy if you hover,"_ Emmett yelled in his head as he walked out of the house.

I ignored him and arrived as Bella was opening the door. She didn't seem surprised to see me waiting for her and wrapped her arms around my neck. I carried her straight to the car and to the backseat, where I figured she'd be more comfortable. I slid in next to her, allowing Emmett to drive.

"Aren't we going the wrong way?" Bella asked as we pulled away.

"We are headed to the house here first. I want Carlisle to check you out before we make a long trip. He's here with Esme. She wanted to clean up from the small fire."

"That's right. Did you lose a lot of things?" she asked in concern.

I shook my head. "Only my old couch and some clothes Alice would have burnt them anyway if she knew how out of season they were." I chuckled, leaving out I had luckily kept anything of value in a fireproof box.

I caught thoughts from Carlisle's mind as we drew closer to the house. Immediately, I grew irritated that I had been left out of the loop. Had I'd known, I wouldn't have brought Bella anywhere near here. Bella turned to me sensing my tension.

"What's wrong?" she asked nervously, glancing out the windows in concern.

"We need to turn around," I stated, glaring at Jasper as he spread calm throughout the vehicle.

Jasper turned to look at me. "Carlisle needs you present for the meeting. If you'd rather, Esme or Alice can take Bella…"

"Not happening. Bella isn't leaving my sight," I hissed.

"What meeting? What is going on?" Bella asked, and her eyes darted between the two of us.

"We didn't think you would, Edward, which is why we didn't tell you. You know we need your ability here for this, especially since Alice is going to be struck blind," Jasper insisted.

"Is it Jacob or the rest of the pack?" Bella asked anxiously.

"There's no need for a meeting," I snapped.

"Ed…"

"Stop ignoring me and tell me what is going on," Bella yelled, losing her patience.

"Love, it's nothing you need to worry about. Remember, you need to stay calm." I tried to soothe her.

Her eyes narrowed into slits and it would've been amusing that she was as dangerous as a kitten if her eyes didn't radiate hurt. "If you want me calm then you shouldn't be avoiding my questions and placating me." She turned away from me. "Emmett, tell me what they are talking about."

"Love…"

She held up her hand, stopping me. "Don't _love _me. You lost your chance…Emmett?"

"We are meeting with the pack of puppies. The new leader called Carlisle this morning hoping to talk," Emmett answered her. _"If she's this mad now, you better hope she doesn't find out about you putting her on a fake bed rest. Or the fact, you lied to her about not leaving to hunt Jacob down yourself,"_ he added silently.

Bella relaxed against the seat. "Is that all?"

"Did you forget they kidnapped you? I don't trust them, and you shouldn't be anywhere near them," I stated.

Bella took a deep breath and reached out to touch my shoulder. "The pack kidnapped me because they were forced to. They are just as upset with Jacob—he has been controlling them as puppets. We should work with them to be on the same page. I'll be safe with everyone around, since there are more of you than wolves. I'll stay in the house if you want me to. However, Jasper is right, they need you. With you seeing into their minds, you'll be able to learn if you can trust them or not," she said quietly.

I relented since part of me knew she was right, although my urge to escape with her was still stronger. "You have to remain in my sight at all times. And I'm sorry, I wasn't purposely ignoring you. I was upset my own family purposely didn't tell me about the meeting to get us here."

Bella quirked an eyebrow and seemed about to say something before changing her mind. She nodded her head and turned to glance back out the window. My brothers didn't bother to hide their snickers.

"You realize you're the pot calling the kettle black right?" Emmett teased.

"Shut it," I muttered in annoyance and was surprised by Bella's light giggles.

Emmett pulled into our driveway and the first person I saw was Rosalie standing on the front stairs with her arms crossed in front of her chest. Her eyes looked sorrowful and she immediately began to plead with me to give her a chance to explain.

"Save your explanations," I told her.

"You promised to listen," Bella reminded me.

"And I will—but she owes it to you too, not only me," I stated as the car came to a stop.

While I helped Bella from the car, Emmett went over to Rose. She gave him a hesitant smile and touched his arm before walking over to us. Emmett watched us with nervous eyes, torn between standing between me and his mate but knowing she needed to do this on her own. Jasper hovered nearby, leaning against the hood of the car.

"Bella, I am so sorry I didn't get there in time. I know we both disagree about you being changed, but I would never leave you in danger's way on purpose," Rose told her honestly.

Bella nodded in agreement. "I believe you. What happened?"

"I was out hunting with the others when Carlisle and Edward disappeared in Alice's vision. She asked me to go take Emmett's place because she thought we would need his muscle. And I agreed so I ran back to the house as quickly as I could for the car since Alice said the sun would come out at some point." Rosalie paused.

"And I swear when I initially sent her, I saw her arrive. She was hanging out in the apartment while Bella was two down, watching a little boy." Alice walked up beside Rose.

"Then what happened to change it so quickly?" I demanded, trying to hold my temper.

"I was heading out of our drive when two large trees came crashing down, blocking my path. One of them flattened the front of my BMW. I jumped out in time. I smelled a wolf but didn't see it. I was about to follow it when I realized it was either a trap or a diversion. So I ran as fast as I could into the city, but once I was around humans I could only move so quickly. I was still a couple miles away when the sun came out, and I was trapped in a stinky fast food place. I tried to call Alice, but I realized I left my phone in the car charging," Rosalie explained and showed me everything in her head. She was speaking the truth.

"I'm glad you weren't hurt," Bella said softly.

Rose shifted her focus off me and looked at Bella with surprise over her concern. Emmett wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to him.

"Me too. Although, I bet Rose could have kicked that wolf's ass," Emmett said proudly.

"Thank you for explaining. I'm glad you didn't follow the wolf on your own. You're probably right about the situation. The wolves seemed to have figured out how to work around mine and Alice's abilities," I said.

"I agree. Although most the pack seems to be on our side, I don't think anyone should hunt alone until Jacob is dealt with. No matter how strong they think they are." Carlisle gave Emmett a pointed look.

"Like one wolf can take me down," Emmett scoffed jokingly, although he was going to take the precautions.

"Winnie the Pooh took you out," Bella teased.

Her comment caught me off guard, and I couldn't help but laugh at the dumbfounded expression on Emmett's face. Even Rose started to giggle as her tension was now melted away. Emmett's grin grew as he prepared his comeback.

"It wasn't Winnie the Pooh…it was Yogi." Emmett pretended to be offended.

"Who?" Bella asked.

"How can you not know Yogi? Best cartoon bear ever," Emmett scoffed.

Bella shrugged. "He must be before my time, old man."

Emmett stared at her wordlessly then broke out into laughter. "Finally, someone in the house has a sense of humor. Glad to have you in the family, Mary."

"I'm glad we can all laugh." Carlisle chuckled. "How are you feeling today, Bella"

"I feel a little tired, but okay. Edward mentioned you were going to put me on bed rest. Do you think it will be the rest of the pregnancy?" Bella asked.

Carlisle kept his facial expression blank. "_Bed rest, Edward? She appears fine to me." _

"I need to keep her safe," I whispered too low for Bella to hear.

Carlisle's thoughts told me he understood but wasn't happy with lying to her. "I think resting as much as possible for the next few days wouldn't hurt. Then we will revisit how much activity you should be able to do."

Bella seemed happy with his response as she leaned into me. I glanced quickly at Alice as her eyes became unfocused. She frowned and rubbed her head.

"The wolves should be here in about five minutes. Or at least I think it's them," she muttered unhappily.

"Let's get you inside, dear, and I will stay with you," Esme suggested, coming up beside Bella.

"Thank you, Esme. But Edward doesn't want me out of his sight while they are here." Bella laced her fingers through mine.

"I understand." Esme gave us both a warm smile.

I carried Bella to the porch and set her on the bench. As I straightened up, I heard the wolves two miles out. I took a protective stance in front of Bella, hoping to block her from them as much as possible. I didn't care if we were on the same side or not.

"They are within two miles," I warned the rest of my family.

Everyone came closer to the house to help shield Bella. Carlisle stayed out front with Jasper and Emmett flanking him. Esme and Rosalie stood on the stairs above them while Alice took a seat next to Bella.

The wolves paused long enough for Seth to phase and slip on a pair of shorts. He emerged from the woods with confidence, but there was hint of nervousness. Leah followed closely behind him. A few others remained hidden but watching. Seth had left a wolf behind to watch La Push.

"Leah, stay back. This is supposed to be a friendly meeting." Seth looked down at her.

Leah gave an unhappy huff and sat on her haunches. Seth took a few more steps forward and stood tall, then held out his hand.

"We didn't get to meet properly yesterday, so allow me to introduce myself. I am Seth Clearwater," he announced.

Carlisle stepped forward, waving off my brothers. "Pleased to meet you, Seth. I am Carlisle and behind me are the members of my family."

Seth seemed surprised at first at the word _family_. "I like to start off by thanking you for helping both Sam and Jared. It was an unexpected kindness but one very much appreciated."

"I was happy to help. How are they both doing?" Carlisle asked. After taking care of Sam, he had reset Jared's leg, which had healed wrong the first time.

"Jared is as good as new. Sam should be up in a few days. Which is great because I have a feeling we are going to need him." Seth explained.

"They've lost Jacob," I muttered.

Seth's eyes shot to me apologetically. "Unfortunately. Our minds are no longer connected, and he dove into the ocean, so we lost his scent. We doubled back to La Push because we didn't want to leave it unprotected."

"I think that's more than understandable," Carlisle agreed. "I have to warn you about Jacob." I read where this was going and frowned.

"I meant what I've said yesterday. If Edward wants to avenge his mate, even at the cost of Jacob's life, then we won't stand in his way. Jacob has betrayed us all," Seth stated.

I was surprised by his announcement. Apparently Jacob really had gone too far. I had assumed they would have pleaded for mercy on his behalf. Which still might happen after Carlisle revealed his theory.

Carlisle briefly hesitated. He was torn by what I wanted and what he felt was right.

"Tell them," I agreed, taking a step back and holding Bella's hand. I had a feeling she would be upset by this news.

"I think I know why Jacob has been acting irrational. The smell of his brain chemistry was off, and I believe that is what's effecting him," Carlisle stated.

"Wait…so you are saying Jacob is sick? Like Schizophrenia?" Seth asked.

"It could be Schizophrenia, or it could be a delusional disorder. I wouldn't know unless I ran tests. I do believe Jacob has some type of neurological disorder which has caused him to become delusional and violent," Carlisle explained.

"So Jacob believes his own delusions are reality?" Bella asked, biting her lip.

"That would certainly make sense of a lot of things. When we would see his thoughts, they seemed real, but we knew they couldn't be. He truly believed he had imprinted on you." Seth looked back at his sister and the others. I knew from their thoughts they agreed with Seth.

"You said the same yourself, didn't you," Bella asked me, and I nodded in agreement.

"Can Jacob be cured?" Seth asked.

Carlisle shook his head. "No. This will be something he will have to live with for the rest of his life. There's help though. There are medications that can be tried and therapy sessions. But the catch is Jacob would have to be a willing participant."

"Then we should help him, shouldn't we?" my angel said softly. "If he was doing all these things because he was sick, then shouldn't he get a chance to get better?"

Seth looked at his pack and received nods, some more reluctant than others. I knew my Bella's heart was in the right place so I hid my disapproval. If it was anyone else, I would agree with them.

"You don't agree." Bella tugged on my arm.

"You have a big and forgiving heart. But any risk to your safety, no matter how small, is too much," I admitted.

"No one is asking for Bella to be put at risk. I'm sure everyone understands that you will put her first no matter what, son. But there is the chance he will no longer be a threat to her if he agrees to treatment," Carlisle assured me.

"The only problem is I don't see how we'll be able to convince Jacob to get help—that is if we ever find him. Jake might listen to Billy, so I'll try and talk with him," Seth admitted.

"Please, keep us informed if you see him or require my help," Carlisle offered.

"I'll be in touch. If Jacob should resurface, we will help. We owe it to Bella to protect her after what she's been through. We should be getting back though," Seth concluded.

He knew some of his brothers were anxious to get back to their mates. They didn't trust Jacob not to hurt them. Seth and Leah left quickly with the rest of the pack to their homes.

"Well, I think that was a worthwhile conversation," Carlisle stated. "Did we miss anything we should know about?"

"Not much, Seth was pretty much an open book. Not all seem on board with helping Jacob as he has burned some bridges," I told him and turned to Alice. "Leah was in the library the day we heard Seth on campus. She overheard you talking about your vision going blank, that info got passed on to Jacob."

Alice grimaced. "Wonderful."

"Are you ready to head home?" I asked Bella.

"I just need to use the restroom." Bella stood and stretched.

"Go ahead, dear. The downstairs has everything you'd need," Esme told her.

Carlisle waited until Bella disappeared into the house before speaking. "I'm sorry, Edward. I know you don't want to help Jacob."

"I don't. But you're right, he should have that chance. I know Bella wants that too—it's her caring nature." I sighed.

"Esme and I will finish cleaning up here. Edward, take your time driving Bella to the house. The rest of you go ahead and make sure the driveway is cleared up and the house is safe before they arrive, please," Carlisle ordered.

"On our way," Emmet said, and they left.

Bella returned a moment later and looked around curiously. "Where is everyone?"

"They went ahead. Are you ready to go?" I asked.

Bella nodded. "I am. Do you think we can find a Wendy's? I have a craving for a frosty and fries. Can I have fries?" She looked at Carlisle.

"As long as you go easy on the salt," Carlisle informed her.

Bella waited for me to carry her to the car and settled in as I went to the other side. As we were pulling out of the driveway, she stifled a yawn.

"Sorry," she apologized.

"Don't be. Please nap if you want." I turned the stereo to softer music.

"Maybe I will. Hopefully, I will have another good dream. Don't wake me this time," she joked, closing her eyes.

I smirked, then thought about what she told me this morning about her dream. Or more so what she tried to show me before I had to stop her. The look in her eyes when I had to deny her made me feel like a monster. She only wanted to be loved and I couldn't give it to her. Even small steps weren't going to be enough to satiate either of us for long.

I could change her. A large part of me wanted to, but to do it so we could have sex seemed wrong. It would be nothing but selfish—I would be a true soulless monster.

But Bella believed I had a soul. She sounded so convincing too. I would also be giving her what she thinks she wants. She would be safer from threats like Jacob. I came close to losing her again.

"Marry me, and I'll agree to change you," I said, knowing she wasn't asleep yet.

"What?" She opened one eye and looked at me.

"Marry me first, and I will change you."

**A/N: This should answer the question about Rosalie. I'm sure I'll get a mixture of responses if it her excuse was valid enough. How about Jacob though? If he is sick does he still deserve a chance to get himself some help? And yes, Edward pulled the whole 'Marry me and I'll change you' line. He still mostly canon Edward after all. Bella's response next chapter. **

**Thank you for sharing your thoughts with me.**

**Side note: I'm a judge and banner maker for A Picture is Worth a Thousand Words: Valentine Edition. Submissions are open to Feb. 10****th****. Check it out here: Facebook Dot Com /groups/ ** 460094101314978 or fanfiction dot net /u/ 13011621/ APictureIsWorthAThousandWords


	19. Chapter 19

**I don't own Twilight or its characters. Stephenie Meyer does.**

**Cheryl and Gabby, thank you for pre-reading, and April, thank you for editing. Any mistakes left are my own. **

**Ch. 19**

My brain was slow in processing what I just heard, _'Marry me first, and I will change you.' _There was no way I could've heard him properly. I blinked and raised the seat into a sitting position.

"Did you just say, you'll change me but only if I marry you first?" I asked bewildered.

"I did." He frowned. "Is that a no?"

"That wasn't even a question, it was a statement, borderline order," I told him.

"Do you need me to get you a ring and get down on one knee?" he asked.

I felt a pang of disappointment. I don't know what I was expecting, I hadn't even imagined him proposing to me before. But from the man who wrote me a song and played it for me when we were first dating, I would've thought it would've been better than this. It had to be the worst proposal ever. There was nothing even remotely romantic about it. Proposals were supposed to be sweet, romantic, and filled with love.

"No, Edward, I don't need an expensive piece of jewelry. You know me better than that. But something…" I sighed. "What does one have to do with the other anyway?"

"Before you're changed, you should have all the human moments possible. I also would like to give your parents the peace of mind that I will take care of you," he explained.

"As good as your intention might be, I don't think us getting married young will give Charlie or Renée any peace of mind—it didn't end well for them. My mother is already not pleased I'm pregnant, getting married will probably only further disappoint her," I told him.

"We aren't your parents though. I think you'll find vampire marriages don't end in divorce. Besides, I disagree on your father, I think he'd be open to it," he said soothingly before his smile became more hesitant. "You do know if you become a vampire, you won't be able to see your parents again," Edward reminded me softly.

I pressed my lips together and nodded. "I know, and I would miss them both terribly." I wrung my hands. "I guess it seems selfish I'm choosing this path. I also know you don't believe me but, in my heart, I know it's the right one."

Edward remained silent, staring at the road ahead. He seemed lost in thought as we drove out of Forks. He reached over and picked up my left hand, rubbing circles on the back. I became hyper aware how close he was getting to my ring finger. His phone broke the silence, causing me to jump in my seat. He kissed the back of my hand before getting his phone.

"Alice," Edward answered. He became silent and listened to her. His lips narrowed into a thin line, but I didn't see any trace of anger in his features. "Yes…thank you. We will see you then."

"Is everything okay?' I asked as I watched him put his phone in the drink holder.

"Yes, she was just warning me of a traffic jam and to seek an alternate route. Also where the closest Wendy's was," he told me. "It will be a while before we get there, if you'd still like a nap," he suggested.

I had a feeling it wasn't the complete truth. I lowered the seat to get comfortable. Before I could close my eyes, I reached out for his hand. He laced his fingers through mine without turning his focus away from the road.

"Please, forget what I said earlier. You were right, one doesn't have to do with the other." He gave my hand a gentle squeeze.

A thought occurred to me and I started to smirk. "Alice chewed you out didn't she." I fought a giggle.

He grimaced and gave a short nod. "That would be putting it mildly. Don't get me wrong, I still want us to get married before I ever change you. However, I promise the next time I ask you it won't sound like a business deal."

I started to drift to sleep with the lull in the car when suddenly I felt wide awake. Edward had agreed to change me, and my heart swelled with happiness. My thoughts turned toward marrying him. Marriage was never something I gave a second thought to. Renée drilled into me early on how I should never marry young, and I didn't want to let her down again. I peeked at Edward through my eyelashes as I recalled his disappointed look when I didn't say yes right away. If it became a choice between making him or Renée happy, there would be no question what my answer would be.

**SS**

The week went by without any sign of Jacob. The family decided to stay Tacoma for now despite a wolf had gotten close to the house. I noticed no one left by themselves. Even Carlisle traveled to and from the hospital with at least two of the others. I was getting a bit stir crazy in Edward's room. Edward was attentive, and I enjoyed spending time with him, but I hated staying sitting for so long.

He told me the first day I should consider his room my own and if I wanted to redecorate it, I could. The only request I made was for a comfortable seat by the window since I missed the one in my apartment.

I ended up dropping two of my college classes. Since they were lecture-based, it would be hard to keep up. My other professors made modifications, so I was able to do most of my work online.

When the weekend came, I didn't mind sitting in a chair as Alice did my hair and light makeup. I was looking forward to getting out of the house for a while. Edward seemed a bit on edge, so his brothers dragged him out to hunt before we left for the shower.

"What do you think?" Alice fluffed my curls.

"It looks great, Alice, thank you." I gazed at myself in the mirror.

She beamed. "I'm glad you like it. Go get dressed, and we will leave in about fifteen minutes."

When I arrived in the room, Edward still hadn't come back from his hunt. My blue dress hung on a hook on the bathroom door. I slipped off my robe and pulled it on. I only managed to get zipper partway up before I started to struggle.

"Alice, I'm going to need your help," I huffed, dropping my arms to my side as I gave up.

"I can help you," Edward responded.

I looked over my shoulder to see him standing in front of the open window. His eyes were a light gold, and he looked more relaxed. He stepped behind me and zipped my dress, and his fingers brushed against my skin.

Instead of backing away, he moved closer until he was flush up against me. He brushed my hair to the side and began to pepper my neck with light kisses. His fingers gripped my hips, and I melted into him.

"You look beautiful. Are you sure I can't convince you to stay here?" he whispered, and his tongue licked my earlobe.

"I have to go, I'm carrying two-thirds of the guests of honor," I moaned as his hand traveled up and covered my breast.

"Don't make me send Emmett up there, because I will." I heard Alice shout.

Emmett barked out a laugh from somewhere in the house. I blushed and stepped away from Edward. He smirked at me and pulled off his shirt, displaying his chiseled chest, my fingers itched to touch him. I took a hurried few steps away and focused out the window, trying to ignore the fact Edward was half-naked behind me.

"Are you ready to go?" Edward asked me.

I cautiously turned back to see him in a new button-down shirt. "In a moment, I need to put on my shoes."

I went back to the corner where Alice placed them yesterday for me. I slipped on the ballet flats, relieved Alice didn't try to sneak in heels. As I headed for the door, Edward moved to pick me up.

I placed a hand on his arms, stopping him. "I think it would be best if I walk on my own."

He reluctantly nodded and followed behind me. The others were outside waiting in Emmett's Jeep. The back of Edward's car was filled with presents. Jasper, Esme, and Carlisle were going to remain at home. I had agreed to let Emmett come after all, since we might need him.

There was very little traffic heading into Seattle this time of day, and we found ourselves at the restaurant with plenty of time to spare. Jessica and Lauren were decorating the banquet room as Mike and Tyler were moving some tables around. Austin was in the corner, appearing to be setting up a sound system.

"Bella, you're here." Jessica smiled at me, then her eyes shifted over to Edward. "Edward, glad you could make it. See, Lauren, I told you they were back together."

Lauren gave us both an unimpressed look. "Wow, Bella, you have gotten huge. You should really lay off the donuts."

I was taken aback by her rudeness. Lauren and I had never been friends, but I would have thought in a few years, she would have matured out of high school. I heard Edward growl under his breath at her. Jessica shot her a look of embarrassment.

"Excuse us, we should finish up before Angela and Ben get here." Jessica grabbed Lauren's elbow and started to pull her away.

"Can I help with anything?" I offered.

Jessica shook her head. "No, you're doing enough, carrying _twins_," she emphasized. "You should sit and relax."

"Where should we put our gifts?" Alice appeared out of nowhere and asked.

"Oh wow!" Jessica's eyes widened, taking in the Cullens. "You all came, that's great. I was going to set up the gifts over there, but I haven't placed a tablecloth on it yet."

"I'll do it. Here, Edward, hold these for a moment." Alice handed over her stack of gifts and bounced over to the table with Rosalie trailing her.

I took a seat in a chair and watched the others work around me. Jessica half-dragged Lauren across the room. Jessica seemed to try and speak with her quietly, but Lauren didn't seem to care who heard her.

"I don't see what the big deal is? Pregnant or not, she should watch what she eats or a guy like Edward isn't going to stick around. Remember how pathetic she was Senior year." Lauren tossed her hair over her shoulder.

Edward flinched from beside me and looked away, taking a deep breath. Rosalie narrowed her eyes at Lauren and took a step toward her, but Alice grabbed her arm, stopping Rose.

"What a little bitch," Emmett muttered under his breath.

"Grow up, Lauren. That was years ago and things change. Bella is doing a wonderful thing for Angela and Ben," Jessica defended me, not worrying about whispering anymore.

"I don't have to grow up, and I _am_ acting my age. We're supposed to be young and getting drunk and partying, not setting up baby showers," Lauren scoffed.

"If that's how you feel, why did you even come? There's not going to be any alcohol, most of us aren't twenty-one, and there will be parents here." Jessica gave her an annoyed look.

"Fine. I'll leave. Tyler, I'm going." Lauren spun to him.

"See ya." He shrugged and went back to fixing chairs around a table.

Lauren narrowed her eyes and glared at his back.

_It ain't no lie__  
__I want to see you out that door__  
__Baby bye bye bye_

Lauren's head spun sharply as she cast Austin a withering look.

"Hey, I got the music to work," Austin announced, then caught Lauren's glare. "What?" he asked innocently.

Lauren stormed from the room, leaving the rest of us in a moment of silence. It broke when Mike, Tyler, and Emmett started laughing. Even Edward looked slightly amused.

"Nice man." Mike went over to give Austin a high-five.

"I don't know what you're talking about. It was purely coincidental." Austin smirked.

"Tyler, did you cheat on her again?" Jessica gave him a dirty look.

"You can't cheat on someone you're not dating. And for the record, I've never cheated on her," Tyler defended himself. "She wanted to get back together, but I met someone else. She got even angrier when…" Tyler stopped and glanced at Mike, who looked very nervous.

"When…" Jessica demanded, oblivious to Mike's reaction.

"It's not anyone's business but my own. But I didn't cheat, end of story. Can we drop it please?" Tyler asked, throwing up his hands.

"Yeah. Sorry." Jessica sighed and went back to work.

"Well, that was entertaining." Emmett chuckled, then glanced at Edward. "What is he hiding?"

Edward shook his head unamused. "Everyone will find out soon enough. But it's nothing as bad as you're imagining. In fact, it's pretty good."

"Darn. Nothing like teenage drama to break up the monotony of a day." Emmett snickered.

"Emmett and Edward, don't just stand there. Put those presents on the table," Alice ordered.

"Yes, ma'am," Emmett deadpanned, carrying his load over with Edward following behind.

"Hey, Bella, it's good to see you." Mike stood in front of me.

"Hi, Mike," I said pleasantly.

"I wanted to apologize personally for Jacob finding you. Jess told me what happened and…" Mike gave me an apologetic smile.

"It isn't your fault," I interrupted him.

"Is he still bothering you?" Mike asked.

"He disappeared, but I've moved in with the Cullens and I'll be never left alone," I explained.

"Cullen." Mike scowled slightly, looking over his shoulder at Edward and then at Emmett. "Well, I guess someone would have to be a fool to mess with his brother."

"I have to go move my car so Angela doesn't see it. I'll be right back," Jessica announced.

When she was gone, Mike turned back to me. "Can you keep a secret?"

"I have been known to keep a few." I nodded.

Mike pulled a ring box out of his pocket, and he quickly opened it to show me a small diamond solitaire.

"I know it's nothing fancy, but I wanted to ask her before she left for her semester abroad. Am I crazy?" Mike asked.

"No, I don't think it's crazy at all," I told him. "I think Jessica will love it."

Mike smiled nervously and quickly hid the ring. "I talked to Ben, and he didn't think Angela will mind if I ask here in front of everyone. What do you think?"

"I agree with Ben. Besides, she already thinks it's an engagement party anyway. I'm sure Jess will say yes," I told him.

"Good." Mike took a step back when Edward appeared by my side. "Edward, nice to see you."

"Mike." Edward nodded his head. "Good luck. I don't know what you're exactly planning, but after hearing ER stories from Carlisle, I recommend against not putting it in her food or her drink."

Mike paused a moment and nodded. "Please don't say anything. I thought Lauren was about to blow it on me. She found the ring when snooping at Tyler's and thought it was for her."

"Well, that explains a lot," I said.

"I won't say a word," Edward agreed. "Good luck."

"Thanks." Mike ran his hand through his hair nervously and hid the box back in his pocket.

**SS**

A few hours later, the shower was winding down. The presents had all been opened and the cake was being served. Angela had been surprised and happy to see everyone here for her and not Jessica. Now she was sitting beside me, staring at the pile of gifts, while the guys went to get us a slice of cake.

"Are you okay, you look like you're far off in la la land," I asked her.

"Yes. We got a lot of things. I never knew a baby needed so much, let alone two," she commented.

"Well, be thankful we reigned in Alice," I joked.

"This is her reigned in?" Angela suppressed a giggle and then became more somber. "I have made a decision…I'm going to contact Dr. Cullen. I don't have anything to lose, right? Things will either stay the same or they can get better."

"I think that's great, Angela," I said, reaching over and giving her a hug.

I glanced over at Alice, who paused so suddenly Ben almost walked into her. Edward's face tensed and then relaxed into a grin. Alice met my eyes and gave me a wink. I hoped that was her subtly telling me it would all work out. Jessica came over and sat with a bounce in the chair on the other side of Angela—the smile on her face was the biggest in the room.

"Alright, let us see it," Angela teased.

Jessica covered her left hand. "No, this was supposed to be your day. It can wait. I'm sorry if Mike ruined anything."

"Mike didn't ruin anything, and you know you want to show us." Angela reached over and grabbed Jessica's hand. "It's so pretty."

"I love it. I know we had the pretense of it being an engagement party, but I never thought he'd actually ask," Jessica gushed.

"Congratulations, to you both," Edward told her as he handed me my slice of cake.

"Thank you. Who knows, maybe the two of you will be next." She stood up. "I should go apologize to Tyler for chewing him out earlier. Excuse me." She hurried across the room.

"Angela was telling me she wants to talk to Carlisle," I told Edward.

"I think you're making the right decision. He will do his best to help you," Edward said to her.

"I agree. I have a very good feeling about it." Alice joined us at the table.

**A/N: Song blurb is from *NSYNC, it was rather fitting it wasn't it. How was the brief visit from the old gang? Most of them have grown up some. **

**Bella didn't say yes, but technically he didn't really ask. **

**Thank you for sharing your thoughts with me.**


	20. Chapter 20

**I don't own Twilight or its characters. Stephenie Meyer does.**

**Cheryl and Gabby, thank you for pre-reading, and April, thank you for editing. Any mistakes left are my own. **

**Small time jump**

**Ch. 20**

Days melted into weeks then into months, and before I knew it, it was Christmas time. Seth had kept in contact to keep us updated. There had been no sign of Jacob since he ran off. Billy swore up and down he had no clue where Jacob was, and his worrying was staring to make him sick. Rachael came home to take care of him and ended up imprinting on Paul.

Currently, I was 34 weeks pregnant, both my doctor and Carlisle were certain the babies were a couple of weeks away from arriving. I was put on _real _moderated bedrest at 30 weeks. As a result, Edward rarely left my side anymore, until the shadows under his eyes were so dark it took both Emmett and Jasper to drag him hunting. I was upset with him at first when I found out he'd exaggerated the need for me to be on bedrest the first time a few months ago. I knew he meant well, and I realized he was more worried than anyone that I could be taken again—so my anger faded.

I sat on the couch in the living room, watching Rosalie, Alice, and Esme decorate for Christmas. My mother surprised me by deciding to come after all. Charlie was also going to make it for dinner tonight, Christmas Eve, and he was going to bring Sue and her kids with him.

I tried to get into the holiday spirit and get excited they were coming, but the third trimester was dragging me down. I felt huge and uncomfortable. I didn't know it was possible for my stomach to stretch so big. I couldn't remember the last time I saw my feet.

"Bella, can I get you anything, dear? I picked up some hot chocolate with marshmallows when I was out," Esme asked, looking over her shoulder as she adjusted the garland on the banister.

"No thank you, Esme." I shook my head.

"Would you like to help me hang ornaments?" Alice asked, hanging an expensive looking crystal angel on the tree.

"I don't think you want me handling those. I'll probably drop them," I told her.

"Come on, you have to at least hang yours," she insisted as she twirled around and disappeared behind the tree.

"I don't have any here." I became confused.

Alice reappeared, holding a Christmas bag. "You do now," she announced cheerfully.

"Real subtle, Alice." Rosalie chuckled.

"Oh shush, you." Alice stuck her tongue out playfully before dangling the bag in front of me. "Everyone has their own ornaments on the tree to represent them. It's only fitting for you to have some."

I placed the bag beside me and lifted the tissue paper carefully. I gently removed a crystal swan first. "It's beautiful."

"I'm glad you like it. Wait until you see the others." Alice bounced up and down.

"Don't rush her, dear," Esme scolded lightly as she came over and sat next to me.

"Sorry, I can't wait for her to see one of them." Alice perched on the edge of the coffee table.

Her perky mood lifted my spirits. I pulled from the bag a small red truck that looked very similar to my old one. My smile grew wider as I turned it over in my hand. With more enthusiasm, I reached in for the last one. When I saw it, I knew immediately it would become my favorite. A small porcelain lamb was curled up beside a lion.

"Awww…this one is so sweet." My eyes started to mist. "Thank you."

"Come on, lets pick out the perfect spots for them." Alice held out her hand for me to take.

"I can do it," I said stubbornly, handing Esme the ornaments.

I shifted to the edge of the couch and tried to get up. After several failed attempts, I gave in and took Alice's hand. She helped me to my feet and steadied me. I waddled over to the tree and glanced around the branches. I spotted a piano which must be for Edward and placed the swan on the closest branch.

I glanced around for any other ornaments that looked like they might be Edward's but was having hard time. The bear and sports seemed like they were more Emmett's style. Flowers had to be Esme or maybe even Rose. I was unsure who the horse belonged to.

"Does Edward have any more up here?" I asked.

"Yup there's one of the Chicago skyline over to your right." Alice pointed to a flat golden piece.

I shifted over and hung the truck nearby. I glanced back at Alice as she waved me over to the other side.

"This actually belonged to Edward's mother." She indicated to a white fragile looking one that reminded me of a shell.

"Is that pearl?" I asked, reaching to touch it.

A hand shot out and caught my hand before I could. Startled, I glanced up, surprised to see Edward had returned.

"Careful, love. This one actually contains mercury. It was made back before they knew the dangers," he warned me.

"You're back. You weren't gone very long." I turned to see his face better. His eyes were lighter, but there were still some shadows.

"Tell me about it," Emmett grumbled, entering the room.

"I had enough," Edward insisted, shooting his brother a glare.

I focused back on the bauble. "Your mother's ornament is beautiful. Will you hang this one near it, please?" I handed him the lion and lamb.

He took it gently, then dangled it to admire it. "So this is what you have been hiding," Edward commented.

"That, among other things," Alice said with smug grin. "I actually have had it for a while now. I'm just finally glad I could give it to you." She winked at me.

I only briefly wondered what she meant by that; however, I decided it was probably better I didn't ask. Knowing her, she probably bought it the day after Edward's and my first visit to the meadow, if not before. Edward hung it on the branch above his mom's and took a step back, guiding me with him. I leaned into him and enjoyed the coolness of his body since I was sweltering.

He took a step away. "I'm going to make you cold."

"I disagree. Right now, I feel like a fat pig roasting over a fire pit. I would welcome any coolness." I hugged myself to him.

"You don't look remotely close to a pig." Edward rubbed my back lightly. "At least sit down, you shouldn't be standing." He started to lead me to the couch.

I tugged on his hand. "Actually, I think I would like to try and take a nap before everyone gets here. Do I have time?" I looked at Alice.

She nodded. "A short one. Carlisle should be back with your mother and Phil in about two hours. The others will arrive shortly after."

"They can wait if you need your rest," Edward insisted, lifting me off my feet.

Edward brought me to our room and settled me on the bed. He straightened and grabbed a pillow to support my back. I frowned, as he only did that when he wasn't going to lie down next to me. Which seemed to happen more often than not lately.

I tried not to let my insecurities bother me, but it didn't help—I felt completely unattractive. I was also convinced our discussion about marriage and being changed was another one of my weird dreams. They seemed to range from erotic or romantic moments with Edward to scaring the crap of me—being chased by Jacob, ending with me shooting him in the head. All of them left me siting up in bed, breathing hard.

"Will you stay with me a bit?" I asked.

"If you'd like. I wasn't sure if I was keeping you awake recently." He tossed the pillow aside.

"It isn't you. I'm having trouble finding a comfortable position and then when I do the dreams are often weird." I yawned.

"Here's to pleasant dreams, love." He kissed my forehead.

**SS**

It seemed too short when Edward gently woke me. "Love, they are about ten minutes out."

"I'm awake…" I mumbled sleepily, blinking open my eyes.

"Your dream seemed to be happier," Edward commented, helping me to a sitting position.

I nodded. As I shifted to the edge of the bed there was a knock on the door. Alice bounced in, carrying a dark green dress. I shook my head when I saw it.

"I really don't feel like dressing up, Alice," I told her.

"Are you sure I can't get you to change your mind? The material is very light, and since it's sleeveless, it will probably be cooler than oversized sweats." Alice brought it over for me to feel.

I fingered the feather light material, and it felt softer than it looked. "I guess it wouldn't hurt to try it on."

"You won't regret it." Alice grinned. "Out, Edward, so I can help her. We will see you downstairs."

"I'll wait outside the room. I'll take her down; it would only raise eyebrow for you to be carrying Bella down three flights of stairs," he told her.

"Good point," Alice agreed. "Now shoo. We don't have a lot of time."

Edward grabbed a green shirt out of his closet and left the room. Alice helped me change and stood me in front of the mirror. I had to admit the dress was actually comfortable to wear. In fact, it felt like I was almost wearing nothing. The design was flattering to my curves too.

"I like it." I smoothed out the skirt.

"Good. Here, sit, and I'll quickly braid your hair so it's off your neck." She carried over a desk chair for me.

Once I sat, she handed me a small container of lip gloss. "This has some moisturizer in it."

"This is it?" I asked in surprise. "No other makeup?"

"Nope. You have a natural glow to your skin, so you don't need it." Alice's hands moved quickly as she neatly braided my hair. "Done."

"That was fast," I commented. "Why can't it always be this fast?"

"Where's the fun in that," Alice teased. "Oops, we've forgotten something. Where's your necklace."

"I'll get it." Edward returned and went into his closet.

He reappeared moments later with the necklace dangling and sparkling in the light. He stood behind me and clasped it around my neck. His fingers brushed against my skin as he centered it between my breasts. My heart fluttered, and he smirked at me through the mirror.

"You look beautiful," he commented.

"Thank you," I responded.

"Are you ready? They are turning down the driveway," Edward asked.

"Yes…wait. Did Alice leave me shoes?" I turned my head to look around the room.

Edward shook his head as he scooped me up. "No. She saw they would only make you uncomfortable, so she didn't bother."

**SS**

I'd just got settled on the couch when the front door opened. My mother entered first and squealed when she saw me. She hurried over and gave me a hug. Phil followed more slowly, looking rather uncomfortable standing next to Emmett.

"Look at your belly. It's so huge," she commented, placing her hand on it.

I frowned slightly and decided to ignore the comment. "How was your trip, Mom?"

"Crazy. The airports were busy and everything was delayed. But that's over with for now. You must be close to delivering," she observed.

"The doctor thinks I'll be early." I nodded.

"How exciting. I bet you can't wait to be done. Will Angela let you breastfeed? It's the best way to lose the baby weight," she asked.

I blinked, taken aback. "Um…I don't think that has even come up. But I have no plans to."

"Well, I definitely suggest looking into yoga or a gym. There are some great ones in Florida that I can highly recommend. Have you considered transferring to Florida to finish school?"

"Renée, can I take your coat?" Esme appeared, interrupting us.

Mom looked startled for a moment before standing. She looked around the room as she removed her coat. "Thank you. Your home looks simply lovely and festive. I wish I had this much creativity."

"Thank you. Although, I must give Alice the credit for decorating. She wanted it to look perfect," Esme said graciously.

Alice, Esme, and Mom started talking about home decorating. Renée was looking for tips for her house in Florida. Emmett mentioned the upcoming baseball season to Phil and he finally seemed to relax.

I knew the moment the Clearwaters and Dad arrived because Alice's face pinched slightly. Carlisle greeted them at the door. Seth walked right in, looking at home, while Leah trailed behind, looking around apprehensively.

"Merry Christmas, everyone. How are you feeling, Bella?" he asked, giving me a hug.

"I'm doing well. How are you, Seth?" I couldn't help but smile at his jovial spirit. It pleased me to see he was comfortable around the Cullens, as if they were anyone else.

"Can't complain," he said.

After a few introductions, Alice clapped her hands and got everyone to find seats around the tree. She excitedly started the gift exchange, making sure everyone had a gift in their hands. The Clearwaters looked shocked to see they had been remembered at all.

"Wow. I feel horrible, I didn't bring anything." Seth stared at the box in his hands guiltily.

Alice waved her hand. "Don't be silly. I don't need anything in return. I love to buy gifts for others. Just ask Bella." She gave me a wink.

"That is true. Alice will use any excuse to shop," I teased.

"Who is going first?" Emmett resembled an eager little boy, unable to contain himself.

"I think Bella should," Alice directed.

I carefully opened the wrapped gift from my mother and Phil. My eyes widened at the contents. I lifted the blue string bikini up, then dropped it back in quickly.

"Is that gift for Bella or Edward?" Emmett snickered and stopped abruptly when Charlie shot him a glare.

"Don't be a nudge, Charlie. Bella is a grown woman now. Bella, there's more," Mom said eagerly.

I pulled out a pamphlet with a ticket stuck inside for a singles cruise in March. Edward stiffened beside me. And I became angry Mom would be so insensitive to give me this in front of him.

"Wow, I'm speechless." I couldn't very well thank her, and this wasn't the place to tell her off for it.

"You'll love it. Phil and I enjoyed our cruise last month." She was completely clueless I was upset.

I glanced at Alice for help. She caught my eye and turned her head immediately.

"Emmett, you're next," she said without missing a beat.

"Edward, I am so sorry," I whispered under my breath. "I'm not going."

Edward leaned down and kissed the top of my head. However, he didn't say anything back to me. In fact, his whole demeanor was very stoic during the celebration. Even though he smiled and thanked the others for their gifts politely, I knew it was bothering him. I was also surprised he didn't give me a gift.

By the time the last gift was opened and the wrapping paper was cleared away, I was starting to wish Mom had never come. Once we were through, several people went to help Esme in the kitchen as Carlisle gave the others a tour of the main floor of the house. Edward remained at my side on the couch.

"Edward, I am sorry. I don't know what she was thinking. Please, don't be offended, I have no intention of going," I said, leaning into him. "In fact, I think I should give the trip to Leah. I bet she'd enjoy it."

"I know, you already said you wouldn't. I agree, I bet Leah would love to get away from all of this," he said soothingly. "Thank you for my gift. I love the pocket watch; it reminds me of my father's. I apologize your gift isn't quite ready yet. I'll give it to you later when we are alone."

"I like the idea of alone." I perked up some.

Edward chuckled. "I do too." He cupped my cheek and kissed me lightly.

"Oops sorry," Seth apologized.

I opened my eyes to see him back away, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly.

"It's okay, Seth." Edward paused and his eyebrows furrowed.

"You hate the idea." Seth grimaced "I just wanted to help."

"No…on the contrary. You have a very good point," Edward admitted reluctantly.

"Share with the class, please." I looked between them.

"Seth wants us to call him when you go into labor. He thinks it would be wise to have a member of the pack close by the hospital, especially if it's a sunny day," Edward explained, giving my hand a squeeze.

"That is a good idea." It also explained some other things. I thought about how this might explain Alice's lack of visions.

"I figured if he was going to resurface again, it would be around the time of the babies' arrival," Seth admitted.

"Wonderful. That's all I need," I scoffed.

"Don't worry, Bells, we'll keep you safe," Seth promised.

"Yes, let us worry about Jacob Black. Don't give him another thought, love," Edward insisted.

I forced a smile, but inside I started to worry…except not about Jacob. I had assumed Edward would be with me when it came time to deliver the babies. But I realized sun or no sun, it might be unreasonable to expect it, due to the fact I might be bleeding at some point. I swallowed my disappointment and decided to worry about it later.

**A/N: Small time jump to move things along. We are getting closer to the babies coming. What do you think of the ornaments? **

**Thank you for sharing your thoughts with me.**


	21. Chapter 21

**I don't own Twilight or its characters. Stephenie Meyer does.**

**Cheryl and Gabby, thank you for pre-reading, and April, thank you for editing. Any mistakes left are my own. **

**Ch. 21 (**EPOV)

Not a day went by that my worry for Bella didn't grow. She always looked pale and tired, and the circles under her eyes could rival an unfed vampire. It didn't help she only slept a couple hours at a time, and when she did, it was fitful, so I tried to give her space.

Today, I had hoped to make up for failing miserably the first time I asked Bella to marry me. I thought it would make a better memory proposing on Christmas with all our family present. My plan came to a huge stop when I saw into Renée's mind.

Renée was less than happy Bella had moved in with me. Bella was right when she claimed her mother thought she was too young to be married. So, for now, Bella's ring stayed in its box, in my pocket, until I could find a more appropriate time to ask.

Dinner was close to over, and Renée wanted to retire back at the hotel. Both she and Phil weren't completely comfortable here. Renée was hoping she could convince Bella to go with her for the night. In fact, the only guests who didn't seem to be weirded out here were Charlie and Seth. The only thing Charlie was suspicious of was that his plate mysteriously kept refilling itself. Leah wouldn't even try the food, and she didn't trust us as much as her brother did.

"Could I put on a pot of coffee for anyone?" Esme offered.

"No, thank you. I think both Phil and I are feeling the time difference catching up to us. I think we would like to go check into our hotel. Bella, how about you spend the night with us?"

Bella looked up from dragging her fork around in her mashed potatoes. "Sorry, Mom, I think I should stay here. I'm technically on bedrest and not supposed to be on my feet a lot."

Renée frowned. "I guess this means shopping the day after Christmas is out too."

Bella bit the inside of her cheek and nodded. "For me. But Alice loves to shop."

"So much people think it's my middle name." Alice played along. "I know where all the best sales will be."

"Come now, Renée, you know even if she wasn't pregnant, Bella would never want to go shopping." Charlie gruffed. He was pleased with himself that Bella liked the kindle from him better than Renée's cruise.

"Maybe it will be for the best if Phil and I head home. I know Phil wants to start conditioning for the up coming season," Renée stated.

Phil couldn't hide the surprised look on his face. Bella's head dipped a little and I could see she was struggling not to start tearing up. I reached for her hand under the table and gave it a squeeze. A loud belch from Seth directed the attention away from Renée and her.

"Excuse me," Seth apologized.

"Nice." Emmett snickered.

"Emmett," Esme chastised.

"What? It wasn't me." Emmett smirked.

"I apologize again." Seth smiled sheepishly.

"Seth Daniel, slow down and actually taste your food." Sue shook her head.

"Yes, ma'am," Seth said.

"Alice and Rose, can you help me clear the table?" Esme asked, getting to her feet.

"We will help too." Sue gave Leah a pointed look before picking up her plate.

Bella shifted to get out of her seat, and I jumped up to help her, earning a frown from Renée.

"No one expects you to help, love," I said to her quietly.

"I need to use the rest room." She avoided direct contact with anyone.

I could tell she was really overwhelmed at the moment. I glanced at Jasper, who gave me a slight nod. The tension eased on her face and her grip loosened on my arm.

"Would you like me to go with you?" I said low enough so none of the other humans could hear.

Bella subtly shook her head and slowly made her way out of the room. Renée whispered to Phil to keep me distracted then followed Bella. Charlie watched the scene and shook his head in disapproval and sat back in his seat.

"So Edward…what are you studying in school?" Phil asked.

"I'm majoring in Pharmaceuticals," I told him.

"Not a doctor like your…" He shifted uncomfortably, not sure if he should refer to Carlisle as my father or not.

"I prefer they study what they want. I've never agreed with pushing kids to follow in a parent's footsteps. Frankly, Emmett here would faint at the first sight of blood," Carlisle said with a teasing glint in his eyes.

"Excuse me," I said, leaving the table when I could hear Bella arguing with Renée.

I made my way down the hallway and quickly stepped into Carlisle's office to avoid Renée headed in my direction. She stormed past, disappointed she couldn't get through to Bella. She thought I was too controlling and unhealthy for Bella. She was trying to save Bella from making a mistake she would later regret.

I stepped out of the shadows of the doorway and went into the living room. Bella was standing by the tree with her arms wrapped around her. She was staring at the ornament of the lion and lamb I had hung for her earlier. I put my arms around her and tucked her head under my chin.

"Are you alright?" I asked.

"I'll be glad when this is all over and I don't cry over every stupid thing." She wiped her eyes.

"I think you're understandably upset. But you don't have to defend me to your mother," I told her.

"Yes. I do. She was wrong. She thinks you're controlling, and you're not. I wish I could explain why you're being so protective," Bella lamented.

"If you want to go…"

"Edward, if the next words out of your mouth is to go with her, I will smack you with something, and probably wind up only hurting myself." She turned her head to look at me through narrowed eyes.

"I was going to suggest to lie down upstairs until she is gone," I lied to her.

Her eyes narrowed more. "I don't believe you."

"I just want to make sure you know you're free to change your mind. Once changed, you won't be able to spend time with her," I reminded her. "And Florida would be safer than Washington at the moment."

Her eyes softened and she raised up on her toes to kiss me. I moved my arms to brace her weight and returned the kiss. I ended it as soon as I heard Charlie in the hallway. She pouted slightly.

"I love you," I told her.

"I love you too, liar. I'm not going anywhere you can't go," Bella promised, then her smile grew. "We are alone."

"We are. But only for the moment. Your father is headed this way. I've never known you to be so interested in getting a gift from me before." I grinned as she blushed.

"That's not what…"

"Am I interrupting?" Charlie cleared his throat, but his gaze was fixed over our heads.

"No. Are you leaving already?" Bella stepped out of my arms and went to sit on the couch.

"In a few, I'm going to work the overnight and most of the next day so the officers with little ones can enjoy the morning with them. I've been sent here to talk some sense into _my_ daughter." He rolled his eyes as he took the seat closest to her.

"Dad, Mom is the one who is being unreasonable," Bella huffed.

"I know. She may be going overboard, but she only wants the best for you." Charlie sighed. "I do agree, leaving the area may not be a bad idea since we can't find Jacob. I'd feel better if he didn't know where to find you."

"I agree. However, he knows Renée lives in Florida. So I don't think it would be safe either. Perhaps somewhere across country, like New England or maybe even Alaska. We have extended family up there," I suggested.

Charlie frowned, thinking how far away she'd be. "Whatever it takes to keep Bells safe. And make sure you give me a call when you go into labor. I may not be the grandfather, but you're still my daughter." He got to his feet.

"Are you sure? It could be at some unreasonable hour like three in the morning." Bella struggled to stand, and I helped her.

"Even then. Aren't you supposed to stay off your feet?" He frowned.

"Yes, but I wanted to hug you good-bye." Bella embraced him, then returned to the couch.

Charlie offered me his hand. "Take care of her."

"Always, Chief," I promised him.

He nodded in approval. "I should've gotten you a good pair of gloves for Christmas," he joked.

"I'll see you out, Chief. Do you need anything, sweetheart?" I asked Bella.

"I'm fine." She shook her head.

**SS**

A few hours later, I waited for the signal from Alice, so I could put plan three into motion. I still wanted to propose, and I'd decided not to let Renée put a damper on it. While we waited, we were watching _A Christmas Story, _andI rubbed Bella's feet. She was looking at the screen, but her eyes seemed glazed over.

"_All set. Good luck, the rest of us are going hunting but won't be too far away," _Alice called to me before running into the woods with Jasper.

I grabbed the remote and turned off the TV. Bella blinked and turned her head.

"My surprise is ready for you," I told her.

"It is? But you haven't even left the room." She glanced around in wonder.

"I had a little help and it's outside." I went and retrieved her coat.

I walked with her slowly down the path, lit by candles to the small pond. It hadn't been cold enough for it to freeze yet, so Alice set candles on small floats, and they drifted around the water. A fire was lit by the closest shore and a bench nearby.

"Edward, it's so beautiful," Bella commented.

"Have you looked up yet?" I asked.

She tilted her head and her smile grew. "The stars are out."

I helped her get settled on a bench then pulled out the supplies. I examined the long stick and stuck a marshmallow on the pointy end. I held it out over the fire and watched it closely because I had no idea how fast it would cook. Bella watched me closely.

"What, you don't trust me not to burn it?" I teased.

"It's not that. I had to admit I didn't expect S'mores as my gift, but it's yummy." Bella shrugged as she pulled a marshmallow from the bag and popped it into her mouth.

"The food isn't your gift. You were mumbling about them in your sleep the other night. So I thought I was appeasing a craving." I frowned when the marshmallow caught on fire. I took it off and tossed it into the water.

Bella giggled. "Want me to do it?"

"I got it." I replaced it with a new one.

I toasted the marshmallow to a golden brown and placed it in between the crackers with chocolate like the video on the internet showed. Bella took a bite and moaned in delight. She switched hands and licked white ooze off of her fingers one by one.

"Make me a new one?" she asked.

I blinked, breaking away from my stare at her hands and into her eyes. She was watching me curiously with an amused smile.

"Please," she added.

"Of course." I started a new marshmallow as she finished her first treat.

The wind picked up and few of the candles flickered, almost going out. This time around I browned the marshmallow without trouble.

"Maybe I should have given this more thought. It's getting cold out here," I stated.

"On the contrary, the cold wind feels nice," Bella insisted. "It's also nice to be out of the house for bit. I was starting to get stir crazy."

"It won't be much longer." I glanced at her belly.

Her stomach had recently dropped, and the boys didn't move as much anymore since they had little room. Carlisle said he wouldn't be surprised if the babies beat the new year.

"I was thinking. If we are to go anywhere, why stop at one place. Maybe we can travel for a bit to see the country or maybe even the world. You don't always go to school, do you?" she asked.

"No. It's been a while since I've traveled anywhere. Rose and Emmett often go abroad for their honeymoons," I told her.

"How many have they been on?" she questioned.

"At least a dozen, if not more," I said. "I think traveling would be an excellent idea for our honeymoon, or we can go to Esme's island."

"Except most people go on honeymoons only after they are married first," Bella said, tilting her head knowingly.

"I don't think that will be a problem. At least not for us." I grinned at her.

I slipped off the bench onto one knee, taking her left hand in mine while my other reached into my pocket for the small delicate circlet. Her breath caught and her eyes widened.

"Isabella Marie Swan, when you came into my dark and lonely world, you lit up my life like the brightest shooting star. I love you more than anything else in existence. Will you marry me and be mine for now and the rest of eternity?" I asked.

"Yes," she said, her voice full of emotion.

I slid the ring on her finger. It was a bit snug, but it should fit soon after her pregnancy ended. I knew this ring would be perfect for her— I just hoped she liked it. I kissed the back of her hand lightly then held it up for her to see. The diamonds and sapphire sparkled in the firelight.

"If you prefer something more modern, I would be more than happy to get it for you," I told her.

"I love it." She turned her hand side to side to watch it twinkle. "Was this also your mother's, it looks pretty old?" she asked.

"Actually, it was my grandmother's," I explained.

"It's beautiful. Thank you." Bella tilted her head up for a kiss.

"Thank you for saying yes." I kissed her.

Her hand wrapped around my neck. Her fingers weaved through my hair as she tried to get as close as possible to me. I ended the kiss as I felt her shiver. I lifted her in my arms swiftly as I prepared to carry her to the house.

"Wait." She looked back the fire.

"Alice promised she'd clean up. I owe her something nice after all she has done for us today," I said.

"That is nice of her. However, I wasn't talking about cleaning. I was going to ask to bring the marshmallows." She bit her lip.

"As you wish." I bent to retrieve the bag and was careful not to shift Bella too much.

I handed over the bag and she immediately popped one into her mouth. The candy smelled terrible, but it clearly was making her happy. I had been so lost in our own bubble that catching thoughts of us being watched from the porch brought me to a sudden stop.

"Well don't the two of you look all sweet and cozy."

**A/N: Did Edward make up for his first proposal? Thank you for sharing your thoughts with me. **


	22. Chapter 22

**I don't own Twilight or its characters. Stephenie Meyer does.**

**Cheryl and Gabby, thank you for pre-reading, and April, thank you for editing. Any mistakes left are my own. **

**Ch. 22**

"_Well don't the two of you look all sweet and cozy." _

I swallowed the marshmallow in my mouth whole as I felt foolish in front of the tall blonde vampire, standing on the porch steps. Compared to her I felt frumpy and inadequate. She was beautiful—her looks could easily rival Rosalie.

"Tanya, what are you doing here?" Edward asked, sounding unhappy to see her.

She grinned and tossed back her head, so her golden curls shook. "We were bored and decided to visit family for Christmas."

"All of you?" Edward looked wary.

Tanya tilted her head from side to side. "Okay…maybe not Irina. She is still in a snit about what happened to Laurent. Although I can't see why, the guy was a snake and was clearly using her." Tanya frowned before her golden eyes focused on me. "So enough about her. Do not be rude, Edward, introduce me to your little human…your very _pregnant_ human." She arched and eyebrow.

"Bella, this is Tanya. She is one of our cousins from Denali and the leader of their coven. Tanya, this is my fiancée, Bella. And, yes, Bella is a surrogate for good friend of hers. She's very near her due date and shouldn't be upset."

Tanya's nostrils flared slightly as she snorted. "I'm not uncivilized. I was rather curious about the human who finally managed to capture the elusive Edward Cullen's heart. Rose said you were proposing tonight. I had to see it for myself. May I be the first to congratulate you."

"Thank you. It's nice to meet you, Tanya," I told her.

"You too, Bella. I'm glad Edward finally found his balls and went back to his mate. He was—"

"That is enough," Edward interrupted her.

"Be kind, Tanya, we don't want Bella to get the wrong impression of us."

I turned my head to see the rest of the family and a few others walking toward us. The one who spoken had dark brown hair and looked friendly. She was followed closely by a dark-haired male.

"I think it's a wonderful thing you are doing for your friend," she told me with a warm smile.

"Bella, this is Carmen and her mate, Eleazar, behind them is Kate." Edward introduced them to me.

"Pleased to meet you all," I said as I started to shiver.

"Excuse us, please." Edward stepped around Tanya.

"Wait, we want our turn to congratulate you." Alice raced up the steps to us.

"Do it inside, where it is warmer," Edward called over his shoulder.

Alice caught up to us and seemed to silently communicate to Edward.

"I know, Alice, you're not to blame. Thank you again for tonight," he told her.

"Yes, thank you, Alice, everything was beautiful," I said to her.

She beamed and her golden eyes sparkled. "I can't take the credit. Edward had the vision and I only did the grunt work. We are inside, Edward, put her down so I can hug my soon-to-be-sister."

Edward reluctantly set me on my feet and had barely let me go before Alice hugged me while squealing. She took a step back and held up my hand so she could see the ring.

"It's perfect. So…are you in need of a wedding planner?" She bounced in her spot.

"Good grief, Alice. They've been engaged all of five minutes," Emmett teased as he practically hip-checked her out of the way and pulled me into a hug—that was a little too tight.

"Emmett, careful," Edward growled.

Emmett rolled his eyes. "You'd think you would be in a better mood after she said yes. I don't know who is looking forward to you having the babies more. Angela and Ben…you…or us so Eddie here can chillax," he said humorously.

"Don't start trouble, Emmett." Rosalie smirked as she took her turn congratulating us.

After her, the rest of the family took their turn, except the other two new vampires. Eleazar was weirding me out by the way he stood further back from everyone, staring at me as if I was an exhibit in a museum.

Kate was approaching me one moment with her hand extended, and the next, Edward was shielding me, crouched in a protective stance. Tanya immediately rushed to Kate's side, while Carlisle came forward and placed his hand on Edward's shoulder.

"What's going on here?" Carlisle asked.

"I would like to know that too?" Tanya's eyes narrowed.

Edward straightened and his eyes snapped to Jasper, leveling him with a glare.

"I told you both it wouldn't work. Happy now?" Alice announced. "I knew Kate wouldn't be able to keep her mind blank from Edward."

"You were going to shock Bella?" Esme gasped.

"Kate." Carmen sounded equally as appalled.

"Not enough for it to hurt her. Jasper wanted to test out his theory she would be able to block me," Kate explained.

"Even small shocks aren't the best idea while Bella is pregnant. Perhaps after she delivers, but you should still have asked her first." Carlisle dropped his hand from Edward's shoulder.

"That would be my fault. I thought it was best to catch her off guard to properly test her," Jasper answered.

"No," Edward stated flatly.

"Wait...are you suggesting I might be able to block whatever Kate can do, like I can Edward?" I grew intrigued.

"I don't know, which is why I'm curious. There has to be some explanation for it," Jasper admitted.

"Interesting…can you read humans like you can vampires, old friend?" Carlisle looked at Eleazar.

"On occasion. I can tell you that if a human can manifest a powerful latent talent, then as a vampire their talent would be exceptionally formidable—much like Alex or Jane," Eleazar answered him.

"Can you read anything off of Bella?" Edward asked, suddenly seemingly as interested as me.

"No, nothing at all. But if she can block Edward from reading her mind, it could be very well possible she's also blocking me. Which would mean she'd be a type of shield. Jasper and Alice, have you been able to use your talents on her?"

"Yes. Well unless the wolves are here but then I can't see anyone," Alice admitted.

"She's blocked me twice," Jasper admitted. "The first was years ago when she was upset when James was after her. The second a few months ago, when she was upset about the meadow being burned. I tried to help her, but I couldn't."

"I have?" I wondered why this was the first I was hearing about it.

Jasper gave me a nod before speaking to everyone in the room. "Which is why I wanted to see if it was anomalies or if there was something more. I wouldn't have asked Kate to help if I didn't trust her not to hurt Bella."

"What exactly is it that you can do?" I asked.

Kate held up her hand and wiggled her fingers "When I touch someone, I can make them feel different levels of pain—from a tingling sensation to bringing them to their knees and incapacitating them. It started with my hands, and over time, I've been able to cover my whole body."

"That's cool," I admitted.

"Want to see if it works?" She held out her palm.

Edward tensed immediately, and I reached out for his hand. "I think we should wait until after the babies are here."

"Not even then," Edward mumbled, then turned to me. "I'm sure you're tired and would like to lie down."

"I'm sure the girl can speak up for herself, Edward. Besides we haven't nearly gotten a chance to visit with her," Tanya said.

"Edward isn't wrong. Bella, you should at least sit. I can see from here your ankles are swollen," Dr. Cullen advised.

"Actually, I agree with Edward. I'm exhausted from the long day, so I'm going to excuse myself." I barely finished speaking before I was in Edward's arms and we were halfway to the second floor.

"Does he always carry her around?" I heard Kate ask.

I didn't hear anyone respond as I became focused on Edward. His face was pinched in annoyance, no longer looking jubilant. I ran my finger through the hairs by the nape of his neck—his shoulders relaxed slightly. I brought my left hand up to make a point of examine my ring.

"Look, it almost sparkles brighter than you in the sun," I commented lightly.

He glanced down at it and the corner of his mouth lifted. "Have I thanked you yet for making me a very happy man?"

"Are you? Because for a guy who just got engaged, you're awfully grumpy," I teased.

He gave me an apologetic look. "I'm sorry, love. It bothers me that they question about how I care for you."

"I don't think they mean anything bad by it. They're just not used to how protective you are of me or a mated couple that's half vampire and the other human," I reasoned with him.

He nodded and kissed my forehead. "You have a good point."

I couldn't hide my yawn and I rested my head on his shoulder. "Today feels like the longest one ever."

"Not tonight, Alice," Edward said softly but I still heard him.

"What does she want?" I mumbled.

"For you to agree she can plan our wedding." He chuckled.

"We can get married in the morning..." Another yawn interrupted my speaking.

"In the morning, isn't that rather soon?" Edward sounded amused.

"Pfft…Alice can pull it off. What, are you afraid people will think we're getting married because I'm preggo?"

I heard laughter somewhere in the house—I was pretty sure it was Emmett.

"I was thinking it would be better we give your mother time to adjust. It was only just earlier today she was trying to send you on a singles cruise. There's no hurry."

"She'll be upset we are getting married so soon, but she would be more upset to miss it. She and Phil are already here so the timing is perfect. Charlie…shoot Charlie is working. We can get married the day after. Wait… Boxing day isn't about fighting is it?"

"Okay, now I definitely know you're too out of it to make decisions." Edward laughed.

"No…I'm not," I argued. "I don't need anything big, just you."

**SS**

When I woke up in the morning, the first thing I did was look at my left hand. I stared in disappointment at my bare fingers. I searched the sheets and under my pillow to see if my ring had fallen off in my sleep. I found nothing but wrinkled sheets and disappointment.

Edward had proposed...right? Or was it another crazy dream?

As I was struggling to sit up in bed, Edward entered the room carrying a tray. He sped up and placed it on the nightstand and gave me a hand.

"Are you alright, love? You look upset," he asked, brushing the hair off my face.

I paused, knowing I couldn't very well ask him if he proposed or if I'd imagined it. It would be mortifying either way. "I need a human moment and got stuck like a turtle on its back," I explained.

He smirked. "I'll give you a hand then it's back to bed. Your ankles are still very swollen, you were on your feet too long yesterday."

"Which doctor's orders?" I challenged him.

"Carlisle's. He checked on you before he left for work." Edward helped me to my feet.

I waddled my way to the bathroom. As I was washing up, a sparkle caught my eye and I discovered my ring hanging on the chain of my necklace next to the heart. I placed my hand over and sighed with a relief. I wasn't losing my mind after all.

When I reentered the room, Edward had a bed tray set up on top and the pillows were fluffed up waiting for me. He wasn't kidding about staying in the bed. In the past, I was at least allowed to sit at the desk in the room to eat.

"Are they really that bad?" I tried to look down, but I couldn't see anything.

"Yes. Your fingers are swelling too, which why I moved your ring to your necklace. I was concerned it may cut off circulation," he explained as he helped me get settled.

"Warn me next time. You had me worried I'd lost it in the bed." I only half told him the truth.

"Was that why you were so upset? I'm sorry, love, you were sleeping so soundly I didn't want to wake you for something so simple," he apologized as he set my tray as close as he could. "Merry Christmas."

I smiled. "Merry Christmas." I then groaned. "Renée is going to have a fit that I'm stuck in bed."

Edward's expression darkened. "I really couldn't care less what your mother might disapprove about. She should be more concerned about your health." His expression changed. "How much do you remember from our conversation of when I brought you up here?"

"Umm." I paused as I took a bite of my omelet. "You were annoyed by your cousins for giving you a hard time."

"Anything after that?" he prompted, sitting next to me on the bed and casually played with one of my curls.

"Vaguely remember talking about getting married while everyone was here," I said, unsure if I had dreamed that part. "It would make sense. Renée and Phil wouldn't have to fly back and your family from Alaska is already here. I don't want a big wedding just something small an intimate." I stopped when I saw Edward frowning.

"What, you don't want to marry a very pregnant bride?" I attempted to joke, but still felt a sting a disappointment.

"No. But only for the reasons that your health is my greatest concern." He lifted my leg enough so I could see.

My eyes widened in horror. "Oh…my God, they look horrible."

He grimaced. "I didn't want to alarm you, only to show how big a concern it is. If it doesn't go down soon or you blood pressure gets worse…"

"I know…I know. I could have preeclampsia, and I'll be induced early." I nibbled on my toast.

"How about the spring…March even. We will have a vacation from school," Edward suggested.

"Okay. Sounds like a plan," I agreed. "I hope your cousins don't think I'm rude for staying up here."

"They already left for home," Edward told me.

"That was a fast visit." I took a sip of my juice.

"We found out the real reason for their visit was they wanted permission to let Irina take out Jacob in retaliation for Laurent. A win-win in their minds, she will be happy to get revenge and it would help make you safe," he explained.

I started choking on my juice as I stared at Edward in astonishment.

**A/N: The idea of Bella blocking Jasper might be a stretch, but it has been something that has always been at the back of my mind since the first book. The scene in the hotel when she tells him to stop trying to help her and it instantly stops. I always wondered if he did or if she did it herself. We only saw the beginnings of her power in Breaking Dawn. It could be possible her shield would be able to block more. **

**Thank you for sharing your thoughts with me. **


	23. Chapter 23

**I don't own Twilight or its characters. Stephenie Meyer does.**

**Cheryl and Gabby, thank you for pre-reading, and April, thank you for editing. Any mistakes left are my own. **

**Ch. 23**

I grabbed my napkin to wipe up the orange juice that had spurted out of my mouth. "I thought it was agreed upon we were going to try and help Jacob?"

"It was," Edward agreed.

"Then Carlisle told them no," I prompted, and he hesitated to respond. "Carlisle told them yes?" I was surprised.

"He explained his theory and how he wanted to try and help Jacob first. Therefore, we wouldn't hand over Jacob to them. However, he also told them if Irina found Jacob first, we wouldn't begrudge her vengeance," he answered carefully.

"Vengeance? But Laurent tried to kill me, the wolves only protected me. Sam was Alpha at the time, not Jacob," I said.

"We know. But Tanya thinks it would be easy to convince Irina that Jacob acted alone, solving both our problems and not dragging the other wolves into it." Edward reached for my hand. "Laurent was in the wrong. But much like with James, Victoria was driven with madness to avenge him—any vampire would be after their mate is killed. Even someone as sweet and kind as Esme would be driven to it."

"I can't see Esme ever doing such a thing," I muttered.

"Let's hope we never have to find out." Edward rubbed his thumb over my knuckles.

I nodded in agreement as I continued eating my breakfast. "What time is Renée showing up?"

"In about an hour. When you're done eating, Alice will help you freshen up," he told me.

**SS**

An hour later, Renée breezed into the room. She paused in the middle surveying the area before coming closer to the bed. I was currently alone as Edward made himself scarce minutes before her arrival.

"Merry Christmas, baby," she cooed.

"Merry Christmas, Mom," I responded.

"I can't get over how beautiful this home is. It's a shame though, their guest room is up so many stairs. They can't be good for you in your condition." She sat on the edge of a chair.

"Actually, this is Edward's room," I told her.

Her eyebrows raised to her hairline. "This is his room…it's so clean and tidy. Most teenage boys have dirty socks on their floor or posters on their walls."

I snorted. "You're going to fault him for a clean room now? You're being really unfair."

"I'm sorry, there's just something about this family that seems too perfect. Like Stepford perfect. Even Phil is weirded out by them and he likes everyone. I was watching this movie the other day and this perfect little family had dark secrets …" She lowered her voice to a whisper.

"Mom," I interrupted her. "Were you watching movies on Lifetime again?"

Her cheeks reddened. "Those movies are based on real stories."

"Real stories that get exaggerated. Honestly, Mom, your imagination is running away with you," I teased. "Seriously, if the Cullens were really bad news, Charlie would never let me stay here. He would be the first one to say something."

"I suppose. I can't shake this feeling something is off. I still think Edward is too controlling. That isn't a healthy relationship," she said.

I forced myself not to lose my temper. "He's not controlling. Edward is overprotective of me—especially in my condition. He does worry far too much at times. But I think it's because he remembers losing his parents to flu complications when he was very young."

Renée paused as she thought it over. "I guess it could explain his behavior. Sweetheart, I know you're mad at me. But as your mother I feel as if it's only my duty to make sure you see the whole picture. Sometimes being in love can blind you to what's reality. He really hurt you once already, can you blame me for being concerned it will happen again? Then there was the Quileute boy who stalked you."

My shoulders slumped in defeat. "Mom, I know you're worried about me. But Edward hurt himself too when we broke up. I wasn't the only one hurting. I haven't moved on because I believe Edward is my soulmate. I love him. He asked me to marry him last night and I told him yes. Please don't ruin this for me."

Mom closed her eyes for a moment, and when she opened them, she smiled. "I'm happy for you." I couldn't tell if she was being truthful, but at least she was trying.

"Have you set a date yet?" she asked.

"Well, I was hoping for tomorrow, but it looks like March," I told her.

She frowned. "March would be very busy for Phil, if you wanted him here. Isn't tomorrow a little soon?"

"I just thought since you were already here, and Charlie would be off work, it would be a good time since I don't want a huge wedding. But it won't happen either, since my ankles are the size of bowling balls," I explained.

Renée's eyes shot to my feet and they widened as she stood. "Bella, you should be in a hospital."

I shook my head. "I'm being monitored. Trust me, if Dr. Cullen thought I should be in a hospital, Edward would already have me admitted. But they both know stress level wise I would rest better at home."

"Hmm…the sooner you deliver these babies the better," she mumbled. "You know sex is supposed to jump start labor. That's how you were brought into this world."

"TMI." I wrinkled my nose.

"Have you tried soaking your feet in cold water. I have some essential oils back at the hotel, which help with swelling much better than medicines."

"I haven't, but I'm willing to try it. Would you like to stay and watch a movie? Not a Lifetime one though, maybe something cheery like a musical or something." I was hoping to distract her so we didn't start talking about sex tips.

"Sounds good to me." Renée chuckled.

**SS**

Renée left a few hours later because she felt guilty Phil had stayed back at the hotel. She claimed he had felt ill and didn't want to get me sick. However, I wondered if it was something else since she wasn't a very good liar. Renée did apologize to Edward for being rude to him. And told him she would be looking forward to our wedding in the Spring.

Edward dried my feet carefully after taking them out of the ice water. When he was done, he rested them on the stacks of pillows.

"They're looking less swollen," I commented.

"Not enough, but yes, better. Your mother had a good suggestion," he agreed. "You both seemed to have had a good heart to heart. I will also admit, I was able to understand where she was coming from better. She's not wrong to worry about you. Her natural instincts have been telling her something was off with our family—she just can't put her finger on it. Most humans naturally do shy from us—I can think of only of one exception." He gave me a lopsided grin.

"There's nothing wrong with my instincts. I think you have to accept mine have been telling me I've always been fated to be a vampire and your mate," I stated.

"That's a good theory," he responded.

"It's more than a theory." I scowled at the way he dismissed me.

I picked up one of the extra pillows and tossed it at him—it landed a foot away. He looked at it and started to laugh. He grabbed it and threw it up in the air then caught it again.

"Alright, it's a better theory than your aiming skills," he teased then tossed the pillow back in my face.

"It's not a theory, you're just upset the little pathetic human put it together before you the supposedly scary vampire did," I huffed.

"Supposedly? I thought I proved I can be scary." He crawled across the bed closer to me.

"No. Not even a heart palpitation." I shook my head playfully as he became nose to nose with me.

"Is that so?" He smirked. "I guess I'll have to teach you again, after you're not pregnant."

"Promises, promises. If you were a really scary vampire, you'd do it now," I taunted.

Edward opened his mouth to say something to me but stopped and shot a scowl toward the door.

"What did Emmett say now?" I asked.

"What makes you think it was Emmett?" Edward asked, turning back to me.

"Because I've met him." I giggled.

"Then you know whatever he said was crude and I won't repeat it," Edward countered.

**SS**

A little more than a week went by with hardly any fanfare. The swelling in my feet went down and Carlisle gave the okay for me to relax on the couch. The Sunday after New Year's, Charlie and Seth came to visit and watch the football game on television. It was just Edward and Emmett at home with us. Jasper and the girls went hunting under the guise of shopping. Carlisle was at the hospital until the early evening.

"That ref is blind as a bat." Emmett complained over a bad call.

"I'm glad I didn't put money down on this game," Charlie grumbled as the Cardinals had the lead.

I tried to hide my grimace as I had a small back spasm. I had been uncomfortable all day, and with every twinge, Edward seemed to become increasingly more tense. But it couldn't be labor because it was sporadic, and the birthing class said it was normal to have them as you got closer.

I glanced over at him to see if he had noticed, but his gaze was focused on the windows. He got up and walked over to them and narrowed his eyes. His arms crossed, and I couldn't read his facial expression with his back to me.

"Is there something wrong?" Charlie observed.

Edward turned and came back to the couch. "No, I thought I saw something. Could I offer any one a new drink or something to eat?"

"I could use another beer," Charlie admitted.

"I could eat," Seth stated.

"You're like a bottomless pit. I pity your mother." Charlie snickered.

"Great. Emmett, come help me," Edward ordered.

Emmett glanced away from the television. The smirk on his face told me he was about to have a snarky retort, but it never came. His expression changed quickly, and he got to his feet.

"Do you need my help?" Seth became alert.

Edward hesitated. "I don't think so at the moment. I'll let you know."

Emmett and Edward disappeared down the hall. Seth turned back to the game but kept looking over his shoulder in the direction they had disappeared. I shifted in my seat trying to get up.

"Could one of you help me, please," I asked.

Seth jumped to his feet and gave me a hand off the couch.

"Everything alright, Bells?" Dad asked.

"Just need to use the restroom," I explained.

"Don't you mean a human moment?" Dad teased.

"A human…what?" Seth questioned.

"I'm hip with the slang," Charlie said.

"The slang?" Seth looked confused.

"Don't ask." I groaned but paused as I felt another twinge. I glanced at the clock, wishing I had a few minutes ago.

When I returned to the room, I noticed Edward and Emmett still weren't back. I frowned and was really wondering if something was wrong. As I waddled across the room, I felt another spasm of pain in my back, and this time it wrapped around front. It had been about six minutes since the last one.

"Edward?" I called, thinking I should inform him what was going on.

"I think he still making a feast for Seth," Charlie joked.

I forced a smile but was starting to get worried. Edward usually responded within seconds. I caught Seth's eye and he started to frown.

"Want me to go get him for you?" he offered.

"Please." I nodded.

Instead of sitting, I wandered over to the window and glanced out. I wondered what Edward saw. It didn't seem like nothing to me. Perhaps, Irina showed up and that's why Edward didn't want Seth coming with them. So she wouldn't attack him.

"They're not there," Seth said in low voice, coming to stand next to me. "Something is going on, isn't it?"

"I know as much as you. Maybe it was Irina. She wants revenge for Laurent," I started to explain.

Seth didn't look surprised. "Carlisle gave me the heads up on her. It could be. Maybe I'm just paranoid, I've had this feeling all day th—"

"Ahhh," I cried out as I had another contraction. Seth reached and grabbed my elbow.

I felt a small trickle, then a gush. I glanced down at the puddle at my feet in shock. Seth jumped back. then followed my gaze.

"Is that what I think it is?" he asked.

"Bells." Charlie headed over and stopped short. "Are you in labor?"

"My water broke." I nodded.

"Let's get you to the hospital." He turned his head. "Edward, it's time!"

"I think he stepped out for a moment," Seth told him.

"To do what?" Charlie looked confused.

"Seth, could you go get my hospital bag. It's in the bedroom on the third floor. it's a large purple duffle. Dad, help me to the car." I tried to distract them both from Edward's disappearance. All I knew is he'd better have a good explanation.

"On it." Seth bolted for the stairs.

Charlie cast one more look behind him before guiding me to the door. He paused only to grab his coat and his holster. We made our way slowly down the steps.

Before we could start for the cruiser, there was a loud crashing noise from the woods. Charlie stopped and stood in front of me.

"What was that?"

He barely finished speaking when a reddish-brown blur bolted out of the woods. It growled and turned to snap at Edward, who was close on its heels and dodged in time.

"Bella, get back in the house!" Charlie yelled, pulling his gun. "Edward, get away from it."

Edward and Jacob's heads whipped around towards us. Edward seemed momentarily stunned to see us watching them. Jacob used that split second to start charging at us. Charlie fire his gun once in the air then aimed at the wolf.

"Dad, don't shoot. It's Jacob, he's sick." I grabbed his arm.

Before he could respond, Seth dived passed us and phased in mid-air. He ran to intercept Jacob, hitting him hard in the side, sending them rolling.

"What in the hell is going on?" Charlie yelled.

**A/N: Jacob and the babies have perfect timing, don't they? And better yet, Charlie won't be able to ignore what's right in front of him. **

**Thank you for sharing your thoughts with me. **


	24. Chapter 24

**I don't own Twilight or its characters. Stephenie Meyer does.**

**Cheryl and Gabby, thank you for pre-reading, and April, thank you for editing. Any mistakes left are my own. **

**Ch. 24**

Charlie remained stunned, looking at the scene before him, and I didn't know what to say to him. The cat…or in this case, the wolf was out of the bag. Edward appeared at my side and Charlie didn't even seem to notice him there.

"You need to get inside," he told me, looking frantic.

"I need to get to the hospital. My water—" I clamped my mouth shut as I was hit with a contraction.

Edward immediately grabbed me before my knees buckled.

"It's a bad time for the babies to come!" Emmett yelled from across the yard.

"It's not like I can control it," I snapped.

"How far apart are your contractions," Edward asked, keeping his eyes on the fight but not letting go of me.

"I don't have a watch, but under five minutes," I told him.

"Edward, get her out of here. Seth and I have this. The others will be here within minutes," Emmett hollered.

"Chief, can you give us a ride?" Edward drew Charlie's attention from the fight.

Dad had a look of confusion, but when his eyes landed on me being supported by Edward, he snapped out of it. "Get her to the cruiser. When this is over, I expect answers." He took off for the car.

"You'll get them," Edward promised as he scooped me into his arms.

"But…" I grew nervous about Charlie finding out about everything.

"We will worry about it later," Edward whispered, heading for the car.

I looked over my shoulder at the fight, it seemed to have calmed, and Seth and Jacob were in a heated stare off. I had hoped that meant Seth was getting through to him. Emmett was standing between us and the wolves now.

Charlie reached the cruiser first and started it up as we reached the door. Jacob's head whipped around at hearing the sound, and he started to charge us. Emmett lunged to intercept him as Seth tried to hold Jacob back by biting his tail. Two loud shots broke through the air, and Jacob slumped to the ground.

"What…" I turned my head back to Charlie, who still had his gun aimed at the unmoving wolf.

Everything seemed to come to a standstill until I cried out from the gut-wrenching pain, and Edward's worried eyes darkened as they shot to mine.

"That one was under three minutes," Edward stated anxiously.

"Get her in the car," Charlie ordered.

We were barely settled in the back before Charlie took off with the siren blaring. He called some type of code into the local dispatcher. I took a couple of deep breaths and closed my eyes. Edward held my hand and rubbed circles on the back of it. I suddenly remembered what I needed to do.

"I haven't called anyone," I told Edward.

"I just got off the phone with Carlisle. He will be expecting you when we pull up. I'm calling Angela and Ben now," Edward answered.

"Wait, I need to go to Olympia not Tacoma," I said in alarm.

"Love, you'll never make it to Olympia. We will end up delivering these babies on the side of the highway," Edward said.

"But Angela and Ben might miss the birth." I frowned.

Edward shifted as close as he could until his forehead was touching mine. "Bella, you've got to relax and breathe. Everything will be okay. I'll be right beside you the entire time," he promised.

"How can you be?" I whispered. "This is my first time and all, but isn't there supposed to be you know…blood?" My last words were barely even a whisper.

Edward moved his head closer to mine and kissed my cheek. "I'm in control, don't worry about me," he said, low enough for only me to hear.

"I don't understand…I thought." I glanced at Charlie, not sure if I should continue this discussion.

"I will explain later. Please try and keep yourself calm." Edward stroked my hair.

I leaned back in the seat as Edward called Angela and Ben. I watched Charlie, whose attention was fixed on the road ahead. His knuckles were white on the steering wheel as he seemed oblivious to our conversation. I could only wonder what he was thinking after shooting Jacob.

"Dad?" I called, but he didn't answer me.

"He's in a bit of shock right now. He did just shoot his close friend's son," Edward told me.

"Did you reach Angela or Ben?" I asked, not taking my eyes off my father.

"I did. One thing is going right for us today. They were on their way home from Seattle. They're actually about fifteen minutes out from the hospital. They'll at least probably make the birth of the second baby."

"You don't think—" I gasped in sharply.

"It will be a close call. Your contractions are pretty close," Edward explained.

Charlie pressed down on the gas and sped up faster. The cars ahead moved quickly out of his way. I turned my head so the blurring didn't make me nauseous.

"Maybe we should tell him the wolves heal quickly so Charlie doesn't think he killed him?" I suggested.

Edward's eyes told me the unspoken truth. Something that I had known deep down but had refused to accept. I bit my lip as I was confused on how to feel about it. We came to a sudden stop, and Edward's arm protectively shot out to keep me from being jerked forward.

"We're here," Charlie said robotically.

My door was opened, and Carlisle was standing outside of it to greet me. A wheelchair was waiting by the curb.

"Welcome, Bella, I have your favorite mode of transportation ready for you," he joked.

I forced a smile and let him help me out. "Is this really necessary?" I winced.

How far apart are they now?" Carlisle asked.

"She's under three minutes apart. They've been lasting about thirty to forty seconds," Edward answered for me as he held the chair so I could sit.

"Was your water clear?" Carlisle asked.

"I think so. I didn't really look," I admitted.

"I'm going to check you in the emergency room first before we move you upstairs. We don't want any babies born in the elevator if we can help it," Carlisle told me, then turned his head. "Chief and Edward, you'll need to stay in the waiting room."

"I'm going in," Edward stated bluntly.

"Edward…" Carlisle looked uncertain.

"I want him there. Dad, I…" I felt guilty leaving him out.

"Whatever you need, Bells. I don't think I would be a very good support at the moment. I have to wrap my mind around a few things." When Charlie spoke, his voice sounded disconnected.

Edward and Carlisle exchanged a cryptic look. Carlisle grabbed a hold of the chair and pushed me in through the open doors. He bypassed the desk and brought me straight into a room. Shelly was in there getting things ready.

When she saw it was me, she immediately frowned in concern. I realized the last time I saw her was the day I was kidnapped.

"Would you like me to help the patient into a gown, Dr. Cullen?" she asked.

"Please. Her contractions are pretty close together. I wanted to examine how far along she is before we move her upstairs. Edward, we need to step out for a minute." Carlisle touched his shoulder.

"I'll be right outside," Edward promised.

As soon as he was gone, Shelly closed the door and pulled the curtain with a tight smile. She came to my side and started to help me change.

"Bella, if you're in trouble just tell me. We can help you here," she whispered.

"I'm not in trouble." I shook my head then gripped the side of the bed.

Shelly waited until it was over before holding out the gown. "Timmy told me what happened, and then we didn't see you for months. I tried to report your case to the police but all they told me is they located you and you were fine," she said urgently.

"God, Shelly, I'm sorry. If I had known you were so concerned, I would've contacted you. I've been on bed rest and it was better for me to move in with Edward and his family. I know you're not Edward's biggest fan, but he has taken good care of me," I explained. "Edward wasn't the one who kidnapped me. It was my ex-best friend who was pissed I never wanted more than friendship with him—he's no longer a threat. Edward was my high school boyfriend. We broke up senior year when his family had to move. We thought we were too young to do the long-distance relationship. He searched me out last fall because he still loved me and was hoping for a second chance. He proposed Christmas Eve."

Shelly's shoulders sagged in relief. "I'm happy for you, and it sounds like you got one of the few good ones." She gave me a genuine smile. "Have you been able to terminate the ex's rights to the babies? We can get you help for that too," she asked.

"He's not the father. I'm a surrogate for a friend of mine and her husband. They are on their way," I told her.

"I didn't realize. What a wonderful thing to do." Shelly helped me to the bed.

Before I could climb on, I had another contraction. Shelly rubbed my back soothingly and waited until it was over.

"These are really close. It shouldn't be too long," she said cheerfully. "I'll go get Dr. Cullen. It is a bit odd he's your doctor since he usually in the neurology department."

"Could you get Edward too, please." I avoided commenting since I didn't know what excuse Carlisle had used.

A few minutes later, Carlisle rolled back from me and snapped off his gloves after one of the most mortifying moments of my life.

"Well, I have good news and some not-so -good but yet still positive news," he announced. "You're only about seven and half centimeters, so it will be still a little longer, but you're more than halfway. It should go quickly. However, Angela and Ben should be able to get here in time. We will get you upstairs, and if you'd like an epidural, now would be the time to get one."

"I definitely recommend one," Shelly said.

"It won't affect the cord blood, right?" I asked.

"Not at all, nor the babies," Carlisle promised. "You could be looking at anywhere between thirty minutes to a couple of hours left."

"I'll take it." I nodded.

"I'll order it and we will get you upstairs and settled." He brought the wheelchair over close to the bed, then turned to Shelly. "Could you please inform the front desk to send the Cheneys up to the maternity ward when they arrive?"

"Yes, Doctor." She squeezed my hand. "Good luck, Bella."

**SS**

A few hours later, I rested in bed, attempting to eat the hospital food on the tray. I felt completely drained of energy but couldn't help but smile while watching Angela and Ben hold their babies. They were talking quietly among themselves, trying to see if there were any way to tell their identical twins apart.

They arrived soon after I'd had my epidural. Forty minutes later it was time for me to start pushing. I had Angela and Edward on either side of me while Ben filmed the delivery. Edward had been encouraging me by humming and wiping my forehead.

The Cheney twins arrived within thirteen minutes of each other. They both had heads full of dark hair and a good set of lungs. Despite being born early, they were healthy and breathing on their own. The hospital would release them and me the next morning.

"Eat up, love, you need to replenish your energy," Edward persuaded.

"I'm too tired to chew," I said as I yawned.

"We will let you get some rest. They should have a room ready for us by now. Would you like to hold one of the babies before we leave," Angela offered.

"Please." I held out my arms.

Ben came over and placed one of the small wrapped bundles in my arms. He then helped push Angela closer to the bed.

"I'll go see if they have the room for us ready. I'll be right back." Ben left the room

"Edward, would you like to hold him?" Angela asked.

Edward's eyes widened. "Thank you, but I just got over a cold so maybe I shouldn't," he lied.

"Which one am I holding," I asked, gazing down at the sleeping infant. I was still amazed he and his brother grew inside me. Everything was so teeny tiny, especially the fingers.

"You're holding Lucas Anthony. And I'm holding Johnathan Benjamin. And they are perfect. Especially, after the rough few months with bed rest I don't know how I am going to repay you," Angela gushed.

"You don't. I was happy to do it," I insisted.

"No, I have to do something. Hopefully, by the time Edward and you have one, I'll should hopefully be on my feet and be able to help you," Angela continued.

"When are you going to have the procedure?" I asked.

"Well, first I need to hear if I'm a match. We were thinking while the babies are still young. My mother will move in for a while to help, and so will Ben's mom. That way, by the time they are moving around, hopefully, I will be too," she said with a smile. "So, when is the wedding?"

"We want to get married in March," I told her.

"Wow, so fast. Jessica will be pissed she'll miss it." Angela seemed surprised.

I shrugged. "I really don't want to wait." I looked up at Edward.

"Neither, do I." Edward kissed my forehead.

"The room is ready. Shall we?" Ben came back in.

"We shall," Angela agreed as I handed over Lucas to her. She easily held one baby in each arm. "I think these two are getting hungry."

**A/N: A lot action in this chapter. What do you think about Charlie ending up killing Jacob to protect Bella? And do you blame Shelly for being concerned about Bella? **

**Side note: I have all three kids home with me for at least three weeks. For now, I don't see this affecting my posting since I am almost two chapters ahead in writing. I hope every stays health in your home. **

**Thank you for sharing your thoughts with me**


	25. Chapter 25

**I don't own Twilight or its characters. Stephenie Meyer does.**

**Cheryl and Gabby, thank you for pre-reading, and April, thank you for editing. Any mistakes left are my own. **

**Ch. 25**

Once Angela and Ben left, Edward leaned in and kissed my lips lightly. "If you're not going to eat, how about a nap?"

"In a bit. I'm starting to get concerned about Charlie. Where is he?" I asked.

"Charlie…" Edward cocked his head to the side. "He's getting off the elevator and headed this way."

"Are you slipping?" I teased.

"I've been distracted. Besides, your father's mind isn't always clear to me. I have to search him out, unlike other humans," Edward explained. "He's about to ask a lot of questions. Are you up for this?"

"I'd rather get it over with. I don't know how much to tell him." I gnawed on my lip.

"Leave the explaining to me," Edward said.

"Are you sure Jacob's dead?" I asked as the realization was starting to sink in.

"Yes." Edward nodded with a solemn expression. "We tried to talk to him. But Bella…I don't know how to explain this—it was Jacob, but it wasn't. It was as if the human part of him was gone, and he was all wolf. But I still knew it was him because I've never read an animal's mind before. His mind was volatile and wild, and he was still possessive of you. I know this sounds horrible to say, but I think Charlie did the best thing he could for Jacob. I don't think any amount of medicine would've helped him."

"I don't know what to say," I whispered.

"I'm sorry. I know you wanted us to help him." Edward squeezed my hand.

I shook my head absentmindedly. "I think I'm numb. I mourned the loss of my friend a long time ago, but I can't take any pleasure that he's dead either."

There was a knock on the door and Charlie popped his head in. "Is this a good time?"

"Of course, Dad, come in," I greeted him.

"How are you, Bells?" he asked, sitting on the edge of his seat.

"Tired but good. The babies are good too. You've just missed them," I answered him.

"Maybe I'll visit them before I go," Charlie said distractedly.

"Are you okay, Dad?" I asked.

"No, I'm not. I have a ton of questions I want answered," he admitted, shooting Edward an agitated look.

"And we will be happy to answer them for you," Carlisle answered from the doorway.

Seth was standing behind him, wearing a set of Edward's clothes. They both entered the room and took seats. Charlie glanced at Seth before sliding away from him on the couch. Seth frowned and folded his hands on his lap. He sighed and looked around the room before his eyes settled on me.

"How are you, Bella?" he asked politely.

"Tired but okay," I answered.

"Alright, Chief, where would you like to start?" Carlisle asked.

Dad snorted. "That's the problem, I have so many questions, but I have no clue where to start." He glanced at Seth again. "Does your mother know what you can do?"

"Yes, Chief, she knows all about me…and Leah."

"Leah too? Can all Quileutes turn into wolves?" Dad asked.

"No. In fact, it's even rarer that Leah can. It is usually boys of the age that are considered to be old enough to be protectors for the tribe. You've known my dad and Billy since you were kids. Did they ever tell you about our legends?"

"Some but I always chalked it up to campfire stories. So werewolves…" Dad muttered.

"Actually, Charlie, the Quileutes are shapeshifters, able to change at will. Werewolves, also known as children of the moon, can only transform with the full moon," Edward explained.

"I see. And do the two of you also _phase_ into animals?" Dad glanced at Edward, then at Carlisle.

"No. However, for your safety we can't exactly give you more details. There are those like my family who are considered our leaders. Their utmost concern is keeping the existence of us a secret and will eliminate any threat," Carlisle told him.

Dad's eyes narrowed. "That's not good enough."

"Dad…please," I pleaded.

He gave me a sharp look, then turned his glare on Edward. "But yet, Bella knows, and you have put her in danger."

"That's not fair. Edward tried to keep it from me, but I figured it out after Jacob told me about their legends," I defended Edward.

"More legends…are you talking about—"

"Charlie, again, not only would it be safer for you but for Bella as well if you didn't know too much," Carlisle interrupted.

Charlie pursed his lips. "Bella knows so you're saying she's in danger." He glared at them.

"Charlie, when I originally left Forks years ago, we did it for Bella's safety. I thought if I took myself out of the equation, she would be safe. It nearly killed me to do so, but I had convinced myself the mating connection only affected me, and she would be able to forget me in time," Edward explained.

"Mating?" Dad quirked an eyebrow.

"He means soul mates. And he was wrong." I huffed. "That's why I was a mess when he left—it was like a part of me was missing."

"I see," Dad muttered but wasn't appeased. "What made you come back?"

"Besides finding out Bella missed me as much as I missed her, it was when I realized her life was being threatened by Jacob," Edward answered.

"Charlie, Jacob was out of control and obsessed about Bella. You've seen it yourself. For a while, we thought he'd gotten over her after she moved away. But when he found out she was pregnant, he snapped. The Jacob I grew up with was gone and a stranger was in his place. He was volatile and almost killed Leah and Sam in his anger," Seth spoke up.

"So the other wolf _was_ Jacob," Dad asked, but it sounded more like a statement. Anger…sadness and confusion flickered in his eyes. Edward had told me earlier that Dad has shot Jacob in the head, thinking he was rabid wolf.

"Yes. We wanted to help him, Charlie. I have heightened senses and I knew mental health wise something was very wrong with him," Carlisle explained.

"Are you saying I killed someone who was mentally ill?" Charlie paled. "Everything was happening too fast. He was charging at Bella and Edward. She was in labor—"

"Chief, you did what had to be done. As terrible as it sounds, it was self-defense." Edward reached for my hand. "Unfortunately, Jacob was beyond being able to be reasoned with. He was hell bent on hurting Bella and the babies."

"I still have to go tell Billy I killed his son." Charlie shook his head.

"Since I am the pack Alpha, I will take responsibility for telling Billy. I will explain to him how we tried everything to save Jacob, but he forced our hand. It is the truth," Seth stated.

"We'll do it together," Dad said solemnly. "So is the threat to Bella's life over? Or is she still in danger from your _leaders_?"

"If they find out about her knowing too much, or even you, they may act. This is why the less you know the better. We will be leaving the area soon and taking Bella with us to not attract attention of being in one area for too long," Carlisle explained.

"Why does it seem like you're about to tell me I won't see my daughter again." Charlie's eyes darkened and Seth's narrowed slightly.

"I'll be able to call, but I may not be able to visit in person," I explained, shooting Seth, then Edward, a nervous glance.

Seth had been fairly non-judgmental of the Cullens, but I wasn't so sure he would take me being changed well. There was the treaty, and now I feared we'd said too much.

"Are you _leaving _on your own free will?" Seth looked directly at me, ignoring the vampires in the room.

"Yes, I've always known my path in life was beside Edward. No one is forcing me to go. I truly believe I am doing the right thing," I told him.

Seth was silent for a moment, then he met Edward's eyes to silently communicate something. Edward smiled slightly and gave him a small nod of the head.

"Charlie, if you can agree never to ask questions about things that seem out of the ordinary, then in a year or so, we can make an occasional visit," Carlisle told him.

Dad was silent for a few minutes and I wondered if it was all too much for him. "If keeping my daughter in my life and her staying safe means no questions, then so be it." He turned to me. "What are you going to tell your mother?"

"I was hoping she will accept the idea I'm traveling and too busy to visit. I don't think she can handle more," I answered.

"You're probably right." Dad sighed. He looked as tired as me.

"Charlie, if you have any more questions, I'll be happy to answer them at the house. But Bella has had a very long day, and I think she could use her rest," Carlisle gratefully suggested.

"I think it has been decided the less I know the better. As long as Bella is safe and happy that's all that matters." Charlie stood.

"Can I still get a ride home, Chief?" Seth asked.

"Of course, but no hanging your head out the window." Dad smirked.

Seth stared at him, blinking wildly before he started to grin and chuckle. I couldn't help but to start to giggle. Both Carlisle and Edward looked highly amused.

"Wow, already with a joke." Seth got out of his seat.

"Don't forget, Charlie, I do believe there's a leash law in this state," Edward joked.

"Suddenly everyone is a comedian," Seth deadpanned. "See you guys around."

"Thank you, Seth, for everything," Edward said, and Seth nodded in acknowledgement.

"Bells, do you need anything before I head out?" Dad asked.

"No, but would it be okay if I spend a few days at home?" I asked.

"Of course, it's still your home. Edward, I assume you'll be coming too." Dad turned to him.

"Yes, Chief." Edward glanced at me with concern and confusion sketched in his eyes.

"I'm heading home too. Another doctor will take over for the night. I'll see you both in the morning," Carlisle announced.

Once they left, I relaxed against the pillow and yawned. Edward moved my food tray away and adjusted the bed for me.

"You can go too, if you need to. There isn't a threat anymore, so I should be safe," I told Edward.

"Why are you so anxious to get rid of me? Have I done something to upset you?" Edward furrowed his brows, looking upset.

"No not at all. I just want you to be comfortable. I'm sure being here isn't easy for you, especially with all the blood." I blushed.

The pinched look left his face. "Love, I am in control. The smell doesn't bother me, I promise."

"You still haven't explained why that is?" I was confused.

"First of all, even though your blood still sings to me, the urge to protect you after I almost lost you is much stronger." Edward took my hand and kissed the back of it.

"Is there more than one reason?" I questioned.

Edward grimaced. "Vampires are only attracted to fresh blood. And right now, your body is expelling dead blood, which isn't as appealing."

"Are you telling me I stink?" My eyes grew wide in horror.

"Not as bad as the wolves." Edward shrugged and gave me an apologetic smile. "I didn't mean to offend you, which is why I was never going to say anything until you asked directly."

"Wonderful. I guess that's even more of a good reason to stay with Charlie. I didn't think it was wise going back to your house while actively bleeding. But now, knowing I smell like rotten meat, there's even more of one." I wrinkled my nose.

"So, that was your reason. It makes sense now," Edward commented.

"Well, let's just say I learned the hard way the last time. I'm not scared of Jasper, but I didn't want to force him out either," I explained.

"That is very thoughtful of you." Edward leaned down and kissed me.

"What was the silent conversation with Seth about? He figured out I was going to be changed, didn't he? Are the wolves going to try and stop it?" I pulled away.

"He did. And no, since you are making the decision of your own free will, he won't contest it. However, don't be surprised if he asks again when I'm not around," Edward told me.

"I'm still not changing my mind." I grinned.

Edward's mouth lifted into a crooked grin. "I know."

He leaned in and kissed me more heatedly. His lips moved against mine while one hand slipped through my hair, supporting my neck. His other hand palmed my breast, making me moan. My heart thumped wildly, and he broke away.

"Breathe, Bella." He nuzzled my cheek and kissed along my jawline.

"It's a little hard to when you do that," I said breathlessly.

Edward sat back in his seat and chuckled. "Sorry, love."

"I didn't mean stop." I mocked pouted. "Now that I'm not pregnant, we don't have to be as careful."

His smirk grew. "I don't think a hospital, right after giving birth, is an appropriate place. Too bad you decided to go to your father's house rather than the empty one in Forks." He winked at me. "But in all seriousness, there's a reason they say six week rest. By then, it will be almost time for our wedding."

"Well, if I've waited this long, I guess six weeks should be nothing," I stated.

**A/N: Charlie is still in a bit of shock after everything that happened. Also Seth isn't going to stand in Bella's way of being changed. We are close to the end. I hope everyone is staying safe and well. **

**Thank you for sharing your thoughts with me. **


	26. Chapter 26

**I don't own Twilight or its characters. Stephenie Meyer does.**

**Cheryl and Gabby, thank you for pre-reading, and April, thank you for editing. Any mistakes left are my own. **

**Ch. 26 **

I stood off to the side under the tents lit by thousands of twinkle lights as I watched my father dance with Sue. I was surprised to see him so graceful as he spun her around. Strong arms wrapped around me and pulled me against his firm, cool body.

"Are you enjoying yourself, Mrs. Cullen," Edward asked.

I twisted my neck so I could look up at him. His golden eyes were light, and he was happier than I had ever seen him.

"I am. How about you?" I asked, turning in his arms so we were facing each other.

"I can easily say this was the best day of my existence," Edward declared. "Can I have one more dance with you before Alice steals you away?"

"Why would Alice steal me away?" I glanced over to where she was dancing with Jasper.

"Costume change before we leave. Unless you want to wear your wedding gown on the plane." Edward chuckled.

I glanced down at my gorgeous gown. The silk and lace were so light it felt like I wasn't wearing anything at all. The dress had a flattering sweetheart neckline with empire waist, which billowed out to hide the unwanted baby weight I hadn't yet lost.

"You'd get no complaints from me, except I know how you feel about attracting attention, and this certainly would," Edward said teasingly.

"This won't be the most practical thing to wear for a long flight," I agreed.

"So, one more spin on the dance floor?" he asked again.

"Sounds good," I answered.

Edward led me by the hand toward the center of the tent. Before we got to the floor, we were approached by Angela and Ben.

"Are you leaving?" I asked.

"Yes. We need to get back to relieve Ben's parents. I also want to spend as much time as possible with the boys before I go into isolation on Monday," she explained.

"I understand. I'm glad you could make it," I told her.

"We wouldn't have missed it. Make sure you send postcards and pictures of your travels," she stated.

"We will. You need to send me pictures of the boys too," I said.

"Of course." Angela nodded.

"Congratulations, guys." Ben gave me a hug and shook Edward's hand.

"Thank you. Drive safe," Edward told them as he wrapped his arm around my waist.

Edward started to lead us to the floor once more when he paused. His head turned and he appeared to be listening to something. His smile faded slightly as he changed direction and headed to where Renée was sitting solo at her table, talking on her phone. She looked upset about something.

"I think we are going to need a raincheck on the dance," he whispered.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing serious, but I'll let her tell you," he said.

Mom hung up as we approached. When she looked up, she forced a happy smile on her face, but her eyes looked worried. She stood and gave me a hug when I approached.

"It was a beautiful wedding. Alice did wonders in a short amount of time. Please tell me she's considering doing this for a living. She would be in her element," Renée said.

"I'll tell her. Is everything okay?" I asked.

"Nothing you need to worry about today." She shook her head.

"Mom…" I insisted.

"Phil's coach called me. Phil will be okay, but he got rear-ended while leaving practice this morning. He tore his knee again, and he has a concussion."

I frowned. "That's terrible. Please tell him we hope he gets better soon. Do you need a ride to the airport?"

"This is your wedding, so you don't need to be worrying about me—I'll manage," Renée told me.

Alice appeared out of nowhere. "I'm sorry, I couldn't help but overhear. Renée, let me give you a hand. I have the magic touch when it comes to speaking with the airlines about changing tickets. Then Jasper and I will make sure you get to the airport on time," she said.

"You don't have to do that," Renée told her.

"Nonsense," Alice insisted.

"Thank you, I appreciate your help," Renée told her. She turned and gave me another hug. "I'm sorry to have put a dark spot on your day."

"Mom, it's fine. I understand. I'm not upset," I promised.

"Before I go, this is for you." Renée grabbed a small box off the table and handed it to Edward. "It isn't much, but I would like you to have it."

Edward barely cracked the box open before she continued. "You probably don't even know what those are—I don't know if anyone wears them anymore. But those are cufflinks and a matching tie tack. They were my father's and his before him."

"Thank you, Renée. I'm honored to receive these," Edward told her.

"We are family now, so it's only right for you to have them." Renée surprised us both by hugging him.

I was pleased when she arrived, as she seemed more open and friendlier to Edward. He had confessed to me last night that she was relieved to see he didn't seem as controlling and hovering now that I wasn't pregnant. I finally accepted that a majority of her behavior before was out of concern for me.

"Bella, you need to go change so you two don't miss your flight." Alice shooed me. "I have everything laid out for you in your room. Seriously, go or you'll be late."

"I'm going…I'm going…" I headed to the house.

**SS**

It took us nearly a day to arrive in Rio de Janeiro. It was dark when we left the airport for the docks. Edward bypassed the main office and headed straight for a speed boat, which looked like the most expensive and fastest one there.

"I see ostentatious vehicles aren't limited to cars in your family," I joked as I watched him load the luggage.

"You would be right." He chuckled and extended his hand to help me onto the boat.

I took my heels off before I stepped aboard. Edward gestured to the bow as he went to the stern of the boat to untie us from the dock. I looked over my shoulder at him before smiling mischievously and sitting behind the wheel. When he turned back around, he gave me a look of surprise.

"Keys, please." I held out my palm.

He smirked and shook his head. "I don't think so. Have you ever driven a boat?"

"No, but it can't be harder than a car or motorcycle. The truck was the size of a small tank," I answered him.

Before I could blink, I found myself on Edward's lap. He turned on the boat and pulled away from the dock. When I started to slide off his lap, he tightened his arm around my waist, stopping me.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"To buckle up. You're the speedster, not me. I'd rather not fall off the boat," I joked.

"I'm not about to let you fall overboard." He pulled me closer, so I was pressed up against his chest.

I leaned in and kissed below his ear. "What if _you_ get distracted?"

"What, are you going to tell me that you're going to run Tyler over with the boat? He's a little far away at the moment." Edward's lips twitched in humor.

"Ha ha…I could simply—" I trailed off, not finishing my thought. After a minute, I giggled under my breath.

Out of the corner of my eye I watched the humor fade from his eyes. We both knew what I was doing. It drove him nuts not to be able to read my mind. I looked out at the dark ocean and chuckled again. His body shifted under me and tensed slightly.

"Bella, I know what you're doing? And it won't work," Edward stated.

"I'm not doing anything. I was just thinking…never mind." I smiled innocently.

He pursed his lips, and I could tell he was fighting the urge to ask me what I was thinking. I grinned evilly, knowing I was succeeding.

"It's probably a good thing Alice has gotten good at blocking you," I commented off-handedly

His eyes narrowed slightly. "I give, why?"

"Oh nothing really. Just some of the things she packed for our honeymoon." I shrugged. "A lot of blue, see-through lace," I muttered under my breath, brushing my breasts against his chest. "Then there was the bikini…at least, that's what I think that tiny triangle was."

We hit a large bump, catching me off guard. I jumped to my feet and scrutinized the water but saw nothing.

"Oh my God. Please, tell me you didn't hit a dolphin," I asked as the boat slowed.

"Bella, don't stand while the boat is moving." Edward pulled me back down to his lap.

My eyes widened when my butt came into contact with the hard bulge in his pants. It wasn't the first time I'd felt his arousal. However, he usually tried to be discreet and distance himself when it happened—this time he didn't shift away. His eyes darkened and his chest emitted a small rumble.

"I'm sorry." I tried to pull away.

"Don't move," he commanded, and his eyes held me in a hypnotic stare. "No. I didn't hit a dolphin. Maybe if you weren't so distracted trying to distract me, you would've noticed it was only a wave."

"I think we were both were distracted," I pointed out.

"Maybe a little," Edward said playfully as his hand slid from my waist, down my hip to caress my thigh. "Although, as fun as this is, the more you distract me, the longer it will take to get to the island. And I don't know about you, but I was really looking forward to getting there."

"Fine, I'll be good," I promised.

"I'm not asking you to be good, just to hold off until we get there." He nuzzled my cheek.

The boat picked up speed, and I fell back into his chest. His hand didn't return to the wheel, as it continued to caress my thigh, dipping every once in a while between my legs, causing me to squirm.

"How long is it going to take to get there?" I asked.

"Can you see the light in the distance?" he asked.

I squinted and shook my head. "No, I can't."

"It shouldn't be too much longer," he promised.

Before long, the island came into view. In the moonlight I could make out the trees and the house on the hill. Lights shone from the windows, giving us a warm welcome. Edward cut the motor, lifted me off his lap, and settled me on the seat.

"Hold the wheel steady as I tie us up," he asked.

Edward gracefully leaped out of the boat onto the dock. He had us lashed to the posts before I could even stand. He jumped back and swept me up into his arms.

"I thought you were done with the carrying bit, now that I'm not pregnant," I teased.

"It is tradition to carry the bride over the threshold." Edward winked at me.

He placed me down inside the entryway and took my hand, lacing our fingers together. We wandered from room to room as Edward gave me a short tour. Esme's influences were in every corner of the house with light palettes and airy layouts. The last room we ended up in was a large bedroom with a four-poster bed draped in sheer white curtains, which billowed in the breeze of the ceiling fan. One wall was almost entirely floor to ceiling glass and a patio door offered a view of the moonlit ocean.

"I'm going to go grab our bags. The kitchen is fully stocked if you're hungry," Edward told me.

"I'm good," I told him.

"Wait here and I'll be back before you can miss me." He pecked my lips.

Once he was gone, I stepped into the bathroom to splash some water on my face. I looked at myself in the mirror. The girl in the reflection looked nervous. I pulled out the elastic and shook my braid lose, then ran my hand through my hair.

I took a deep breath…it felt silly to be nervous. This was Edward, and I had been waiting for tonight for so long. Without looking in the mirror, in case I lost my nerve, I exited the bathroom.

The luggage was neatly waiting at the foot of the bed and Edward stood in front of the window, staring out at the water. He had taken off his shirt and his hands were in the pockets of his pants. I joined him and wrapped my arms around his waist.

He smiled down at me, then lifted me on to his feet and started to spin me around, dancing to only his own humming. His facial features looked happy, but in his eyes, I saw hesitancy had replaced his earlier desire.

"I know I said we could try but…" He blew out a breath.

I thought of way to respond since he was as stubborn as me when his mind was set. I didn't want to push him and part of me felt guilty for wanting to be intimate with him. As I gazed out the window, a star shot across the sky, and I took it as my sign.

"You're not going to hurt me, Edward. You told me yourself it goes against your instinct. I trust you," I reminded him.

"Never on purpose, but I could easily crush you if I lose a moment of concentration." He buried his nose in my hair.

"I have an idea." I took a step back from him, taking both of his hands in mine. "Do you trust me?"

He gave me a crooked grin. "Always."

I kept backing up toward the bed and he followed me. "How about if I'm on top. Then there's less of a chance of crushing me."

Edward arched an eyebrow. "You want me to give you complete control?"

"More like set the pace," I said.

His grin turned into a smirk. "Are you forgetting you tend to get more distracted than me?" He watched me for a moment and his eyes softened. "But we can try."

I smiled and turned around, then moved my hair out of the way. "Unzip me, please?"

Edward's fingers brushed against my neck and then slowly lowered the zipper. The material slipped from my body and fell to the rug. I faced him and reached out for the button on his pants. I glanced up at him through my eyelashes to check if it was okay. He was watching me intently but made no move to stop me. He kicked the pants out of the way as I slid onto the mattress.

I couldn't help my eyes from traveling down his body to his impressive erection. He slowly climbed on after me and stretched out next to me.

"You're beautiful." His hand brushed my cheek before leaning in for a kiss.

The kiss started off slow but was heated. I shifted myself closer and straddled his lap. His lips trailed down my neck as he cupped my breast. His fingers teased the nipple and it pebbled under his touch.

My own fingers massaged his scalp, and he moaned. His tongue trailed my collar bone to the tender pulse point. My chest heaved against his, and I shifted my hips closer.

His cock rubbed against my thigh, pulsing. I spread my legs wider and his tip brushed against my clit, causing me to gasp and him to growl.

I paused in movement to gauge his control. His hooded eyes were dark, and my heart skipped a beat.

"Don't stop now," he whispered huskily.

"Lean back." I gently pushed his shoulders.

"Yes, ma'am," he agreed.

Edward fell back against the mattress and took me with him, cradling me in his arms. I grinned. I wiggled away so I could raise my hips. I paused before I positioned myself. Taking a deep breath, I lowered myself onto his cock.

Feeling him slip inside me, was like no other experience I'd felt before. I was taking it slow when Edward's hips thrusted up, pushing into me deeply. I gasped and lost my balance, falling on top of him.

"Love, are you alright?" he asked in tight voice.

"Yes, I just need a moment to adjust. Are you?" I asked.

He nodded but then closed his eyes. I rocked my hips against his, setting a rhythmic pace. His own rose to meet me in tiny thrusts. His eyes opened as stared into mine, and he looked in control. His knees bent up and I entangled my legs with his. Our thrusts increased in speed, and my heart thundered in my chest. My breathing became more erratic as I felt a tightening in my core.

A wave of pleasure rocked through my body, going straight to my toes. I collapsed against him and he continued to thrust until I felt a pulse of heat through me.

Edward's arms wrapped around me while he was still buried deep inside me. He peppered my face with tiny kisses and smoothed back my hair.

"Did I hurt you?" he asked.

"No. In fact, give me a minute and I could go again," I said breathlessly.

He chuckled. "You won't have to ask me twice." He kissed the tip of my nose.

I rested my head against his shoulder and sighed in contentment. "I love you, Edward."

"As I will always love you," he whispered.

**A/N: We are at the end. Only an Epilogue to come. Thank you for reading and reviewing!**


	27. Epilogue

**I don't own Twilight or its characters. Stephenie Meyer does.**

**Cheryl and Gabby, thank you for pre-reading, and April, thank you for editing. Any mistakes left are my own. **

**Epilogue: EPOV**

From my branch high above, I watched the huntress as she hunted her prey. No matter how many times I had seen it, I found it captivating to watch. She sprang gracefully through the air and pounced on the lynx, tackling it to the ground. She bit the jugular and started drinking.

I seized the opportunity while she was distracted to jump down from my perch. I was approaching her from behind when I was suddenly stopped by an invisible wall.

Bella dropped her kill then looked over her shoulder, giving me a mischievous grin. She straightened and turned to face me with one hand on her hip. Her pale orange eyes twinkled with humor. Every day they were looking more and more golden—her newborn year was almost up.

"Aren't you the one who told me sneaking up on a vampire on a hunt doesn't end well?" she asked.

"I did, but that was when you were still human." I tried to walk forward again and bounced off her shield, making her shake with laughter.

"Bella, let down your shield," I demanded.

She tilted her head from side to side. "I don't know…Jasper insists I should practice it more often," she said playfully

"I doubt he meant on me?" I scoffed.

I took another step, and she pushed her shield out, moving me away. My feet left deep gouges in the ground from trying to resist. She grinned triumphantly at her achievement.

"Love..." I gave her a playful pout.

Bella laughed and jumped into my arms, wrapping herself around me. "Better?"

"Yes, tease." I leaned my forehead against hers.

"Sorry," she said, while trying to suppress her laughter.

"You're not sorry." I chuckled.

"Maybe not…but I can make it up to you." She pressed her lips against mine.

Bella unwrapped her legs from my waist then reached for my belt buckle. I stilled her hands and pulled away. Her eyes opened and she gave me a bewildered look.

"Hold that thought. I have a surprise for you," I told her.

"I hate surprises," she countered.

"I know…but you'll like this one," I insisted.

Bella hesitated. "We promised we weren't going to be gone long."

"We will be back before nightfall. How many chances do we get to have a couple hours to ourselves?" I reasoned.

She smiled softly. "Not that many. Give me a moment, I need to take care of this." She nodded at her kill.

"We'll get it on the way back. What do you say, hop on for old times' sake?" I turned and looked over my shoulder at her.

Bella's grin widened and she jumped on. I took off running, and she squealed with carefree laughter. Her arms held me snuggly, then she pressed a soft kiss against my neck. I fought the urge to stop and take her against a tree, knowing the wait would be worth it.

After a few minutes, we reached our destination. I placed her on her feet and grasped her hand. She looked around curiously, and her eyes focused on the sun peering through the branches. I guided her out of the brush and into the open area.

Bella gasped and her eyes filled with emotion as she looked around. "A meadow."

"I've been searching around, trying to find one like ours in Forks. This one—"

"It's perfect," she breathed. "This was a good surprise. Thank you."

I searched for a new meadow to call our own when we moved to Wabasca-Desmarais, Alberta, Canada a few months ago. This was my first chance to take Bella alone. It wasn't as big as the one in Forks, but it did have a small stream running through it and this time of year it was filled with flowers. From what I can tell, it was untouched by humans.

"I'm glad you like it." I admired how she sparkled in the sun.

Bella was breathtakingly beautiful as a vampire. Her hair was thicker and wavier, and her body was firm and unblemished by bruises. Although, there were times I missed her heartbeat and blush, I never regretted changing her—only how.

Bella's life had once again hung in the balance after our honeymoon, leading to many arguments between us. I came so close to losing her, but Bella was a fighter and had tremendous amount of faith that she would survive.

She was right.

In fact, she was nearly always right. I learned to never doubt her ever again. Suddenly visions of the first time I took Bella to a meadow filled my head from her point of view. Lowering her shield was another trick to her talent Bella had discovered. The memory faded and I found her standing close in front of me.

"Are you alright? You zoned out on me," she asked.

"I am fine," I answered her.

I swept Bella up in my arms then laid her down on the grass under me. Her hair splayed out around her—she looked like a celestial angel. Her eyes darkened, and a purr rumbled from her. I hovered over her and began to kiss her heatedly. Her tongue slipped into my mouth entwining with mine.

We quickly undressed one another, being careful not to tear them this time. My hands ghosted her curves. I left a trail of kisses down her silky soft skin then pushed her legs further apart. I flicked out my tongue and played with her clit. Bella moaned and lifted her hips off the ground. I continued to suck, nip, and tease her, pausing just before she peaked.

"Why did you stop," she complained, lifting her head.

"Who said I was stopping? I'm only changing positions." I kissed her navel.

I repositioned myself over her. She looked up at me with wanton desire. Her fingers raked up my abs then grabbed me tightly, pulling me down on top of her.

"Whoops, sorry." She giggled.

I laughed. "I like it when you get carried away," I confessed.

I hitched her legs over my waist then pushed into her, she felt tight and warm around my cock. I slid in and out, gradually building the force of my thrusts. She wrapped her legs tighter around me, locking her ankles together. Her body arched back as she came, I let myself go before her orgasm waned.

I rolled over, bring her with me so she rested with her head on my shoulder. She sighed dreamily and snuggled into my side.

"I think we can safely say we've christened our new meadow," I said.

"Mmm… we have. It will be a nice place to get away and enjoy alone time." She nuzzled my cheek.

**SS**

A short time later, we ran home together, only pausing to take care of Bella's earlier kill. As we got close to the house, we heard peals of laughter coming from the river that ran by the house. Bella beamed as she pulled me along. We stopped beside a tree to watch the scene before us.

Jasper was squatting by the edge of the bank. Next to him was a small girl, with bronze colored curls and her mother's deep brown eyes. Her head turned when she heard us approach.

"Mommy, Daddy, Uncle Jasper is teaching me to fish. I can't wait to show Grampa Charlie when he comes to visit," she shouted excitedly.

"Have you caught anything yet?" I asked her.

Renesmee stuck out her lip in a small pout and shook her head. "Not yet."

"Give it time, you just started. Remember fish hate loud noises," Jasper said calmly.

"Renesmee, why are your clothes wet?" Bella asked.

"Uncle Emmett pushed me in." Renesmee started to giggle then slapped a hand over her mouth to keep quiet. Jasper winked at her and grinned, ruffling her curls.

"Where is he now?" Bella's eyes darkened and looked like an angry lioness.

"Running from Alice." Jasper snickered. "It was an accident. They were playing tag and Emmett got carried away. Nessie was laughing the entire time."

I think everyone in the house was amazed with how quickly Nessie took to him. He enjoyed having her around because she was always filled with pure joy and laughter. She often followed him around, asking him to tell her stories.

"Auntie Alice is mad because this is my brand new dress, and I haven't gotten to show it off properly yet." Nessie frowned.

Bella rolled her eyes. "I'm sure she'll buy you a dozen new ones."

Nessie turned to Jasper. "Maybe it's Uncle Emmett's fault for scaring the fish off."

"You might be right, darlin'." Jasper nodded.

"You know your Grampa Charlie always goes fishing first thing in the morning. Maybe it's too late in the day," Bella told her. "How about we get you dinner and to bed, and you can try again in the morning?"

"Okay." Renesmee shrugged, then looked at her uncle.

"I'll be ready to take you by sunrise," he promised, taking the rod from her.

Nessie skipped to Bella's side and took her hand. Together they started up the path for the house.

Years ago, I never thought I would find anyone to love, like my siblings loved their mates. Now I didn't have one but two, whom I loved more than my own life for the rest of my existence.

"Are you coming, Daddy?" Nessie asked. She and Bella had paused on the path.

I hurried forward and swung her up in my arms to carry her, then wrapped my other arm around Bella. Nessie started to explain to me all about fishing and how she hated to touch worms. At the moment, my life felt perfect, and I couldn't imagine being happier.

**A/N:**

**We reached the end. I did add Renesmee because it was a canon story after all. However, I decided to save everyone the heartache(Edward especially) of having to go through another high risk pregnancy. **

**Thank you for sharing your thoughts with me. I will more than likely have another story in the future. However, it may be a bit since RL is a bit busy right now. I hope everyone is well and stays healthy. **


End file.
